


Takt na trzy czwarte, obrót, whisk i fallaway

by Elise_Sol



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dead Tom Riddle, Dead Voldemort, Draco Malfoy Feels, Draco Not Being An Asshole, F/M, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Harry jest zagubiony, Helpful Draco, Hermione Granger is a Bad Friend, Hogwarts Sixth Year, How Do I Tag, Lonely Harry Potter, M/M, References to Depression, Remus Lupin Lives, Ron Weasley is a Bad Friend, Ron i Hermiona próbują pomóc, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, The War is a Hard Time, Voldemort pokonany na piątym roku w Departamencie Tajemnic, albo nie wiem jaki tag dać, albo zdradzam nimi całą fabułę, ale się poprawiają, bo mi wgl nie pasował do wątku, bo nie i już, for everyone, helpful Severus, i zmęczony, lubię Lucjusza i Narcyzę, nie wie co zrobić ze sobą w świecie bez wojny, nie wychodzi im, nikt ważny nie umarł, obiecuję, poza tym, spore odejście od kanonu, sério, the war is over, tylko pierwsze 10k, więc tak, że to nie będzie 20k słów użalania się i łez
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Sol/pseuds/Elise_Sol
Summary: Po pokonaniu Voldemorta, Harry traci życiowy cel. Zagubiony i zdezorientowany na szóstym roku w Hogwarcie, otoczony przez ludzi, którzy widzą w nim tylko Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, czuje się coraz bardziej samotny, wściekły i przerażony wizją przyszłości.Więc kiedy Ron po raz kolejny wspomina o balu, Harry traci zdrowy rozsądek."Pójdziesz ze mną na ten idiotyczny bal?Kąciki wąskich warg Malfoya drgnęły lekko, w rozbawieniu lub irytacji.Stojąca obok Pansy wydała z siebie dziwaczny skrzek. Wielka Sala zamilkła powoli, głowa po głowie, uczniowie odwrócili się w ich kierunku.Harry poczuł, że jego mózg w końcu zaczął nadążać za jego skretyniałymi ustami, Merlinie, co się właśnie stało, czy Pansy nie była przypadkiem dziewczyną Malfoya?Czy Harry kompletnie zwariował?-Jasne, Potter - powiedział Malfoy, na kilka sekund przed tym, jak Harry trzasnąłby sam siebie Avadą.Wielka Sala zamieniła się w rój rozwścieczonych os"





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> To moja pierwsza próba napisania czegokolwiek od dwóch lat.
> 
> Już teraz mogę powiedzieć, że tekst nie zawsze będzie perfekcyjnie gładki, czy bezbłędny ortograficznie i interpunkcyjnie, może nawet nie zawsze logiczny fabularnie, ale jestem dumna, że w końcu się przełamałam i dałam sobie kolejną szansę. 
> 
> Tytuł jest związany z tańcem, w tym przypadku walcem angielskim, przy czym chciałabym zaznaczyć, że sama mam dwie lewe nogi, nie znam się na tym kompletnie, więc jeżeli udało mi się w te osiem słów wcisnąć jakąś głupotę, proszę o wiadomość.
> 
> Zapraszam do czytania.

-Jak to, nie idziesz? 

Harry westchnął cicho i dźgnął widelcem połówkę rzodkiewki.

-Po prostu - burknął cicho. - Nie idę.

Ron odłożył szklankę wypełnioną sokiem dyniowym, tak gwałtownie, że jego część wylądowała na drewnianym blacie stołu w Wielkiej Sali. Całe szczęście Ron siedział naprzeciwko Harry'ego i Hermiony, więc widelec w jego dziko wymachującej dłoni, nie był dla nich zbyt dużym zagrożeniem. Tego samego nie mógł powiedzieć Seamus, który uchylił się trzy razy, zanim trzepnął Rona przez łeb. 

Hermiona syknęła coś o podstawowych manierach i robieniu z igły widły. Ron rozmasował tył głowy i odwarknął, że on nic o żadnych igłach nie wie, i że są teraz sprawy ważniejsze od wszelkich wideł na tym świecie.

Potem oboje wrócili do Harry'ego.

Harry wcisnął zmaltretowaną rzodkiewkę do ust, bardzo stanowczo udając, że nie poczuł na swojej łydce bezlitosnego kopniaka Rona. Nie pierwszy tego dnia, ani pewnie nie ostatni. Właściwie, ten temat ciągnął się już prawie od dwóch tygodni, odkąd to Harry po raz pierwszy odważył się napomknąć coś o tym, że właściwie to ten cały bal z okazji rocznicy pokonania Voldemorta (tym razem na dobre, dzięki Merlinowi), nie za bardzo go interesował. 

Na początku Hermiona nawet nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, Ron stwierdził, że to wszystko przez lekcję Eliksirów, która odbyła się niecałe dziesięć minut przed niefortunną wiadomością. "Zagraj ze mną w Quidditcha", powiedział trącając Harry'ego ramieniem. "Odprężysz się, humor od razu Ci się poprawi".

Potem, za każdym kolejnym razem, kiedy Harry z coraz większą stanowczością oznajmiał, że on nigdzie nie idzie i koniec, Ron robił się coraz bardziej poirytowany, a Harmiona na siłę szukała kolejnych powodów, przez które Harry nie chce iść i takich, dla których powinien. 

-Czy to przez to, że nie masz z kim iść? - zapytała Hermiona dyskretnym szeptem. Ona szła z Ronem, co było wiadome, jeszcze zanim Ron odważył się wyburczeć zaproszenie. - Nie martw się tym Harry, nie będziesz jedyną osobą, która przyjdzie sama. 

Harry wywrócił oczami i podniósł ze stołu nóż, żeby móc skutecznie wybebeszyć pierś z kurczaka nadziewaną serem i pomidorami. 

Nie chodziło o to, że nie miał z kim iść, chodziło o to, że...

-Sam? - parsknął Ron, jego widelec wykonał ryzykowny zakręt tuż przy skroni Seamusa. Seamus zgrzytnął zębami, ale wrócił do entuzjastycznej konwersacji z Deanem. Rozmawiali o Amandzie Patmonnt, szóstorocznej Krukonce, i o tym, który z nich ma większe prawo, żeby zaprosić ja na bal. Harry skrzywił się i wyłowił z wnętrza piersi z kurczaka, odrobinę roztopionego sera. 

-Rozejrzyj się Hermiono, - kontynuował Ron - Harry mógłby zaprosić kogokolwiek. Serio, Harry, nie masz się czym martwić - jego widelec wykonał ogromne koło nad ich głowami. - Każda na tej Sali tylko czeka, aż machniesz ręką w jej kierunku. Możesz mieć każdą dziewczynę, zastanów się tylko. I chłopaka - dodał szybko. - jasne, chłopaka też. Jeżeli byś chciał.

Ron spojrzał na niego z nutą niezręczności i całą masą troski.

-Nie chodzi o to, prawda? - zapytał jeszcze ciszej, niż Hermiona wcześniej. - Wiesz, że możesz zaprosić chłopaka i absolutnie nikt nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Hermiona mówiła mi, że u mugoli... 

Harry zakrył twarz dłońmi i jęknął z takim udręczeniem, że kilka okolicznych głów odwróciło się w ich kierunku. 

Ron drgnął i w końcu spojrzał na zawartość talerza Harry'ego. Jego wyraz twarzy szybko przeskoczył z troski w niepokój. 

-Jasne - wymamrotał. - Co to mięso Ci zrobiło, Harry, serio. Tak, czy inaczej, pstryknij palcami, a pójdziesz na ten cholerny bal z samym Merlinem. 

Hermiona przechyliła się nad stołem i wyrwała Ronowi widelec z dłoni, tak gwałtownie, że Harry musiał przytrzymać swój kubek z herbatą.

-To nie jest odpowiedni sposób na traktowanie, dziewcząt, Ronaldzie - syknęła, a potem spojrzała szybko na Harry'ego, jej ton złagodniał na moment. - Ani chłopców. Tak, czy inaczej, Harry nie jest taki i wie, że żadna szanująca się osoba nie _pstryknie palcami_ i nie będzie oczekiwać, że ktoś inny rzuci jej się do stóp, prawa Harry?

Harry pokiwał szybko głową i upił ogromny łyk gorącej herbaty.

-Właśnie - kontynuowała Hermiona, celując w Rona jego własnym widelcem. - I skoro Harry o tym wie, a ty nie, być może powinnam pójść na bal z nim. 

-Nie idę na żaden bal - wymamrotał Harry, ale jego słowa zginęły w głośnym sprzeciwie Rona. 

Minęło trochę czasu - Harry zdołał wyjeść cały ser i ułożyć pomidory z boku talerza w idealny półksiężyc - zanim Ron i Hermiona doszli do porozumienia.

-Więc - odezwała się Ron, kiedy Harry w końcu zaczął kroić zimne mięso. - Zamierzasz zaprosić jakiegoś chłopaka?

Seamus przerwał swoją rozmowę z Deanem w pół słowa i odwrócił się gwałtownie w kierunku Harry'ego.

-Chłopaka? - wydusił z siebie. - Serio, Harry? Bo, jak tak, to Dean byłby bardziej niż chętny. Słyszałeś Dean? Pójdziesz na bal z Potterem i zostawisz mi Amandę. Sam przecież mówiłeś, że Potter jest gorący, jak ogień piekielny na dwóch no...

Twarz Harry'ego rozgrzała się, choć nie miało to zbyt wiele wspólnego z zażenowaniem. Okay. Nie tylko z zażenowaniem.

-Nie idę na żaden bal! -krzyknął, podnosząc się i rzucając widelcem o własny talerz. Był już dwa kroki od stołu, kiedy usłyszał, że Seamus też podrywa się ze swojego miejsca.

-Jak to nie idziesz?! Przecież mamy umowę!

Harry przyspieszył.

-Potter! - wrzasnął za nim Snape zza stołu nauczycieli. - Potter! Jutro o dwudziestej, w moim gabinecie! Szlaban za rzucanie sztućcami w trakcie kolacji! 

Harry trzasnąłby drzwiami, gdyby nie były tak cholernie ciężkie. 

* * *

Nie chodziło o to, że Harry nie miał z kim iść.

Bal został ogłoszony na początku roku szkolnego, jeszcze podczas Uczty Powitalnej i całą szkołę natychmiast ogarnęło nerwowe podekscytowanie.

Harry był dużo bardziej zajęty cholernym Voldemortem, a raczej jego (domniemaną) śmiercią, tym czy powróci, czy tym razem naprawdę zniknął na zawsze, Śmierciożercami, którzy w każdej chwili mogli uznać, że śmierć ich Lorda nie oznacza wcale, że ich zbawienna dla Czystej Krwi działalność musi się zakończyć.

Harry spędził kilka ostatnich tygodni piątego roku i całe wakacje na desperackim rozpamiętywaniu walki w Departamencie Tajemnic.

Tysiące pytań kłębiło się w jego głowie, nie pozwalając mu zasnąć w nocy, dręcząc go wątpliwościami, splatając się z krzykami wuja Vernona i narzekaniami ciotki Petunii.

Czy Avada, którą rzucił w niego Voldemort na pewno zniszczyła horkruksa, który tkwił w Harrym? Czy to samo zaklęcie, które Harry rzucił w Voldemorta na pewno uderzyło w niego zanim Voldemort wpadł za Zasłonę Śmierci? Czy to w ogóle cokolwiek zmieniło?

Dumbledore twierdził, że nie. Zza zasłony nie można się było wydostać, po prostu nie było takiej możliwości. To, czy Voldemort zginął przed tym, jak za nią utknął było bez znaczenia. 

Ale, czy na pewno?

To nie byłby pierwszy raz, kiedy Voldemort dokonałby czegoś, co powinno być niemożliwe. Czy istnieje choćby część szansy...?

Nie, przekonywał Dumbledore cierpliwie, raz razem, kiedy Harry pytał po raz tysięczny o to samo, doszukiwał się sposobu, oglądał przez ramię, jakby Voldemort miał wyskoczyć zza rogu kamiennej ściany i zaatakować ponownie.

Nawet jeżeli Voldemort byłby w stanie wydostać się zza Zasłony, obiecywał Łapa, drań był już martwy. Avada uderzyła w niego na pewno, twierdził, widziałem, jak się rozpada Harry, przysięgam. Jakby był kartką papieru w kominku. Rozpadł się na proch.

Harry po prostu nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nie ważne ile razy słyszał zapewnienia, ile razy Snape powtórzył mu, bardzo cicho, jakby się bał, że zostanie przyłapany na pocieszaniu Harry'ego, że Mroczny Znak znika, każdego dnia coraz bardziej, i że tym razem zniknie całkowicie, Snape jest tego pewien. 

Całe wakacje i początek września zajęło Harry'emu pogodzenie się z tym, że to koniec i kiedy w końcu to do niego dotarło, kiedy się uspokoił i przestał oglądać przez ramię, zaczął zauważać coś innego.

Wszyscy na niego patrzyli, nie tak, jak zwykle, kiedy większość starszych uczniów była do niego zbyt przyzwyczajona, żeby odwracać się za każdym razem, kiedy przechodził, więc odwracali się co trzeci-czwarty raz, a pierwszo- i drugoroczni dawali mu spokój, po tym, jak podpisał dla nich Kartę z Czekoladowych Żab, albo jedno ze zdjęć, którymi uparcie handlował Colin Creevey, ale też nie tak, jak patrzyli przy całym tym incydencie z bazyliszkiem.

Patrzyli tak, jakby Harry miał zaraz coś zrobić, coś co wszyscy chcą zobaczyć, ale jednocześnie nic, co miałby się dla niego skończyć zamknięciem w Azkabanie.

Ron miał rację, Harry mógłby zaprosić kogokolwiek chciał, ponieważ najwyraźniej cała szkoła sądziła, że bal z okazji rocznicy śmierci Voldemorta, była balem na część Harry'ego.

To był drugi tydzień września, Harry szedł właśnie na boisko, ciesząc się nowo odzyskanym spokojem, kiedy usłyszał grupę czwartorocznych Puchonek chichoczących i rozmawiających o nim. Zastanawiały się kogo zaprosi na bal, być może którąś z nich, to byłoby coś, iść na bal z Harrym Potterem, tyle stresu, a jak któraś powie coś głupiego, nie ważne, pewnie żadnej z nich nie zaprosi. Są przecież młodsze, a Potter tak dużo czasy spędza z tą całą Granger i _daj spokój, Susan, Granger przecież kręci z tym rudym chłopakiem - Wesleyem_.

Harry ich nie znał, nigdy w życiu z nimi nie rozmawiał, nie był nawet pewien, czy któraś z nich kiedykolwiek minęła mu na korytarzu i było w tym coś przerażającego, bo teraz, kiedy Harry już się na to natknął, nie było dnia, żeby chociaż raz nie usłyszał swojego imienia. Rozmawiali o nim, stojąc kilka kroków dalej, jakby był głuchy i może dodatkowo ślepy, skoro myśleli, że nie zauważy, jak na niego zerkają, śmiejąc się pod nosem. 

Harry nigdy tego nie chciał, nie chciał być jakimś magicznym celebrytą, o którym obcy ludzie wiedzieli wszystko, łącznie z tym kogo zaprosi na bal, a kogo nie i z kim się przyjaźni i z kim się spotykają jego przyjaciele, albo może nawet co jadł na śniadanie i jaki kolor ma jego piżama (dzięki, Colin). Logicznie wiedział, że to się nie stało nagle, że wcześniej ludzie też się nim interesowali, właściwie jeszcze zanim Harry trafił do Hogwardu, różnica była taka, że teraz nie było sytuacji kryzysowych przez wielkie "K", podczas, których ważyłoby się ludzkie życie, które odwracałyby uwagę Harrego od szeptów i chichotów na korytarzach. 

Czasem Harry myślał, że powinien po prostu dać sobie spokój i zaprosić pierwszą lepszą osobę, może Lunę, Harry lubił Lunę, albo Nevila, bo jego też lubił, może Deana, żeby nie musiał się wykłócać z Seamusem o tę całą Amandę, ale wtedy wszyscy by o nich mówili. Dlaczego Harry wybrał Lunę, a nie kogoś innego, może byłoby tak, jak z Ronem i Hermioną, może wszyscy zaczęliby Lunę obserwować, a Luna była... dziwna, jeżeli Harry miał być całkowicie szczery i pewnie znalazłoby się sporo osób, którym dziwność Luny by przeszkadzała. Harry czuł, że mógłby sobie nie wybaczyć, gdyby Lunie stała się krzywda, bo Harry zabrał ją na bal, na który nawet nie chciał iść.

Nie chciał też iść z nikim obcym, bo chociaż Harry wiedział, że cała ta sprawa z naruszaniem prywatności nie byłaby dla niego taka trudna, gdyby nie chodziło o jego przyjaciół (może niezbyt altruistyczne, ale prawdziwe), to wciąż Harry nie chciał iść z kimś, kto zrelacjonowałby każdą sekundę ich spotkania wszystkim, którzy chcieliby słuchać. Nie chciał poznawać ludzi w ten sposób, przedzierać się przez masę osób, które chciały tylko wydrzeć z niego coś, co mogłyby później wykorzystać, jako ciekawą anegdotę podczas spotkania towarzyskiego.

Harry czuł się tak, jakby, każdy kto go otaczał, próbował podejść bliżej i coś mu zabrać, zmusić go do czegoś, wykorzystać. Jakby nie mógł powiedzieć niczego publicznie bez strachu, że ktoś to wykorzysta w jakiś okropny sposób. Jakby cały świat był wypełniony kopami Rity Skeeter, każda z jej okropnym, samopiszącym piórem, notującym bzdury, wyssane z palca i Harry wiedział, że nikt mu nie uwierzy, jeżeli będzie próbował zaprzeczać. 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mam kilka rozdziałów napisanych do przodu, więc wstawiam drugi szybciej niż planowałam. 
> 
> Wiem, że kanonicznie Lucjusz nie wykazał się dobrocią i serdecznością, ale z jakiegoś powodu potwornie lubię jego i Narcyzę, więc u mnie rodzina Malfoy'ów otrzyma rozgrzeszenie, nawet jeżeli będę się musiała odrobinę minąć z faktami.

Snape oceniał wypracowania, kiedy Harry zapukał do jego gabinetu.

-Ach, znakomicie, pan Potter - powiedział, tak samo wysoki i onieśmielający, jak zawsze, ale tym razem przynajmniej nie nazwał Harry'ego idiotą. Ostatnio w ogóle tak Harry'ego nie nazywał, co wcale nie zmieniało tego, że Harry czuł się przy nim, jak skończony głupek. - I nawet niespóźniony, niesamowite - dodał Snape, nawet nie zerkając na zegarek, po czym odsunął się odrobinę i eleganckim machnięciem ręki zaprosił go do środka.

Cały był elegancki i... zamaszysty w tej swojej czarnej, powiewającej pelerynie i z perfekcyjnie prostymi plecami. Harry też się wyprostował, niepotrzebnie, bo straszny był z niego kurdupel, dzięki Ci, komórko pod schodami na Privet Drive 4.

Snape złapał cały stos wypracowań i poprowadził Harry'ego z gabinetu do sąsiadującej klasy Eliksirów, a stamtąd - po odłożeniu wypracowań na biurko - do składzika z tyłu klasy.

-Składniki do eliksirów, panie Potter - powiedział Snape, jakby Harry nie korzystał z nich na każdej lekcji, albo, no nie wiem, nie kradł ich wcześniej razem z Ronem i Hermioną. - Jak pan widzi, atrament użyty do ich podpisania jest wyblakły. Właśnie to będzie pańskim zadaniem. Zerwie pan każdą etykietę, naklei nową i podpisze zawartość. Jeżeli po sprawdzeniu wyników pańskiej pracy, uznam je za nieodpowiednie, zacznie pan jeszcze raz. Jeżeli pan dzisiaj nie zdąży, spotkamy się jutro i pojutrze i w każdy następny wieczór tego roku, jeżeli będzie trzeba. Zrozumieliśmy się, panie Potter?

Harry odchrząknął, zanim potwierdził.

Być może udałoby mu się przeciągnąć tą karę aż do maja i tego nieszczęsnego balu. 

Snape odszedł spokojnym krokiem do swojego biurka i wrócił do oceniania wypracowań.

Harry spojrzał na składzik, na dziesiątki (setki?) małych buteleczek i westchnął cicho.

-Mówił pan coś, panie Potter? 

Harry drgnął. 

-Nie profesorze, oczywiście, że nie. 

-Tak myślałem, proszę wracać od pracy. 

* * *

Harry przebrnął przez całą najwyższą i połowę kolejnej półki - które po prostu musiały być powiększone jakimś zaklęciem, nie było możliwości, żeby taka mała przestrzeń pomieściła tyle składników - kiedy Snape odchrząknął.

Harry zatrzymał się z tacą wypełnioną jakimiś dwudziestoma buteleczkami tuż przy swojej ławce i spojrzał w górę. Snape nawet na niego nie patrzył, ale kiedy Harry odłożył tacę na blat i usiadł na krześle z małym nożykiem w dłoni (klej był absurdalnie mocny, w przeciwieństwie do tego cholernego atramentu), Snape odezwał się. 

-Niech mi pan powie, panie Potter, czy w ostatnim czasie doświadczał pan wahań nastroju?

Harry zamarł na moment, z nożykiem już wciśniętym pod pierwszą etykietę, napis "Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw" wychynął spod szerokiego rękawka jego szaty.

Snape podniósł głowę znad wypracowań i po prostu patrzył tak przez dłuższą chwile, jego twarz była pozbawiona wszelkiego wyrazu, jakby w ogóle nie zadał pytania.

Wahania nastroju? Czy to kolejny pretekst, żeby wstawić mu szlaban? Co to w ogóle za pytanie?

-Uch- wydusił z siebie Harry.

Snape westchnął i odchylił się na krześle.

-Bywa pan szczęśliwy, na przykład podczas - wargi nauczyciela wygięły się z nutą odrazy - latania na miotle, albo... grania w eksplodującego durnia, czy czym się pan zajmuje w wolnym czasie, żeby potem nagle poczuć się... żle? Bywa pan przygnębiony bez powodu, rozdrażniony? Może nawet naprawdę wściekły?

Harry drgnął ponownie, czując, że znów ogarnęło go to wrażenie. Podstęp, zasyczała każda komórka w jego ciele, jak mały, przestraszony waż. Wściekłość, to mocne słowo, Harry to wiedział. Mogło oznaczać wiele rzeczy, mogło być czymś, co Snape rzuci mu w twarz, kiedy będzie próbował wyrzucić go ze szkoły, albo zabrać mu różdżkę, albo... albo... coś. Cokolwiek, nawet jeżeli Harry wiedział, że Snape nigdy tak naprawdę, nie robił niczego, poza chronieniem go.

-Nie bywam wściekły - powiedział Harry ignorując całą resztę słów, które Snape wypowiedział tym swoim jednostajnym, jedwabistym głosem. 

Czarna brew powoli wygięła się, nie tak szyderczo, jak jeszcze rok wcześniej, ale to wystarczyło, żeby Harry cały się spiął.

-Nie? - zapytał, jego oczy były niemal czarne, poważne i przerażające. - Wczoraj wieczorem wydawał się pan całkiem wściekły.

Harry spuścił głowę i bardzo powoli oderwał etykietę ze słoika, wrzucił ją do kosza, specjalnie przestawionego tuż obok. Potem, tak starannie, jak tylko mógł napisał "płatki gropiszcza" na kolejnej etykiecie i przykleił ją równo do słoika. 

"Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw" odrobinę wypukłe, jaśniejsze od reszty skóry Harry'ego, zakpiło mu prosto w twarz. 

-Panie Potter - odezwał się znów Snape i Harry poczuł się trochę, tak, jak wtedy, kiedy miał osiem lat i wuj Vernon zawołał go do kuchni. Na ziemi leżał rozbity talerz, jeden z tych, których nie wolno było dotykać nawet Dudley'owi. Ze ślubnej zastawy. Harry wiedział, że Dudley powiedział, że to wina Harry'ego. Wiedział, że wuj mu uwierzył i wiedział, że to, co Harry teraz powie, jest bez znaczenia. Ktoś musiał być ukarany, nikt przecież nie podniesie ręki na Dudleya. Strach i złość. _To niesprawiedliwe_, na końcu jego języka, pozostające tam już na zawsze, bo życie nie jest sprawiedliwe, a już w szczególności nie życie na Privet Drive 4. 

Harry nie lubił kłamstw. Przez lata starał się trzymać prawdy, wiedząc, jak szkodliwe może być oszustwo. Problem był taki, że nikt go nigdy nie słuchał, więc w pewnym momencie po prostu uznał, że prawda nie jest warta całej tej szarpaniny z ludźmi, którzy woleli udawać, że nie widzą dowodów na jego słowa.

-Panie Potter - powtórzył Snape, wciąż spokojnie, nawet nie na granicy rozdrażnienia.

Harry wypuścił powoli powietrze, pokonując wrażenie, że za chwilę rozpłacze się, jak małe dziecko.

-Po prostu nie chcę iść na ten głupi bal.

-Dlaczego? - zapytał Snape natychmiast, jakby myślał, że jeżeli nie pociągnie Harry'ego za język teraz, to nie uda mu się to nigdy.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i oderwał kolejną etykietę.

-Po prostu... - zagryzł mocno dolną wargę. Co niby miał powiedzieć? Jak wytłumaczyć to komukolwiek? - Po prostu nie. 

Snape milczał przez chwilę.

-Czy czasem - zapytał cicho - czuje się pan odrętwiały, jakby na tym świecie nie było niczego co mogłoby pana zainteresować? 

Harry złapał oddech i kiwnął głową. Szybko i krótko, ani na chwilę nie podnosząc wzroku znad "żabiego skrzeku", który powoli kaligrafował na pustej etykiecie. 

Snape westchnął cicho. 

-Już późno, panie Potter - powiedział i kiedy Harry podniósł wzrok, zobaczył, że Snape znów jest zajęty ocenianiem wypracowań. - Powinien pan wracać do swojej wieży. Niech pan zostawi wszystko tak, jak jest. Do zobaczenia jutro.

Harry nie potrzebował ani jednego słowa zachęty więcej, prawie potknął się o nogę jednej z ławek, kiedy próbował jak najszybciej wydostać się z klasy.

Jego dłoń zacisnęła się już na klamce, kiedy Snape znów się odezwał. 

-Gratulacje, panie Potter otrzymał pan Powyżej Oczekiwań z wypracowania. 

-Dziękuję - odpowiedział Harry automatycznie. 

-To nie mnie powinien pan dziękować, panie Potter. 

* * *

Ponieważ Harry był jakąś chodzącą personifikacją pecha, pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił po wyjściu z biura Snape'a była wpadnięcie na kogoś za następnym zakrętem. 

Malfoy zamrugał na Harry'ego, który był zajęty łapaniem równowagi. Odznaka prefekta - ciemnozielona, z dużym, złotym P pośrodku - zamigotała na jego piersi. 

-Wiesz, Potter, która jest godzina? - zapytał, brzmiąc na kompletnie niezainteresowanego.

Cudownie, pomyślał Harry. 

Po śmierci Voldemorta wszyscy założyli, że Malfoyowie zostaną wtrąceni do Azkabanu, albo nawet skazani na śmierć, jak reszta Śmierciożerców. Zamiast tego okazało się, że naznaczony został tylko Lucjusz Malfoy, który najwyraźniej służył Czarnemu Panu, głownie po to, żeby ochronić swoją rodzinę. Został skazany na całkowity areszt domowy przez kolejne od trzydziestu do pięćdziesięciu lat, w zależności od jego sprawowania, po tym, jak wydał każdego Śmierciożercę, o którym wiedział, włącznie z ich prawdopodobnymi miejscami pobytu i listą przestępstw, które były mu znane. Narcyza i Draco zostali uniewinnieni. 

Ron był wściekły, kiedy artykuł o nich ukazał się w Proroku. Katie McGonley, jego autorka, pisała o użyciu Veritaserum podczas tajnego przesłuchania, o swoim niezależnym źródle pracującym w ministerstwie i o szczerych wyrazach szacunku dla Lucjusza Malfoya._ Kto z nas byłby gotów na takie poświęcenia dla dobra swojej rodziny?_, zapytała na końcu artykułu. 

Harry miał to gdzieś, miał gdzieś Malfoya i jego przesłuchanie i jego areszt domowy. Cieszył się tylko, że kiedy to wszystko się skończyło, Draco przestał być takim nieznośnym dupkiem. 

To był pierwszy raz od początku roku szkolnego, kiedy wypowiedział do Harry'ego więcej niż "przesuń się, Potter", albo "spadł Ci długopis, Potter", albo ten jeden raz "zawiąż sznurówki, Potter".

W tamtym roku, chwilę przed odjazdem pociągu, Draco podszedł do Harry'ego i rzucił: "dzięki za uratowanie świata, Potter". 

-Byłem na szlabanie - powiedział Harry. - Z profesorem Snape'm.

Malfoy spojrzał ponad głową Harry'ego, jakby spodziewał się, że zobaczy tam Severusa Snape'a. Potem znów zerknął na Harry'ego i przytaknął.

-Tak, słyszałem - przyznał, lewy kącik jego warg zadrżał, jakby chciał się _uśmiechnąć_, a potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wyminął Harry'ego i poszedł dalej.

Harry potrzebował dłuższej chwili, żeby zdać sobie sprawę, że Malfoy nie miał na myśli podsłuchiwania pod drzwiami sali do Eliksirów, tylko ten nieszczęsny wybuch Harry'ego w Wielkiej Sali poprzedniego wieczora.

Zażenowanie rozgrzało mu policzki, Harry westchnął cicho i ścisnął mocno grzbiet swojego nosa. Jego dłonie były przemarznięte i drżały więc wcisnął je głęboko w kieszenie szaty, zanim ruszył korytarzem w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru.


	3. III

W sobotę podczas śniadania, pośród dziesiątek sów roznoszących pocztę, Harry wypatrzył Grettę, włochatkę Syriusza. 

Sowa zrobiła dwa duże koła nad głowami uczniów, zanim wylądowała delikatnie na wyciągniętej ręce Harry'ego. Harry odebrał od niej małą paczkę owiniętą szarym papierem i nagrodził ją kiełbaską z własnego talerza.

-Wyślę Hedwigę z odpowiedzią - powiedział.

Gretta zahuczała cicho, szarpnęła dziobem kosmyk włosów Harry'ego i odleciała.

-Harry, słuchasz mnie? 

Harry odłożył paczkę na ławkę obok siebie i pokiwał głową. 

-Jasne. Co mówiłeś?

Ron przewrócił na Harry'ego oczami. 

-Co się z tobą dzieje, stary? Pytałem o twój szlaban. 

Harry wzruszył ramionami, dosładzając swoją herbatę miodem. 

-Snape kazał mi wymienić etykiety na słoiczkach ze składnikami do eliksirów. Twierdzi, że atrament wyblakł. Przysięgam, że jest ich z tysiąc.

-Na to są zaklęcia, Harry - stwierdził Ron, marszcząc brwi. 

Harry parsknął krótko bez choćby grama rozbawienia. 

-Możesz iść i mu to powiedzieć.

Ron wymamrotał coś pod nosem, zanim wcisnął do ust widelec jajecznicy. 

-Nawet nie wiem za co dostałeś szlaban, serio. Snape jest po prostu dupkiem. 

-Właściwie, - Hermiona odezwała się zza podręcznika do Numerologii - uważam, że profesor Snape miał prawo ukarać Harry'ego. Wiem, że jest Ci ostatnio ciężko, Harry, ale takie wydzieranie się i ciskanie sztućcami bez powodu jest bardziej na poziomie pierwszoroczniaka.

Harry przewrócił oczami. 

Hermiona utrzymywała między sobą a Harrym pasywno-agresywną ciszę przez ostatnie kilka dni. Głównie przez ten niefortunny wybuch w Wielkiej Sali, ale też dlatego, że Harry robił wszystko, co mógł, żeby nie spędzać w towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół zbyt dużo czasu, w wyniku czego, wszystkie jego zadania domowe były odrobione, jego kufer uporządkowany, a większość manewrów na miotle opanowane do perfekcji. 

Harry był dopiero gdzieś w połowie składzika Snape'a, ale zdążył już stracić rachubę w słoiczkach i fiolkach. Plus był taki, że szlaban zajmował Harry'emu wieczory, a Snape nie zadawał więcej dziwnych pytań. 

Minusem z kolei było to, że Snape uznał pracę Harry'ego za bardziej zadowalającą niż się tego spodziewał i uznał, że Harry zasługuje na przerwę, w postaci wolnego weekendu. 

Było dopiero śniadanie, a Harry już czuł się jakby jego skóra była o rozmiar za mała. 

Ron poruszył się na swoim miejscu odrobinę nerwowo, co Harry w jakiś sposób natychmiast skojarzył z tematem balu. 

-Co z testem z Numerologii? - zapytał szybko. Palce Hermiony drgnęły, ale nie podniosła wzroku znad podręcznika. Harry znał ją wystarczająco długo, żeby wiedzieć, jak ją złamać. - Bo ja nic nie umiem - powiedział, brzmiąc lekko i beztrosko. - Nie ma już sensu, żebym teraz zaczął się uczyć, jedna zła ocena niczego nie zmieni. To tylko Numerologia. 

Hermiona zakrztusiła się wydychanym powietrzem i z trzaskiem odłożyła podręcznik na stół. Skończyła swoje śniadanie już jakiś czas temu, ale Ron od zawsze przypominał studnię bez dna, więc ona i Harry przyzwyczaili się już do czekania na niego. 

-Numerologia jest bardzo ważna, Harry - powiedziała ostro. - i jedna ocena może zmienić bardzo dużo. Wciąż mamy trzy dni, jestem pewna, że jeżeli tylko się przyłożysz, uda Ci się wszystko zapamiętać. 

Ron wydał z siebie niepewny dźwięk. 

-Uch. Tak właściwie ja też nie... rozumiem wszystkiego. 

Hermiona rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie. 

-Czego dokładnie? - syknęła. 

-Uch... - Ron spojrzał błagalnie na Harry'ego. - Wszystkiego. Nie zacząłem się uczyć, miałem nadzieję, że może... 

-Że co? 

-Że mi pomożesz, albo może... podpowiesz coś na teście. 

Hermiona poczerwieniała gwałtownie, palce zacisnęły się na biednym podręczniku tak bardzo, że zbielały jej knykcie. Wyraz absolutnego oburzenia wykrzywił rysy jej twarzy. 

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, siedząc w samym środku, szybko rozpętującej się burzy, która nie miała nic wspólnego z zachmurzonym Sufitem Wielkiej Sali. 

* * *

Syriusz wysłał mu ciężki, granatowy płaszcz na zimę, bo _sama z Ciebie skóra i kości, złapiesz zapalenie płuc, Harry,_ trochę magicznych słodyczy, _żebyś przytył, Harry_ i kilka bzdur ze sklepu Freda i George'a.

_Za moich czasów nie było takich cudeniek_ \- napisał w liście dołączonym do paczki. 

Pytał o samopoczucie Harry'ego, o jego oceny, _stary Smarkerus nie dręczy Cie zbyt mocno?, _o Rona i Hermionę, i o plany Harry'ego na ferie zimowe. Niepewna propozycja odwiedzin Grimmauld Place 12, sprawiła, że Harry przygryzł nerwowo wargę. 

Z listu wynikało, że u Syriusza wszystko w porządku, chociaż potwornie się nudził, nawet z Remusem dotrzymującym mu towarzystwa. Kamienica, w której oboje mieszkali coraz bardziej przypominała prawdziwy dom, a nie ruinę, w którą zamieniła się po zamknięciu Syriusza w Azkabanie.

Syriusz napisał też o tym, że wszystko idzie w dobrą stronę, w sprawie przejęcia prawnej opieki nad Harrym, i że prawdopodobnie w wakacje Harry nie będzie już musiał wracać do _tych okropnych mugoli_. 

To dobra wiadomość, uznał Harry. Ci okropni mugole pewnie też się ucieszą.

Z drugiej strony Syriusz dopiero co oczyścił swoje imię, proces adopcji w świecie magicznym nie był nawet odrobinę mniej skomplikowany, niż w świecie mugoli. 

Syriusz powiedział Harry'emu o swojej decyzji jeszcze przed wakacjami. Był entuzjastyczny, pewny siebie, pytał Harry'ego o ulubione kolory i drużynę Quidditcha, żeby móc urządzić mu pokój. To Remus powiedział Harry'emu, że sprawa nie załatwi się sama w przeciągu kilku dni. Będzie cała masa formalności i przesłuchań, nie tylko Syriusza i Harry'ego, ale też ich przyjaciół, nauczycieli w Hogwardzie, ciotki Petuni i wuja Vernona. 

Tak, czy inaczej, jak zaznaczył Remus, najpierw Syriusz będzie musiał zostać oczyszczony z wszelkich zarzutów, dopiero potem będzie mógł udowodnić, że jest w stanie zaopiekować się inną osobą. 

Harry westchnął miękko, i potarł kciukiem zamaszysty podpis Syriusza. 

Byłoby wspaniale, gdyby nie musiał wracać do Dursley'ów na wakacje. Gdyby nie musiał widzieć ich już nigdy więcej. 

* * *

Problem z kłamstwem Harry'ego, który test z Numerologii miał już właściwie w jednym palcu, był taki, że Hermiona postanowiła bezlitośnie zmusić go do spędzenia całego weekendu w bibliotece. 

W niedzielny wieczór królestwo Madame Pince było opustoszałe, dziwnie ponure i jak zawsze ciche. 

Ron głośno wyrażał swoje oburzenie, choć bardziej tym, że musiał się uczuć, niż tym, że musiał to robić w bibliotece. 

Harry był zajęty bezmyślnym wgapianiem się w swój podręcznik i połowicznym słuchaniem Hermiony, próbującej szeptem wbić coś od głowy Ron'a, kiedy ktoś dotknął jego ramienia.

Odwrócił się szybko, jednocześnie garbiąc się bezwiednie, żeby uciec od obcego dotyku. 

Gryfonka z siódmego roku o skórze w kolorze cappuccino, czekoladowych oczach i szerokim nosie pasujący do mocnych rysów twarzy. Jej ciemne, długie włosy były splecione w fantazyjny warkocz.

Była starsza o rok, coś wewnątrz Harry'ego skręciło się nieprzyjemnie na jej widok. 

-Harry - powiedziała dziwnie przyjaznym tonem, jakby byli co najmniej dobrymi znajomymi. - Próbowałam złapać Cię już od jakiegoś czasu, ale jesteś strasznie nieuchwytny.

To, pomyślał Harry, nigdy nie wróży niczego dobrego. 

-Uch... Co mogę dla Ciebie zrobić? - zapytał niezręcznie. 

Dziewczyna roześmiała się, jakby Harry powiedział coś naprawdę zabawnego i, prawie jak echo, chór chichotów dotarł do nich zza stolika zajętego przez grupę dziewcząt. 

Harry poczuł ich roziskrzone od śmiechu spojrzenia wbijające się w każdy cal jego osoby, jak wilgotne, lodowate dłonie przylegające do jego skóry. 

-Mówią, że idziesz na bal z Deanem Thomasem - powiedziała. - Ale ja wiem, że głupotą jest słuchać plotek, kiedy mogę Cię po prostu zapytać. Więc, Harry? Pójdziesz ze mną na bal?

Harry miał tyle myśli kotłujących się w głowie, bez jakiegokolwiek ładu i składu, że zdołał wydusić z siebie tylko słabe:

-Nie idę z Deanem. 

Dziewczyna klasnęła radośnie w dłonie. 

-Super, więc jesteśmy... 

-Z tobą też nie - przerwał jej szybko Harry. - Nie mogę iść z tobą.

A potem, ponieważ wydało mu się to potwornie nieuprzejme, dodał:

\- Przykro mi. 

Gryfonka uniosła wyzywająco brew. 

-_Nie możesz_? Więc z kimś idziesz? 

Harry wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. 

-Uch... To raczej nie twój interes. Tak, czy inaczej, nie z tobą. 

I tyle wyszło z tej całej uprzejmości.

Dziewczyna wypuściła głośno powietrze, złość wykrzywiła rysy jej twarzy, potem odwróciła się gwałtownie i pomaszerowała w kierunku wyjścia z biblioteki, nie zwracając uwagi na wołające ją koleżanki. Miała na imię Michaelle. 

But Rona wbił się w piszczel Harry'ego tak mocno, że jego krzesło przesunęło się o kilka milimetrów w tył. 

-Co jest z tobą, stary - syknął Ron. - Ona była _prześliczna!_

Rzeczywiście była, co w żaden sposób nie zmieniało tego, że pięć minut temu Harry nie wiedział nawet, jak ma na imię 

-Nie znam jej - odparł Harry.

Ron zakrztusił się powietrzem.

-Mogłeś ją poznać! - wykrzyknął.

Madame Pince pojawiła się nagle, wyłaniając się zza przepełnionego książkami regału. Jej szybkie, wściekłe kroki zmieszały się z szaleńczymi szeptami Hermiony, o tym, że "przestań się wydzierać Ron, to biblioteka".

Bibliotekarka trzepnęła Rona w głowę miotełką do kurzu, zaciskając czerwone usta. 

-Panie Weasley - syknęła niebezpiecznie. - Biblioteka nie jest od załatwiania tego typu spraw, co powinien pan już wiedzieć, będąc na szóstym roku. To moje pierwsze i ostatnie ostrzeżenie, potem zostanie pan wyrzucony. Zrozumieliśmy się?

Ron przytaknął, nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry'ego, a potem przytaknął ponownie, tym razem gorliwiej, kiedy Madame Pince uznała pierwszy gest za niewystarczająco szczery i podkreśliła to kolejnym ciosem miotełką o rudą głowę Rona.

Ron kichnął i przetarł nos wierzchem dłoni, patrząc na proste plecy oddalającej się czarownicy.

Potem kopnął Harry'ego jeszcze raz, odsuwając jego krzesło o kolejne kilka milimetrów. Hermiona wbiła ostry łokieć pomiędzy żebra Rona, Ron wydał z siebie dziwaczny skowyt, Madame Pince obróciła się w pół kroku z wyrazem chęci mordu na twarzy. 

Ron albo nie zauważył, albo uznał to za niewystarczający powód do tego, żeby się zamknąć.

-Nie wiem, co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje, Harry, ale to przestaje być zabawne. Nie możesz po prostu kogoś zaprosić, albo chociaż łaskawie powiedzieć "tak", przy następnej okazji, iść na ten cholerny bal i dobrze się bawić?

-Ron - warknęła Hermiona, wbijając obcas swojego buta w jego stopę.

-Auć! Przestań Hermiono, przecież oboje tak myślimy! - Ron odwrócił się do Harry'ego. - Uratowałeś świat, Harry! Po prostu ciesz się tym z nami!

-Nie znam jej - powtórzył uparcie Harry, obserwując kątem oka Madame Pince, która najwyraźniej uznała, że prywatne dramaty Harry'ego Pottera nie są wystarczającym powodem do niezachowywania ciszy w bibliotece i znów ruszyła w ich kierunku. - Nawet nie wiedziałem, jak ma na imię. Zachowywała się jakby... - Harry wypuścił cicho powietrze, uświadamiając sobie nagle skąd wzięła się ta niechęć do Michaelle. - Nie chcę iść z kimś kogo nie znam. 

-Właśnie o tym mówię! - wrzasną Ron, jego dłonie wystrzeliły w kierunku sufitu. Całe szczęście, że przyjaciółki Michaelle wybiegły za nią. Poza nimi, niewiele osób miało ochotę spędzać niedzielny wieczór w bibliotece. - Jak możesz iść z kimś kogo znasz, skoro nie chcesz poznawać ludzi?! Ała, Hermiono! Zabierz pazury, Merlinie. Posłuchaj, Harry, ona wyglądała na fajną dziewczynę. Idź i powiedz jej, że zmieniłeś zdanie. Będziecie się dobrze bawić, obiecuję.

Harry nie był nawet pewien, kiedy się poruszył.

-Nie wiedziałem, jak ma na imię - syknął, wrzucając swoje rzeczy niedbale do torby, czując gniew i żal i niewyobrażalne zmęczenie kotłujące mu się w brzuchu. - Ale pamiętam bardzo dobrze, jak na piątym roku powiedziała "I tak wszyscy wiedzą, że to Potter zabił Diggory'ego", podczas śniadania w Wielkiej Sali. Nie idę z nią na żaden bal. Ani z nią ani z nikim innym. 

Harry wstał, tak gwałtownie, że jego krzesło na chwilę stanęło na dwóch nogach, odwrócił się i ruszył do wyjścia, ignorując Hermionę wołającą jego imię.

\- Przepraszam, już wychodzę - powiedział jeszcze, mijając Madame Pince, nie dając jej nawet chwili na odpowiedź. 


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chcę wam wszystkim podziękować za kudosy i komentarze, ogromnie mnie to motywuje do pisania :D

Draco Malfoy zatrzymał się w pół kroku i przez chwilę tylko tak stał bez słowa, aż Harry usłyszał jego ciche westchnięcie.

-Chcę wiedzieć? - zapytał Malfoy w przestrzeń.

-Nie sądzę - stwierdził Harry.

Odsunięcie ciężkiego gobelinu i wsunięcie się w ukrytą za nim przestrzeń, bez zdeptania przy tym Harry'ego, zajęło Malfoy'owi kilka chwil. Szczerze mówiąc Harry był całkowicie pewny, że Malfoy po prostu sobie pójdzie.

Tymczasem Ślizgon, jak gdyby nigdy nic, usiadł na ziemi opierając się plecami o ścianę. Małe szklane kulki, które Harry dostał od Syriusza, oświetliły jego postać kolorowymi światłami.

Korytarz był raczej nieużywany, ale razem z Ron'em i Hermioną zwiedzili już większość hogwardzkich zakątków, więc wiedzieli, gdzie szukać się nawzajem, jeżeli jedno z nich zniknęło. Właśnie dlatego Harry, zamiast skulić się na ogromnym parapecie kawałek dalej, jak robił zazwyczaj, schował się tutaj, w jedynym miejscu, o którym Ron i Hermiona nie wiedzieli. Harry znalazł je przez przypadek, na początku roku, kiedy chciał oprzeć się o gobelin, żeby zawiązać sznurówki i w efekcie wpadł w ukryte za nim wgłębienie. Czasem zastanawiał się skąd w Hogwarcie brały się takie miejsca - tajemne przejścia do Hogsmeade, czy Zakazanego Lasu, kryjówki ukryte za gobelinami.

Wgłębienie było wyraźne częścią oryginalnego projektu Hogwartu, dość szerokie żeby Harry mógł w nim wygodnie usiąść, bokiem do gobelinu i dość długie żeby Malfoy mógł usiąść naprzeciwko, jeżeli oboje zegną nogi w kolanach. W nikłym świetle Harry mógł zobaczyć sufit swojej kryjówki, dosłownie kilka centymetrów niżej od miejsca, w którym gobelin był przylepiony do ściany zaklęciem. 

-Widać twoją torbę - powiedział Malfoy zerkając na kolorowe kulki rozsypane niedbale pod ścianą. 

-Skąd wiedziałeś, że jest moja? - zapytał Harry przesuwając się i przyciskając swoje ramię do ściany, kilka kulek potoczyło się w kierunku Malfoya, światła zatańczyły na ścianach, jak w mugolskiej dyskotece. Harry przesunął swoją torbę bliżej siebie. W ten sposób mógł nawet wyprostować jedną nogę, wsuwając ją w przestrzeń między Malfoyem, a ścianą.

Malfoy zrobił to samo, jego jasne spojrzenie powędrowało w kierunku torby Harry'ego. 

-Masz ogromnego pufka doczepionego do torby, Potter. Dość łatwo się połapać. 

Harry drgnął, jego dłoń powędrowała do miękkiej maskotki. Brelok był prezentem od Ginny, Harry uważał, że to miłe i wiedział, że Ginny ucieszyła się kiedy Harry doczepił go do swojej torby, pomimo Rona narzekającego, że to najgłupszy prezent na świecie. Harry nie sądził, żeby Ron kiedykolwiek dostał stare skarpety pod choinkę. 

-To dość naturalny rozmiar dla pufków - stwierdził Harry. - Co tutaj robisz?

-Co _ty_ tutaj robisz? 

-Myślałem, że nie chcesz wiedzieć - wytknął mu Harry.

Ślizgon westchnął znów i przez chwile Harry był pewien, że zaraz zostanie sam. 

-Pozostałe dwie trzecie Złotej Trójcy szaleje po całej szkole - powiedział Malfoy. - Szukają Cię od samego rana, Granger chyba nawet opuściła dla ciebie Zielarstwo. 

Harry nie odpowiedział, skupiony bardziej na fakcie, że stopa Malfoya zdawała się sięgać dalej niż stopa Harry'ego. 

Czy Draco był od niego wyższy? Cudownie, po prostu wspaniale. Za niedługo pierwszoroczni będą Harry'emu ściągać książki z najwyższych półek w bibliotece. 

-Posłuchaj, Potter - Harry podniósł spojrzenie na Malfoya. - Nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale jestem pewien, że twoi gryfońscy przyjaciele Ci z tym pomogą. Po prostu wyjdź i powiedz im... - Draco urwał nagle, jego spojrzenie było skupione na dłoni Harry'ego, zaciskającej się bezlitośnie na maskotce pufka. - Ach. Chowasz się przed nimi, tak? 

-To zdecydowanie, nie jest twój interes, Malfoy. Po prostu sobie idź, nikt Cię tutaj nie trzyma. 

Malfoy westchnął po raz trzeci, jakby to on był tutaj zmuszony do ukrywania się za pięćsetletnim gobelinem przed swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Powieka Harry'ego drgnęła.

-Mam po kogoś pójść? - zapytał Malfoy niepewnie. - Pomfrey? Dumbledore? Błagam tylko nie McGonagall, ona mnie nienawidzi. 

Harry zacisnął zęby, rozdarty między wrażeniem, że zaraz Malfoy'owi przyłoży, a uczuciem rozbawienia, związanym z faktem, że Malfoy najwyraźniej bał się opiekunki domu Gryfonów.

-Na pierwszym roku wytargała Cię za ucho - powiedział w końcu Harry, kąciki jego ust drgnęły lekko i po chwili Harry po prostu nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem.

Malfoy chyba się zarumienił, ale z drugiej strony, to mogło być tylko to potworne światło.

-Miałeś smoka, Potter - prychnął Ślizgon. - Nikt mi nie wmówi, że nie.

-Miałem - przyznał Harry. - Miał na imię Norbert.

Malfoy autentycznie potarł twarz dłońmi.

-Chodzisz z pufkiem przy torbie - wymamrotał pod nosem. - Nazywasz smoka Norbert, chowasz się w jakiejś zapyziałej dziurze w ścianie, jesteś takim cholernym dziwakiem, Potter. Co ja tu w ogóle z tobą robię? 

Harry wzruszył lekko ramionami. 

-To nie ja przyszedłem do ciebie.

\- Ja do ciebie też nie - powiedział szybko Malfoy. - Szedłem na kolację, Granger i Weasley latają po całym zamku, zaglądając w najdziwniejsze miejsca i udając, że nic się nie dzieje, a ten cholerny pufek po prostu wystawał zza tego paskudnego gobelinu, co miałem twoim zdaniem zrobić?

-Po prostu pójść dalej - zasugerował Harry. - Powiedzieć mi o pufku i iść dalej. 

-Wyobrażasz sobie, co zrobiliby ze mną ludzie, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że zostawiłem ich Złotego Chłopca na pastwę pająkom i roztoczom?

Harry poruszył się odrobinę nerwowo, na wspomnienie o reszcie szkoły, o szeptach i pytaniach i wrażeniu osaczenia z każdej strony. 

Jeżeli Malfoy to zauważył, nie dał żadnego znaku.

-No dalej, Potter - powiedział po chwili ciszy. - Zdążymy jeszcze na kolację. Nie jesteś głodny?

-Potwornie, - przyznał Harry - ale nigdzie nie idę.

Poza głodem doskwierało mu też zimno bijące z kamiennych ścian oraz ból głowy, od przytłaczająco kolorowego światła piekły go oczy.

Malfoy westchnął cicho i na moment oparł czoło na kolanie. 

-Jesteś uparty, jak osioł, przysięgam. Spędzisz tutaj całą noc, bo nie chcesz widzieć się ze Granger i jej głupszą połówką?

Harry przewrócił oczami.

-On ma na imię Ron i nie jest wcale głupi. I nie. Mam szlaban ze Snape'm o dwudziestej. Wrócę kiedy wszyscy będą spać.

-Gratuluje, geniuszu. A jutro? Wyjdziesz zanim wszyscy wstaną? Zjesz śniadanie zanim zejdą do Wielkiej Sali, czy nie zjesz go wcale? 

Harry wbił paznokcie we wnętrze własnej dłoni.

-Zamknij się, Malfoy, błagam.

-Co z lekcjami? - kontynuował Ślizgon. - Jutro też je ominiesz? Nie zagrasz w Quidditcha, żeby nie musieć widzieć Weasleya?

Harry potarł skronie, a później wplótł palce w burzę czarnych włosów, spuszczając głowę i wlepiając spojrzenie we własne kolano.

-Nie wiem - wyrzucił z siebie. - Nie mam pojęcia, co zrobię jutro, albo pojutrze, ale wiem, że dzisiaj nie wytrzymam kolejnej rozmowy o tym kretyńskim balu.

-O balu - powtórzył Malfoy. - Siedzisz tutaj przez bal.

-Tak - odparł Harry, po czym szybko tym pokręcił głową. - Nie. W pewnym sensie... Nie chodzi o bal. Nie chodzi do końca o bal. 

-Więc o co?

-Przecież właśnie powiedziałem, że nie mam zamiaru o tym rozmawiać - warknął Harry. 

-Merlinie, dobra - parsknął Malfoy z poirytowaniem. Coś zaszeleściło i Malfoy trącił Harry'ego w kolano. - Masz.

Harry zerknął podejrzliwie na jabłko, ale wziął je w dłoń i po krótkiej chwili ugryzł.

Było zielone, chrupkie i soczyste i tak słodkie, że Harry nabrał jeszcze większych podejrzeń. Coś musiało odbić się na jego twarzy, bo Malfoy parsknął. Miał drugie jabłko, tak samo zielone i duże, we własnej bladej dłoni. 

-Są od mojej mamy - powiedział. - Sama wybrała odmiany, skrzyżowała je, a potem wyhodowała. Malfoy Manor to jedyne miejsce na świecie, gdzie je znajdziesz. 

-Jest przepyszne - powiedział Harry.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Wiem. Mama wysyła je sową, co jakiś czas. Czuj się wyróżniony, nie daję ich każdemu.

Zanim Harry mógł wymyślić jakaś rozsądną odpowiedź, rozbudowana wersja przypominajki - kolejny prezent od Syriusza - zabuczała w jego torbie.

\- Muszę iść - powiedział zbierając pospiesznie kulki z podłogi. - Na szlaban ze Snape'm. 

Draco wzruszył ramionami. 

-Jasne, Potter, uważaj, żeby nie wpaść na Garnger. 

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, lekkie i najwyraźniej niezbyt udane zaklęcie prywatności pękło, kiedy wyszedł zza gobelinu. 

* * *

Na ławce pomiędzy buteleczką atramentu, a plikiem czystych etykiet, stał kubek herbaty. 

Harry znieruchomiał się i spojrzał niepewnie na Snape'a, czytającego książkę przy swoim biurku. 

-Do dna, Panie Potter - powiedział profesor nie podnosząc głowy. 

Harry westchnął miękko i złapał za kubek. 

* * *

Ron i Hermiona czekali na niego w Pokoju Wspólnym. 

Oboje spali, kiedy Harry przeszedł cicho przez portret Grubej Damy, - Hermiona pod kocem, rozłożona na kanapie, Ron na fotelu z głową odrzuconą w tył, szeroko otwartymi ustami, chrapiąc niemiłosiernie - ale obudzili się, kiedy Harry postawił stopę na pierwszym stopniu schodów prowadzących do dormitoriów chłopców. 

-Harry - szepnęła Hermiona podnosząc się.

Ron chrapnął po raz ostatni i poderwał się z fotela, zrzucając na ziemię _Quidditch przez wieki_.

Harry westchnął cicho i odwrócił się, pocierając kąciki oczu. Był tak zmęczony, że ciężko było mu utrzymać otwarte powieki. Dochodziła już północ, Harry spędził dobrą godzinę plącząc się po opustoszałych korytarzach zamku, w żałosnej próbie uniknięcia swoich przyjaciół. 

-Harry - powtórzyła cicho Hermiona. - Wydaje nam się, że musimy porozmawiać. 

-Tak - powiedział Ron sennie. - Wariujesz, kumplu.

Hermiona uderzyła Rona pięścią w ramię. 

-Auć, Hermiono, przemoc nie jest rozwiązaniem...

-Ron miał na myśli, - przerwała mu stanowczo Hermiona - że się o Ciebie martwimy. Zachowujesz się ostatnio... Jesteś ciągle rozdrażniony, Harry. Reagujesz złością praktycznie bez powodu. Mogłeś, po prostu, powiedzieć nam o Cecilii.

-Przecież powiedziałem - parsknął Harry bezsilnie. 

-Powiedzieć _normalnie_, jak każdy _normalny_ człowiek - zaznaczył Ron. - Nie wywrzeszczeć nam to w bibliotece. 

Harry otworzył usta, żeby im powiedzieć, wszystko wytłumaczyć, ale słowa po prostu ugrzęzły mu w gardle, coś ścisnęło go w piersi, jakby jego płuca nie mogły pomieścić dość powietrza. Strach przed czymś, czego Harry nie mógł do końca wytłumaczyć, może tym, że go wyśmieją, albo tym, że będą mieli rację, skręcił mu boleśnie żołądek. jego dłonie były mokre od potu. Czy rozmowa z Rone'em i Hermioną zawsze była tak niewyobrażalnie ciężka?

Harry przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę, wplótł palce we własne włosy, a potem _pociągnął_ mocno. 

-Harry - Hermiona brzmiała na zaniepokojoną. - Nie możemy Ci pomóc, jeżeli nie będziesz z nami rozmawiał. 

-Powiedziałem wam - powtórzył Harry, czując łzy ściskające mu gardło. - Powtórzyłem to z tysiąc razy, po prostu...

-Właśnie o to chodzi - wyrzucił z siebie Ron, podnosząc nieznacznie głos. - Twierdzisz, że nie idziesz na bal, ale nie chcesz powiedzieć dlaczego, a potem nagle zaczynasz wrzeszczeć bez powodu. 

-To ty wrzeszczałeś - syknął Harry, oczy zapiekły go od wstrzymywanych łez. - To ty zacząłeś krzyczeć w bibliotece. Powiedziałem "nie", dlaczego nie możecie po prostu tego zaakceptować? 

-Bo to bez sensu - Ron wyrzucił ręce w powietrze i zrobił krok w kierunku Harry'ego, depcząc wyświechtanego _Quidditcha przez Wieki_. Ron był potężny, wysoki, miał długie ramiona i ogromne dłonie. Harry poczuł się, jakby znów był małym chłopcem, słyszącym słowo "dziwak" częściej niż własne imię, stojącym naprzeciw Dudleya i jego bandy. Ron zrobił kolejny krok nie przestając mówi, a Harry nie cofnął się, bez względu na to, jak bardzo tego chciał. - Nie możesz nie iść, Harry. To ty pokonałeś Voldemorta, gdyby nie ty nie byłoby tego balu. Pewnie nie byłoby nawet nas! To tylko trochę muzyki, tańców i dziwacznych szat, nie ma w tym nic strasznego!

Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści, czując się tak, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować od nadmiaru emocji. 

Chciałby po prostu... zniknąć. Ukryć się w miejscu, w którym byłby zupełnie sam, bez Rona i Hermiony i bez ich ciągłych oczekiwań i pytań, bez szeptów na korytarzach i dziewcząt chcących iść z nim na bal, pomimo wiary, w to, że kogoś zamordował. 

-Wszystko w porządku? 

Harry podskoczył, podobnie, jak Ron i Hermiona.

Neville stał w połowie schodów, mnąc róg ciepłej, szaro-niebieskiej piżamy.

Harry spojrzał na niego. Neville wyglądał, jak zawsze, na niepewnego i onieśmielonego, być może nawet na odrobinę przestraszonego, ale jednocześnie nawet na moment nie oderwał wzroku od Harry'ego. 

Harry poczuł, że jego pięści rozwijają się, napięte mięśnie rozluźniają, a skłębione emocje po prostu znikają. Jedynym dowodem na to, że jeszcze chwile wcześniej cokolwiek było nie tak, był ćmiący ból głowy. 

-Jasne - szepnął Harry, pocierając skroń. - Obudziliśmy cię? Przepraszam. 

Neville spojrzał niepewnie na Rona i Hermionę, potem znów na Harry'ego.

-Nic się nie stało - powiedział cicho, a potem zamilkł, wyraźnie nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. 

Harry zwrócił się do Rona i Hermiony. 

-Przepraszam. Pewnie macie rację, byłem ostatnio trochę... - wykonał nieokreślone machnięcie ręką, mając nadzieję, że oboje zinterpretują to na sposób, który ich zadowoli. - Jestem potwornie zmęczony, możemy porozmawiać o tym jutro?

Hermiona zacisnęła wargi w wąską linię. 

-Jutro, Harry.

Harry kiwnął głową, uczucie odrętwienia ogarnęło go całego. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Pokój Wspólny był lodowaty pomimo ognia płonącego w kominku, był zdziwiony, że nie widzi własnego oddechu.

Spędził pół nocy skulony w swoim łóżku, z kołdrą podciągniętą pod uszy, próbując się rozgrzać. 


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że kanonicznie na szóstym roku nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią był Severus, ale uznałam, że wolę żeby został przy Eliksirach, Dolores nie jest dla mnie nawet opcją, a Remusa chcę zostawić przy Syriuszu na GP 12. 
> 
> Nie chcę też tworzyć oryginalnych postaci, które spędzą na pierwszym planie więcej niż dwa akapity, więc zdecydowałam się na przywrócenie Alastora Moddy'ego. 
> 
> Takie zadośćuczynienie z mojej strony za spędzenie czwartego roku we własnym kufrze. :D

Harry obudził się do wściekłego jazgotu potrząsającego nim Rona. 

-Jasna cholera, Harry, budzę Cię już czwarty raz, za czterdzieści minut kończy się śniadanie, potem mamy Obronę, a ty nie zdążyłeś jeszcze nawet umyć zębów! Jeżeli znowu się spóźnimy to to na nas Moody przećwiczy Niewybaczalne!

Harry jęknął i wcisnął twarz w poduszkę. 

Nie miał ochoty na Obronę, na śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali, ani na paplaninę Moody'ego, który w sposobie nauczania nie różnił się wcale tak bardzo od Barty'ego Croucha Jr. 

-Harry, albo się podniesiesz, albo przysięgam, że osobiście ściągnę Cię z łóżka. 

-Nie chce mi się - wymamrotał Harry. - Powiedz Moody'emu, że jestem chory.

-Nie jesteś, wstawaj. 

-Może rzeczywiście jest - powiedział ktoś cicho. Neville, uświadomił sobie Harry. - Nie wygląda najlepiej. 

-Nie jest chory - powtórzył Ron ostro, potem westchnął cicho, jego głos złagodniał. - No dalej, Harry. Zjesz śniadanie i od razu będzie lepiej. Nie byłeś wczoraj na kolacji, to dlatego źle się czujesz. 

Harry zacisnął mocno powieki i znacząco podciągnął kołdrę pod brodę. 

-Masz dwie minuty - ostrzegł Ron.

Harry był już na wpół nieprzytomny, kiedy Ron zerwał z niego kołdrę, złapał go za kostkę i pociągnął mocno. Harry wrzasnął, gwałtownie powracając do rzeczywistości, syknął kiedy jego łokieć zderzył się z jedną z kolumn przytrzymujących baldachim i jęknął boleśnie, kiedy jego plecy trzasnęły o ziemię. 

Nevile musiał wyjść w międzyczasie, bo w sypialni był tylko Ron.

-Nienawidzę Cię - wymamrotał Harry rozcierając łokieć. 

-Masz pięć minut na prysznic, umycie zębów i ubranie się.

-Jesteś okropny - mruknął Harry podnosząc się z ziemi. - Gorszy niż Hermiona. Niby od kiedy tak Ci się spieszy na lekcje?

-Cztery i pół minuty - odpowiedział bezlitośnie Ron.

* * *

Hermiona czekała na nich w opustoszałym Pokoju Wspólnym, z grymasem niezadowolenia na twarzy i założonymi rękami, tupiąc rytmicznie prawą stopą o podłogę. 

Koc pod którym spała poprzedniej nocy był złożony w kącie kanapy. 

-Możecie mi wytłumaczyć, - syknęła - jak to jest, że zawsze się na wszystko spóźniamy? 

Ron machnął ręką w kierunku Harry'ego.

-To nie moja wina, za nic nie mogłem wyciągnąć go z łóżka.

Hermiona westchnęła i ruszyła szybkim krokiem w kierunku wyjścia z wieży. 

Harry czasem żałował, że jego przyjaciele nie są odrobinę mniej wielozadaniowi, bo szalone tępo, które narzucili, żeby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w Wielkiej Sali nawet odrobinę nie przeszkadzało im w mówieniu.

-Mieliśmy porozmawiać, Harry - powiedziała Hermiona. 

Harry ziewną i przyspieszył, żeby się z nimi zrównać. 

-Teraz? 

-Możemy chociaż zjeść śniadanie? - zawtórował mu Ron.

-Nie - stwierdziła stanowczo Hermiona. - Wczoraj powiedziałeś jutro. Jest jutro. 

Harry jęknął cicho i potarł kąciki oczu. 

-Nie jestem w nastroju, Hermiono, naprawdę. Chyba coś mnie łapie, czuje się, jakbym mógł przespać następny tydzień. 

Hermiona zatrzymała się tak nagle, że Harry i Ron przeszli kilka kolejnych kroków, zanim zdali sobie, że jej nie ma. 

-Możesz nam chociaż powiedzieć, gdzie byłeś wczoraj przez cały dzień? 

-Tu i tam.

-Harry - warknęła ostro Hermiona. - Zniknąłeś wieczorem w niedzielę i wróciłeś wieczorem w poniedziałek. Dwadzieścia cztery godziny, czy masz w ogóle pojęcie, jak bardzo się o ciebie martwiliśmy?

-Hermiono...

-Nie przerywaj mi. Gdzie spałeś?

Harry przewrócił oczami, myśląc, że to chyba to uczucie, które towarzyszyło byciu karconym przez matkę. Obok, Ron poruszył się niezręcznie, prawdopodobnie dochodząc do podobnego wniosku. 

-W dormitorium - powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. - Wszyscy już spali, kiedy przyszedłem. 

Hermiona rzuciła Ron'owi ostre spojrzenie. 

-Powiedziałeś, że na pewno go nie było. 

Ron poczerwieniał.

-Po zastanowieniu, mogłem zasnąć szybciej niż myślałem.

Hermiona westchnęła z irytacją i znów spojrzała na Harry'ego. 

-Co z posiłkami?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

-Wstałem wcześnie i pierwszy poszedłem na śniadanie. Obiad dostałem w kuchni od skrzatów domowych. Zanim zapytasz, poszedłem w czasie lekcji, żeby nikt mnie nie zobaczył.

-Co robiłeś przez cały dzień?

-Hermiono, czy możemy...

-Cicho, Ron. Co robiłeś, Harry? Ponieważ wiem, że nie było Cię na żadnej lekcji, ani u Hagrida, ani u dyrektora. Nikt Cię nie widział. Nie wiedzieliśmy, co mamy powiedzieć. Ominęłam przez Ciebie zajęcia, Harry. 

Harry poczuł niepokojący chichot bulgoczący mu w piersi, na samą myśl o Malfoy'u siedzącym w ciemnej, zakurzonej dziurze.

"Granger ominęła dla ciebie Zielarstwo, Potter", powiedział. 

Harry zdławił szybko emocję, wiedząc, że śmiech nie jest reakcją, która pomoże mu wydostać się z tej sytuacji. 

-Nic nie robiłem - powiedział, odliczając w głowie od stu w dół. - Plątałem się po zamku, poszedłem na jezioro, siedziałem w pustych klasach.

-Więc spędziłeś cały dzień, mając gdzieś, że się o Ciebie zamartwiamy. 

Harry drgnął. 

-Nie wiedziałem, że będziecie się martwić.

Hermiona z wściekłości tupnęła nogą, jakby znów miała jedenaście lat. Przez chwilę Harry myślał, że dostane w twarz.

-Oczywiście, że się martwiliśmy, Harry!- krzyknęła, całe jej ciało było napięte, ręce wyciągnięte wzdłuż ciała, dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści. - Jesteś naszym przyjacielem! To normalne, że się o Ciebie martwimy!

Nie do końca, pomyślał Harry, mimo wszystko nie mając odwagi powiedzieć tego na głos. Nie wydawali się specjalnie zmartwieni, kiedy Harry powtarzał im setki razy, że nie chce czegoś robić, albo, że chce żeby zostawili go w spokoju. Nie przejmowali się szeptami i chichotami na korytarzach, jakby w ogóle ich nie słyszeli. 

-Nie możesz po prostu załatwiać wszystkiego krzykami, Harry!

Harry zacisnął zęby, czując gniew, nagły rozpalający ogień w jego płucach, jak _Incendio._

-To nie ja zacząłem krzyczeć w bibliotece, Hermiono. 

-Nie próbuj mnie teraz obwiniać - parsknął Ron. 

Harry odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył szybkim krokiem w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. 

-Nie możesz po prostu odchodzić, za każdym razem, kiedy usłyszysz coś, co Ci się nie podoba! - krzyknęła za nim Hermiona. 

-Nie? - parsknął Harry. - Więc co właśnie robię?

Harry usłyszał za sobą kroki, ale zignorował je kompletnie. 

To było lepsze. Po prostu odejść, zamiast, kłócić się w nieskończoność. 

Hermiona i Ron dogonili Harry'ego jeszcze przed Wielką Salą, co nie było wcale takie dziwne. Ron był od niego wyższy o jakieś pół głowy, jego stopy były ogromne i nie było niczego, co motywowałoby go bardziej niż możliwość wygrania kłótni. 

-Zachowujesz się irracjonalnie - syknął Ron, zrównując się z Harrym. Hermiona była dwa kroki za nim i Harry uświadomił zbyt późno, że Wielka Sala nie była najlepszym wyborem. 

-Irracjonalnie - prychnął Harry. - Ciężkie słowo, przebywanie z Hermioną Ci służy. 

Wstyd zalał go jeszcze zanim zdanie opuściło jego usta. Zabrzmiał, jak... jak Malfoy, kiedy jeszcze był nieznośnym dupkiem. 

Czy Harry zmieniał się w kogoś takiego? 

Czy naprawdę zachowywał się, jak szaleniec?

-Właśnie o to chodzi. Coś jest z tobą nie tak, od początku roku. To przez tych mugoli? Jeżeli znowu coś zrobili mogłeś po prostu napisać...

-Nic nie zrobili, nie chodzi o nich - odparł szybko Harry. 

-Więc o co? - warknął nisko Ron, kiedy przechodzili przez wrota do Wielkiej Sali. - Nie wmówisz mi, że ciskasz się od tygodni z powodu pieprzonego balu.

-Bal nie jest teraz najważniejszy, Ron - szepnęła nerwowo Hermiona. - On zniknął na całą dobę _bez słowa_. 

-Nie chcę słyszeć nawet słowa o balu - ostrzegł Harry.

Wielka Sala wciąż była pełna, mimo, że zostało jakieś dziesięć minut do końca śniadania. Kilka osób nawet odwróciło się w ich kierunku. Pomimo całej tej sprawy z magią, szkołą dla czarodziejów i kwestią istnienia zupełnie innego świata z osobnymi władzami, tradycjami i kulturą, po jakimś czasie codzienne życie w Hogwarcie okazywało się dość monotonne. Plotki, kłótnie, romanse i cała reszta wszelakich afer zwabiały uczniów, jak krew w wodzie wabiła rekina. 

Harry tego nienawidził.

-Wkurzasz mnie, tak potwornie - wyrzucił z siebie Ron. - To bal z okazji twojego zwycięstwa nad złem, jak możesz nie chcieć przyjść?! 

Harry zatrzymał się kawałek przed pustym miejscem przy stole Gryffindoru.

-Dlaczego zależy ci bardziej niż mi? - zapytał ostro, utrzymując swój głos na neutralnym poziomie. Wciąż nie odrobił pierwszego szlabanu, to cud, że Snape nie odjął mu punktów. - Sam mówisz, że to tylko bal, po co mam tam iść? Żeby siedzieć, tak jak na czwartym roku, w otoczeniu ludzi, z którymi nie mam o czym rozmawiać, słuchać Fatalnych Jędz i patrzeć na ciebie i Hermionę?

-Lubisz Fatalne Jędze! Czekaj. Więc o to chodzi? Jesteś zazdrosny?

Harry parsknął niekontrolowanym śmiechem. 

Siedzący w pobliżu Neville wymamrotał niepewnie, że może powinni usiąść i się uspokoić i _wszystko w porządku, Harry? _

Nic nie było w porządku, Harry wiedział. 

Był wściekły i zmęczony i jednocześnie tak potwornie bezsilny, że miał ochotę upaść na ziemię, w miejscu w którym stał i zacząć wrzeszczeć, jak szaleniec, ale zanim zdążył warknąć na Neville'a, Hermiona zajęła miejsce obok niego i powiedziała mu, żeby się nie przejmował tą _dwójką przerośniętych dzieciaków_, jakby sama przed chwilą nie tupała ze złości na korytarzu. 

-Zazdrosny? - powtórzył Harry, jego dłoni znowu były tak lodowate, jak w nocy. - O czym ty w ogóle mówisz Ron? Cieszę się, że jesteście razem szczęśliwi, nie jestem zazdrosny, jestem... - Harry ścisnął grzbiet swojego nosa, wściekły z powodu niemożliwości wyrażenia wszystkich tych dziwacznych uczuć i myśli, które rozrywały go od środka. - Naprawdę tak potwornie Ci zależy, żebym z kimś poszedł na ten cholerny bal?

Ron wyrzucił ręce w powietrze.

-Tak!

Te części stołów Gryffidoru i Ravenclawu, które były najbliżej przysłuchiwały się rozmowie, Harry poznawał po sposobie w jaki uciszali się na zmianę, jednocześnie udając bardzo zainteresowanych patrzeniem wszędzie tylko nie na Rona i Harry'ego.

-W porządku! 

Później Harry stwierdził całkiem poważnie, że to wszystko to wina Malfoya, bo akurat wstawał od stołu i zwrócił uwagę Harry'ego, ale prawda była taka, że Harry myślał tylko o tym, że Malfoy był jedną z niewielu i jedyną, o której Harry wiedział, osobą, w całej szkole, która miała kompletnie gdzieś z kim Harry pójdzie na bal.

Żeby dostać się do stołu Ślizgonów znajdującego się pod ścianą, Harry musiał obejść stół Gryfindoru. Na szczęście, albo może wręcz przeciwnie, wolne miejsca, które Harry wypatrzył były tuż przy krawędzi, więc dopadnięcie do Malfoya zajęło mu dosłownie trzy minuty.

Malfoy stał już obok stołu i nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad torby, w której czegoś szukał, dopóki Harry się nie odezwał. 

-Malfoy.

-Potter? - jakimś cudem brzmiał na odrobinę zaskoczonego i jednocześnie kompletnie niezainteresowanego, jakby żadna rzecz, która Harry miał mu do powiedzenia nie mogła zmienić nawet pojedynczego punktu jego planu na najbliższe pół roku.

-Pójdziesz ze mną na ten idiotyczny bal?

Kąciki wąskich warg Malfoya drgnęły lekko, w rozbawieniu lub irytacji.

Stojąca obok Pansy wydała z siebie dziwaczny skrzek. Wielka Sala zamilkła powoli, głowa po głowie, uczniowie odwrócili się w ich kierunku.

Harry poczuł, że jego mózg w końcu zaczął nadążać za jego skretyniałymi ustami, Merlinie, co się właśnie stało, czy Pansy nie była przypadkiem dziewczyną Malfoya?

Czy Harry kompletnie zwariował?

-Jasne, Potter - powiedział Malfoy, na kilka sekund przed tym, jak Harry trzasnąłby sam siebie Avadą.

Wielka Sala zamieniła się w rój rozwścieczonych os

* * *

Ron nie rozmawiał z nim przez następne trzy tygodnie. 


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem, czy to ważne, ale zdałam sobie sprawę, ze nigdzie nie napisałam pewnej rzeczy. 
> 
> Mianowicie, najpierw przeczytałam książki J.K. Rowling i dopiero po tym obejrzałam filmy i to wszystko już jakiś czas temu. Chociaż uważam, że wersje filmowe były naprawdę dobre, a aktorzy stanęli na wysokości zadania, wciąż wiele rzeczy związanych z HP wyobrażam sobie inaczej niż pokazane to było w filmie. Filmowi Harry, Ron i Hermiona (jeszcze raz powtarzam, naprawdę świetne aktorstwo) nie są Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną, których widzę kiedy piszę sceny z nimi. Ron jest dla mnie naprawdę wysoki, bardzo piegowaty o długich i niezręcznych kończynach, burza włosów Hermiony zdecydowanie zawstydza nieład, który dostaliśmy w filmie. Harry jest niski i dla mnie zawsze będzie, to praktycznie jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, których się o nim dowiedzieliśmy w książce, włosy też są w większym bałaganie, a jego oczy są naprawdę zielone, a nie szare, czy niebieskie.
> 
> Jest jeszcze kilka kwestii, w które nie będę się zagłębiać, drobne szczegóły, nie wiem, czy mają jakieś znaczenie, ale chciałam, żebyście wiedzieli. 
> 
> Snape i Draco wypadli naprawdę bardzo blisko mojego wyobrażenia. :D

Syriusz był... niezadowolony to raczej nieodpowiednie słowo, uznał Harry. 

List przyszedł razem ze zmiętym, zalanym kawą egzemplarzem _Proroka_, którego Harry zdecydowanie nie prenumerował, chwilę po ostatniej lekcji - Historii Magii. Był krótki i chaotyczny wahając się od "dlaczego Harry?" do "to taki żart, prawda?", żeby ostatecznie zatrzymać się na jakiejś dziwacznej, pokrętnej obietnicy akceptacji jego decyzji, chyba, że będzie próbował za Draco wyjść, co nawet nie było opcją, bo Syriusz nie miał zamiaru spotykać się z Lucjuszem Malfoy'em podczas każdych urodzin, Świąt i pogrzebów. 

Harry był rozdarty pomiędzy zignorowaniem listu, a napisaniem, że Lucjusz Malfoy nie może wychodzić z własnego domu przed klika następnych dziesięcioleci, więc Syriusz nie powinien martwić się na zapas. 

Potem zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien zacząć od tego, że właściwie, to wszystko to jedna wielka pomyłka, z winy Malfoya, tego młodszego, oczywiście, i Harry nie miał nawet zamiaru zbyt często z nim rozmawiać, a co dopiero za niego wychodzić. 

Ogromna kropla atramentu skapnęła z końcówki pióra na pusty pergamin, tworząc paskudnego kleksa, Harry westchnął cicho, złożył list od Syriusza i wycinek gazety i wcisnął je do kieszeni szaty. Zachlapany pergamin wyrzucił do kosza, w pustej sali, w której się ukrywał.

Rita Skeeter potrzebowała jednego dnia na napisanie przepełnionego bzdurami artykułu o zakazanej miłości, odwadze i wytrwałym dążeniu do własnego szczęścia, Harry jej nienawidził. Nigdy w życiu nie czuł czegoś takiego do nikogo, chyba nawet do Voldemorta.

To właśnie z _Proroka Codziennego_, Syriusz i Remus dowiedzieli się o... tym całym zamieszaniu, bo Harry był zbyt zajęty złoszczeniem się na samego siebie, żeby choć pomyśleć o napisaniu do Syriusza. Tej gazety Harry też nienawidził. 

Remus wysłał tylko krótką, ostrożną notatkę, z zapytaniem, co się naprawdę stało, za co Harry był mu naprawdę wdzięczny, nawet jeżeli nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien odpisać.

Były też trzy zdjęcia, nie w gazecie, ale krążące po szkole, siedem knutów, za jedną kopię. Dwa z nich przedstawiały Harry'ego w różnych etapach nacierania na stół Slytherynu z zaciętą miną i zaciśniętymi pięściami. Jedno zawierało nawet zaskoczony wyraz twarzy Ron'a widoczny przez jakieś trzy sekundy. Trzecie zdjęcie było zrobione w idealnym momencie, żeby uchwycić punkt kulminacyjny tego szaleństwa. Harry i Darco stojący twarzą w twarz, Harry tak potwornie, irytująco niski i Draco z tym idiotycznym uśmieszkiem i "Jasne, Potter", bezgłośne, ale perfekcyjnie czytelne. 

Cholerny Colin Creevey, z tą swoją obsesją na punkcie robienia Harry'emu zdjęć. 

Ron nawet nie patrzył w jego kierunku, Hermiona pełniła rolę słabego mostu pomiędzy nimi, ale nie mogła przecież być Ronem i Harrym jednocześnie, więc więcej przebywała ze swoim chłopakiem, Harry nie mógł nawet znaleźć powodu, żeby się na nią złościć.

Hogwart był przepełniony plotkami, o tym, że Harry i Malfoy byli sekretnie parą od lat, że to dlatego Malfoy'owie zostali tak łagodnie potraktowani, bo Harry się za nimi wstawił, że być może nawet to dzięki Harry'emu, Draco nie stał się bezwzględnym Śmierciożercą.

Harry spędził całe dwa dni z oczami wlepionymi we własne buty, przemykając cicho korytarzami. Jadł w kuchni, na lekcjach starał się nawet zbyt głośno nie oddychać, na dodatek poprzedniej nocy zaliczył dziwaczny spadek chęci do czegokolwiek, w tym uniknięcia zostania jednym ze składników Eliksirów i ominął swój szlaban. Snape go zabije.

Harry powinien był wiedzieć lepiej, chociaż raz użyć tego swojego cholernego mózgu, co mu w ogóle przyszło do głowy, Merlinie.

Nawet bardziej niż zły, Harry'emu było po prostu wstyd. Pomijając całkowicie fakt, że stracił rozum przed całą szkołą, gorsze był chyba tylko to, że w całą sprawę wciągnął Malfoya. Być może gdyby Malfoy wciąż był dupkiem, wyrzuty sumienia zżerałyby Harry'ego odrobinę mniej, ale to jabłko było przepyszne, a Malfoy zachowywał się bardziej niż tylko cywilizowanie, więc Harry miał wrażenie, że to on był dupkiem w tej relacji. 

Z drugiej strony, Malfoy mógł po prostu odmówić i kazać mu spadać na drzewo, albo, jeżeli tak potwornie nalegał na bycie uprzejmym, mógł skłamać, że ma już kim iść. 

Harry westchnął cicho, potarł dłońmi twarz i westchnął znów.

Nie miał pojęcia co teraz, co napisać Syriuszowi, jak przeprosić Rona, ugłaskać Snape'a i co właściwie miał zrobić z Malfoy'em? 

* * *

Poczucie winy związane z wrobieniem Malfoya w bal, zniknęło dość szybko.

Zaczęło się od tego, że Harry wyszedł cicho z klasy, planując przekraść się do Wieży Gryfindoru, po płaszcz, a potem pójść do Hagrida, ale został zatrzymany w pół kroku, przez głos dochodzący zza jego pleców.

-Hej! Potter, zaczekaj!

Harry zamarł, czując się jak jeż, albo szczur, albo inne małe zwierze, patrzące w dwa rażące reflektory nadjeżdżającego samochodu.

Draco Malfoy szedł w kierunku Harry'ego, Blaise Zabini dwa kroki za nim, z tak potwornie znudzonym wyrazem twarzy, że Harry miał ochotę przeprosić go za kłopot. 

-Słuchaj - odezwał się Harry pierwszy, wyznając zasadę, że lepiej zapobiec wrzaskom niż się z nimi użerać. Właśnie tak przetrwał na Privet Drive 4. - Przepraszam za to wszystko, nie musimy nigdzie iść, nawet nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłem. Po prostu o tym zapomnijmy i...

-Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? - parsknął Malfoy, rzucając Zabiniemu szybkie spojrzenie, zdające się mówić "słyszałeś go?". Zabini uśmiechnął się oszczędnie. - Idziemy na ten bal. I to _razem_, żeby wszyscy mogli zazdrościć mi bardziej niż teraz. 

-Malfoy - westchnął Harry. - Chyba nie rozumiesz...

-To ty nie rozumiesz - przerwał mu Malfoy. - Zaprosiłeś mnie przed całą szkołą, nie możesz tego odwołać. I te zdjęcia. Doskonale widać na nich, jak cała Wielka Sala _zielenieje_ z zazdrości, mam z dziesięć kopii każdego z nich, nie odbierzesz mi tego teraz, Potter. 

I jakoś wtedy, Harry'emu przestało być Malfoya żal. 

-Jesteś okropny - powiedział i przewrócił oczami, kiedy Malfoy parsknął śmiechem w odpowiedzi. - Serio. Jesteś po prostu straszny. 

-Tak? - zapytał Malfoy, brzmiąc dziwnie figlarnie. - A nie zaprosiłeś mnie tylko po to, żeby zrobić na złość rudej części waszego małego, gryfońskiego trójkąta.

-Nie - powiedział Harry, szybko i stanowczo. 

-Ach, więc to z powodu naszej niegasnącej, sekretnej miłości?

Harry zacisnął na moment powieki, ścisnął grzbiet swojego nosa i być może zaczerwienił się lekko.

-Ciebie to naprawdę bawi.

Nagle, Zabini parsknął cichym śmiechem. Harry uniósł na niego brew.

-To _jest_ zabawne - powiedział Zabini. - Ludzie to idioci, nie ma nic lepszego niż obserwowanie, jak łamią sobie karki, żeby się za tobą obejrzeć 

-Z mojej perspektywy to wygląda odrobinę inaczej - wymamrotał Harry. - Okay niech Ci będzie, Malfoy, pójdziemy na bal. 

-Wspaniale, to będzie zaszczyt, panie Potter - powiedział Malfoy.

Harry miał ochotę go udusić, albo udusić z siebie, ale prawda jest taka, że sekretnie trochę Malfoya podziwiał, za tą niewzruszoną postawę, więc zamiast udusić kogokolwiek, przewrócił znów oczami, machnął ręką i wymamrotał, że musi już iść.

-Będziemy się świetnie bawić - rzucił za nim Malfoy. - Pomyśl o tych wszystkich wściekłych, zazdrosnych ludziach.

Malfoy, pomyślał Harry przyspieszając kroku, był dokładnie takim samym dupkiem, jak dawniej. 

* * *

Ostatecznie Harry nie dotarł do Hagrida, tylko nad jezioro, gdzie spędził samotnie kilka godzin, wpatrując się w szarą, niemal nieruchomą taflę wody. Było potwornie zimno, za kilka dni powinien spaść śnieg, więc kiedy już wszedł do klasy Eliksirów, jego dłonie były skostniałe i potwornie czerwone.

Snape uniósł na niego brew, więc Harry zaczął mówić, mając nadzieję przekonać go, że kolejny szlaban i odjęcie punktów nie jest potrzebne, albo chociaż zagadać go na śmierć.

-Przepraszam, wiem, że miałem wczoraj przyjść, ale nie czułem się najlepiej. 

-Nie najlepiej się pan czuł - powtórzył Snape. Na biurku leżała otwarta książka, chyba inna niż ostatnio, w prawej dłoni miał pióro. - Proszę rozwinąć.

-Uch... myślę, że coś mnie łapie - powiedział Harry niezręcznie. - Grypa. Albo... coś. 

Snape zaostrzoną końcówką pióra wskazał na ławkę przy której Harry siedział podczas szlabanu.

-Proszę siadać, panie Potter. I wypić herbatę.

Na ławce rzeczywiście stał ten sam kubek co ostatnio. Jego zawartość parowała, więc Harry natychmiast owinął wokół niego lodowate dłonie. Herbata była słodka, odrobinę ziołowa, ale w dobry sposób. 

Harry wymienił sześć etykiet i wypił cały kubek, zanim Snape się odezwał. 

-Grono Pedagogiczne jest panem zaniepokojone - powiedział. Harry był już właściwie dość przyzwyczajony do nagłych komentarzy Snape'a, więc tylko wzruszył ramionami.

-Niepotrzebnie, wszystko jest w porządku.

-Nie sądzę - powiedział Snape odkładając pióro i podnosząc wzrok na Harry'ego. - Madame Pince mówiła coś o przeraźliwej kłótni z pańskimi przyjaciółmi, Hagrid narzeka, że już pan z nim nie rozmawia. Nie widujemy pana poza lekcjami, nawet w Wielkiej Sali podczas posiłków, która, przypominam, służy do ich spożywania. Chyba nie muszę wspominać o wtorkowym incydencie?

Harry odetchnął głęboko.

-Przepraszam.

-Nie mam pojęcia za co pan przeprasza, panie Potter.

Harry poczuł się oszukany, rozmowa była trudniejsza niż zazwyczaj.

-Wie pan dlaczego czekolada pomaga po spotkaniu z dementorem?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, mając wrażenie, że bierze udział w grze, której zasad nikt mu nie wyjaśnił.

-Dementor żywi się lękiem, przywołuje najgorsze wspomnienia - powiedział Snape. - Wpływa na emocje swoich ofiar, wywołuje przygnębienie, strach, bezsilność. Czekolada powoduje wydzielanie w mózgu endorfin, nazywanych też hormonami szczęścia, które poprawiają nastrój i łagodzą ból. Mugole nie mają o tym pojęcia, ale powód dla którego tak ją lubią jest prosty. Jej główny składnik to miazga kakaowa, otrzymana, oczywiście z ziarna kakaowego, które zawiera w sobie magię. Niezbyt wiele i wciąż nie ma dla nich zbyt wielu zastosować, ale używa się go do przyrządzenia pewnego eliksiru _Modus Autem, _którego głównym zadaniem jest wyregulowanie wydzielanych związków chemicznych w mózgu, w tym endorfin, serotoniny i dopaminy - Snape zastukał lekko paznokciem wolnej ręki w blat biurka, jakby wahał się przed dokończeniem swojego wykładu. - Trzynaście kropli do herbaty z nagietka i pokrzywy z łatwością radzi sobie z pierwszymi objawami depresji.

Zimny pot spłyną Harry'emu po karku, kiedy spojrzał na pusty kubek po herbacie. 

-Szprycuje mnie pan - powiedział, mając wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje, _chcąc_ zwymiotować, zanim to całe _Modus Autem_, czy co tam Snape wlał do herbaty, rozejdzie się po jego organizmie. Zaraz po tym wyrzucił z siebie gwałtowne - Nie mam depresji.

-Oczywiście, że nie panie Potter - przyznał Snape, irytując tym Harry'ego potwornie.

-Więc, co...

-Nie skończyłem - stwierdził Snape stanowczo, ale spokojnie. Harry wiedział, jak radzić sobie z gniewem innych ludzi, potrafił się kłócić, nawet jeżeli tego nienawidził, mógł po prostu wyjść, uciec, albo pokajać się i przeprosić, ale w obliczu zimnej logiki Snape'a, czuł się bezsilny, jak świeżo wyklute pisklę. - Nie ma pan depresji, panie Potter. To poważna choroba, do której pokonania nie wystarczy eliksir na zapalenie płuc, czy ból głowy. Zapewniam pana, że w przypadku depresji, nie załatwialibyśmy tego w ten sposób, podczas szlabanu, przy herbacie z dodatkiem trzynastu kropel eliksiru, który mogą spożywać kobiety w ciąży na wahania nastroju. 

Snape zamilkł na moment potem westchnął cicho i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Snape może być poruszony całą tą sytuacją bardziej niż pozwala po sobie poznać.

-Nie ma pan depresji, - powtórzył Snape - ale jest pan niepokojąco blisko jej rozwinięcia, nie mam zamiaru patrzeć, jak bohater czarodziejskiego świata pogłębia się we własnym nieszczęściu. 

Szczerze mówiąc, Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien opowiedzieć, ani nawet, co myśleć, więc tylko milczał, gapiąc się bezradnie na Snape'a, czekając na jego następne słowa. 

-Jeżeli mam być z panem szczery, - powiedział nauczyciel - uważam, że wszyscy popełniliśmy błąd. Wojna nie skończyła się wraz ze śmiercią Voldemorta, ani nie skończy się wraz ze złapaniem ostatniego Smierciożercy. Dla nas, dla tych którzy w niej walczyli, wojna nie skończy się nigdy. Zapomnieliśmy, że pomimo tego, co pan zrobił, wciąż ma pan zaledwie szesnaście lat. Niech pan mnie poprawi, jeżeli się mylę. Czuje się pan tak, jakby nagle wszystko straciło sens. Wykonał pan powierzone panu zadnie i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia, co robić dalej. Jest pan zagubiony, rozmowa z ludźmi, z którymi spędził pan ostanie sześć lat jest trudniejsza niż kiedykolwiek - Snape przerwał na moment, jakby oczekiwał od Harry'ego jakiegoś zaprzeczenia, ale Harry był zbyt zajęty pochłanianiem wyjaśnień Snape'a, opisujący tak dobrze to czego on sam nie był w stanie ubrać w słowa.

Snape kontynuował.

\- Stres jest ogromnie niszczący, szczególnie młodego człowieka. Pan gromadził go w sobie praktycznie od dnia, w którym po raz pierwszy przekroczył pan próg Hogwardu. Czuje się pan dobrze, a potem nagle pojawia się problem, niezbyt duży, ale nie może pan przestać o nim myśleć. Lekcja eliksirów, esej z transmutacji, zaklęcie, którego nie może pan opanować. Nie mierzy się pan z tymi rzeczami pierwszy raz, ale nagle okazuje się, że pod koniec dnia jest pan tak przytłoczony problemami, z którymi ma pan wrażenie, że sobie nie poradzi, że nie ma pan nawet siły próbować. Właśnie stąd cała sprawa z balem. Coś w całym tym idiotycznym przedsięwzięciu pana denerwuje. Być może taniec, albo ludzie, może nie lubi pan hałasu i tłumów, może nawet pan nie wie, o co chodzi. Pana umysł wyolbrzymia emocje, wypacza je. Denerwuje się pan, bo ludzie nalegają na pana obecność, chcą pana zmusić do czegoś, czego pan nie chce, a tego nie lubi nikt. Bezskutecznie szuka pan rozwiązania, stresuje się, presja pańskich przyjaciół staje się nie do zniesienia, więc desperacko próbując wyplątać się z problemu robi pan jakąś kompletną, bezsensowną głupotę, którą dyktują panu skłębione, niezrozumiałe, przytłaczające emocje. Później pan żałuje, to co miało być rozwiązaniem, staje się kolejnym problemem. Błędne koło. 

-I niby skąd pan o tym wszystkim wie? - zapytał bezbarwnie Harry.

Snape podniósł z biurka książkę i pomachał nią na boki.

-Ostatnie dwa tygodnie spędziłem zgłębiając literaturę i zasięgając profesjonalnych opinii. Nie było łatwo, medycy mają wyjątkowo wścibską naturę, chcieli koniecznie wiedzieć, kogo mam na myśli. Madame Pomfrey sądzi, że podejrzewam u siebie depresje.

-Może - powiedział Harry - to pan wszystko wyolbrzymia. Może jestem po prostu rozpuszczony. Sława uderzyła mi do głowy.

-Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak przerażony pan jest pod ostrzałem spojrzeń pańskich szkolnych kolegów, śmiem sądzić, że zamiłowanie do sławy nie jest kwintesencją problemu. 

Harry wypuścił powoli powietrze z płuc.

-Zamierza pan komuś o tym powiedzieć?

Nauczyciel nie odpowiadał przez chwile, jakby zastanawiał się po raz setny nad tą kwestią, potem pokręcił głową. 

-Nie, panie Potter, nie sądzę, żeby to było konieczne. Zrobię to jednak, jeżeli uznam, że nie jestem w stanie pomóc panu sam. 

-Więc... herbata - wykrztusił Harry. - Herbata mi pomoże?

-Częściowo. To jednak nie wszystko. Ma pan siłę wstać z łóżka, uczy się pan, pańskie oceny utrzymują się na przyzwoitym poziomie, jest pan teraz tutaj. To wszystko oznacza, że wciąż mamy czas, zanim będę musiał zgłosić to komukolwiek. Nie ma pan depresji, ale jest pan dosłownie o dwa kroki od niej. Są trzy punkty, dzięki którym temu zapobiegniemy, teoretycznie naprawdę proste, w praktyce może być inaczej. Po pierwsze _Modus Autem, _żeby zaczął pan jaśniej myśleć. Naprawi pańskie emocje, poprawi postrzeganie świata, dzięki czemu punkt drugi będzie łatwiejszy do zrealizowania. To, że przestanie pan zagłębiać się w swoje rozwichrzone emocje nie załatwi problemu. Przyczyna, panie Potter. Musi się pan zastanowić dlaczego do tego doszło. Skąd się wzięły pańskie obawy i problemy. Czego się pan boi. Trzeci krok to przejście przez to wszystko. Jeden po drugim, razem, rozwiążemy pańskie problemy, stawimy czoła lękom. Rozumie pan?

Harry kiwnął głową, niepokój i wstyd skręciły mu żołądek. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, będzie musiał rozmawiać o tym wszystkim z _Severusem Snapem._

-Musi pan współpracować - powiedział nauczyciel. - Nie dowiem się, co panu siedzi w głowie, jeżeli mi pan nie powie - Snape przekręcił lekko głowę w praco. - Chyba, że chce pan, żebym użył Oklumencji?

-Nie - wyrzucił z siebie stanowczo Harry. 

Był prawie pewien, że kąciki warg Snape'a drgnęły z rozbawieniem, ale równie dobrze mogło mu się wydawać, bo najwyraźniej był szalony, jak Gilderoy Lockhart.

Potem czarny wzrok Snape'a spłynął na blat ławki, przy której siedział Harry.

-Krwawi pan na moje składniki, panie Potter - powiedział wstając z krzesła. 

Zanim Harry miał szansę zapytać, o czym Snape właściwie mówił, nauczyciel pokonał dystans między nimi w kilku szybkich krokach i wziął lewą rękę Harry'ego w swoje ciepłe dłonie, odganiając przy tym prawą jego dłoń, wciąż zaciśniętą wokół rękojeści nożyka, którym zrywał etykiety. Ostrze tkwiło we wnętrzu dłoni Harry'ego, tak głęboko, że Harry czuł tylko mrowienie zamiast bólu. Snape usunął go delikatnie i odłożył na pobliską ławkę, jakby sądził, że Harry może sięgnąć po niego ponownie 

Krew ściekła w gęstych strumieniach pomiędzy palcami i wzdłuż przedramienia Harry'ego, wsiąkając w jego szaty i skapując na ławkę. Snape przyłożył czubek różdżki do rany i uleczył ją krótkim zaklęciem, kolejnym usunął krew.

Potem przekręcił lekko dłoń Harry'ego, jego kciuk przebiegł niemal niezauważalnie po pamiątce, którą zostawiła mu Umbridge. Wszytko trwało tylko chwilę, nauczyciel puścił Harry'ego i odwrócił się, żeby wrócić do swojego biurka.

-To wszystko na dzisiaj, panie Potter - powiedział. - Może pan wracać do Wieży, otrzymuje pan kolejny szlaban, za zanieczyszczenie składników do eliksirów, co mogło spowodować zmianę lub utratę ich właściwości. Przez, powiedzmy, następne dwa tygodnie, co drugi dzień o dwudziestej. Zaczynamy pojutrze, proszę się zastanowić nad punktem drugim.

Po powrocie do dormitorium, Harry był tak skupiony na tym, co się stało, że nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na grobową aurę dobiegającą z łóżka Rona. 


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chciałbym zaznaczyć, że nie jestem psychologiem ani psychiatrą, nigdy nie miałam depresji, cała wiedza zawarta w tym tekście jest czerpania z artykułów w internecie i kilku wykładów na temat zaburzeń psychicznych, w których brałam udział.
> 
> Jeżeli ktoś poczuje się obrażony, albo po prostu uzna, że napisałam kompletne bzdury, nie wahajcie się o tym napisać w komentarzu, albo wiadomości prywatnej (jest w ogóle taka opcja na ao3?).
> 
> Radziłabym też nie sugerować się w żaden sposób "terapią" Harry'ego, pomijając fakt, że nie jestem fachowcem, akcja dzieje się w świecie magicznycznym, a chyba każdy wie, że tam wszytko jest łatwiejsze. Jezeli sądzicie, że wy lub osoba z waszego otoczenia cierpi z powodu depresji, należy zwrócić się do kogoś, kto będzie mógł wam profesjonalnie pomóc.
> 
> Poza tym, dzięki za wszystkie komentarze i kudosy, nie ma niczego co motywuje mnie bardziej niż to, że wyrazacie swoje zdanie :DD

-Myślał pan nad tym, nad czym rozmawialiśmy ostatnio, panie Potter? 

Tak, Harry spędził dużo czasu myśląc, co niekoniecznie miało jakiekolwiek skutki, wiec wzruszył tylko ramionami. 

Siedział w pierwszej ławce, tuż przed biurkiem Snape'a. Z tyłu klasy nie było śladu po etykietach i buteleczkach, Snape już na początku zaznaczył, że szlaban Harry'ego się skończył. Najwyraźniej rzeczywiście były na to zaklęcia. 

-Więc? - zapytał Snape. - Do jakich wniosków pan doszedł? 

Do takich, że cała ta sytuacja była upokarzająca, nawet bardziej niż fiksacja Jęczącej Marty na jego punkcie. Nie to, żeby miał powiedzieć to Snape'owi. 

Snape westchnął, chociaż raz w życiu nie zajmował się ocenianiem wypracowań ani czytaniem książek o nastoletniej depresji, ze wszystkich możliwych opcji. 

Harry zastanowił się, czy mógłby po prostu to zignorować. Nie przyjść następnym razem, w końcu jego szlaban się skończył, Snape nie mógł dawać mu nowych w nieskończoność. 

Nie mógł, prawda? 

-Panie Potter - powiedział Snape. - Nie dojdziemy do niczego, jeżeli nie będzie pan współpracował. Próbuję pani pomóc - jego krótkie paznokcie zastukały szybko o blat biurka. - Proszę wypić herbatę. 

Harry zacisnął mocniej palce na gorącym kubku. Herbata była tak samo smaczna, jak ostatnim razem, ale świadomość, że zawierała w sobie eliksir, sprawiała, że Harry'emu ciężko było ja przełknąć. 

-W porządku - stwierdził w końcu Snape. - Możemy tutaj siedzieć w nieskończoność. Zostały Panu dwa lata szkoły, rok szkolny trwa jakieś dwieście dni, mamy jeszcze całkiem sporo czasu. 

Harry przygryzł mocno dolną wargę. 

-Pomijając fakt, - kontynuował Snape - że w stanie w jakim się pan prawdopodobnie znajdzie, równie dobrze może pan nie zdać do następnej klasy. Więc, może jednak trzy lata - odchylił się na krześle i spojrzał na Harry'ego badawczo. - Będę musiał powiadomić dyrektora - powiedział. - Potem pańską rodzinę. To mugole, prawda? Z tego, co wiem Black próbuje przejąć nad panem opiekę. Więc mugole, albo Black i jego Wilkołak. 

Harry drgnął, czując chłód roznoszący się po jego ciele. Sam nie był pewien, co było gorsze. Dursley'owie, czy Syriusz. 

Spędzili w ciszy jeszcze kilka dłuższych chwil, zanim Snape westchnął znów. 

-Dobrze - powiedział. - Niech pan dopije herbatę i idzie. Nie ma sensu, żebyśmy na wzajem marnowali swój czas. 

Harry, ignorując niepokój ściskający mu gardło, wypił zimną herbatę w kilku dużych łykach. 

To koniec, przynajmniej na dzisiaj.

*** 

Byli Ślizgonami z szóstego roku, dwóch chłopców i jedna dziewczyna, wszyscy z wysoko zadartymi nosami i wyrazem niewyobrażalnej irytacji na twarzach.

-Co ty wyrabiasz, Potter? 

Harry zamrugał ze zdziwieniem. Sekundę temu zastanawiał się, jak powinien ich wyminąć, bez zwracania na siebie uwagi i nagle okazało się, że oni nie tylko nie chcieli być wyminięci, ale też wyraźnie na niego czekali.

Korytarz był pusty, wszyscy byli na obiedzie w Wielkiej Sali, więc Harry, podążając rutyną ostatniego tygodnia, szedł właśnie w stronę kuchni. Skrzaty były tak przyzwyczajone do jego obecności, że miał tam swoje własne krzesło i mały stół ustawione w kącie pomieszczenia. Kubek z sokiem dyniowym i talerz pełen jedzenia pojawiały się razem z wejściem Harry'ego. 

-Co? - zapytał Harry głupio. 

-Zapytałam - powiedziała Ślizgonka zaplatając ramiona na piersi. - Co ty wyrabiasz, Potter?

-Zależy, co masz na myśli. Obecnie, idę na obiad, więc... 

Harry cofnął się o krok i próbował obejść ich dookoła, ale ciemnowłosy chłopak położył mu stanowczo dłoń na ramieniu i pchnął go lekko w tył. 

Jeszcze tego brakowało, serio. Gdyby Harry miał zamiar pozwolić komuś poniewierać sobą na prawo i lewo na korytarzu, po prostu zostałby w mugolskiej szkole. 

Gniew, czujność i coś, co Harry identyfikował jako defensywność, tak szorstka i pierwotna, że palce Harry'ego drgnęły, tęskniąc za znikomy ciężarem różdżki, rozciągnęły nieprzyjemnie jego skórę. 

To jeszcze nic nie znaczyło, Harry miał tak od dawna. Kiedy ktoś zaatakował go mugolskiej szkole, zawsze spuszczał głowę i przyjmował bezczynnie wszystko, co działo się wokoło. W Hogwarcie zaczynał od nowa i od samego początku rozumiał, że nie może znów stać się ofiarą. To był prawdopodobnie efekt dorastania z Dudleyem, Harry znał zasady, wiedział, że jeżeli pozwoli jednej osobie pchnąć się na korytarzu, następna zrobi to samo. 

No cóż, może nie do końca pchnąć, Harry wiedział, że czarodzieje, którzy wychowani w świecie magii, szczycili się tym, że nie rzucali się na innych z pięściami, jak mugole, więc w Hogwarcie nie było zabierania książek i zamykania uczniów w schowkach na miotły, ale Harry nie widział różnicy między załamanym nosem, a złośliwą klątwą. Chociaż być może coś w tym było. Ze swoją żałosną budową, nieszczególnie mógł zapobiec przemocy fizycznej, ale magia, zaklęcia, to było coś w czym był naprawdę dobry. Nie pokonał w końcu Voldemorta rzucając w niego Expelliarmus. 

-Nie wiem, co myślisz, że się dzieje, - syknęła dziewczyna zaplatając ramiona na piersi - ale my nie żartujemy, Gryfiaku. 

-Nie widzę, żeby ktokolwiek się śmiał - parsknął ostro Harry. - Nie mam pojęcia, czego chcecie, nawet mnie to szczególnie nie obchodzi, ale radziłbym wam się teraz poważnie zastanowić nad kolejnym ruchem. 

Chłopak, który wcześniej pchnął Harry'ego roześmiał się szyderczo. 

-I niby, co zrobisz? - zapytał. - Jesteś tutaj sam, a nas jest troje. 

-Jeżeli koniecznie chcesz wiedzieć... 

Harry wysunął już sprawnie różdżkę z rękawa, ale Ślizgonka złapała swojego towarzysza za łokieć. Spojrzała na niego ostro, a potem uśmiechnęła się oschle do Harry'ego. 

-Słuchaj, Potter - powiedziała wyniośle, zakładając pasmo długich, brązowych włosów za ucho. - Wiem, że tacy jak ty niezbyt dobrze to rozumieją, ale w naszym świecie istnieją zasady i tradycje, których należy się trzymać.

-Na przykład?

-Na przykład - warknął ciemnowłosy Ślizgon. - Czystokrwisty nie umawia się z czarodziejem półkrwi, wychowanym, jak zwykła szlama.

Harry autentycznie parsknął śmiechem, jednocześnie subtelnie rzucając Hortlego, zaklęcie ochronne, od Protego różniące się tym, że było całkowicie niewidoczne do czasu spotkania z wrogim zaklęciem.

-Jeżeli to twój sposób na obrażenie mnie, to nie idzie Ci zbyt dobrze.

Chłopak wyszarpnął swoją różdżkę z kieszeni szaty, ale dziewczyna zareagowała zanim zdążył wycelować ją w kierunku Harry'ego.

-Claudius! - syknęła ostro. - Potter nie jest idiotą, na pewno rozumie, co mamy na myśli. Prawda, Potter?

Harry przewrócił oczami. Czystokrwiste dzieciaki były takie... dziwaczne. Wychowane w przekonaniu o własnej wyższości, w ten specyficzny sposób, przez który niemal wszystkie zachowywały się jakby miały zasiąść na tronie zaraz po Królowej Elżbiecie. Nie żeby wiedzieli, kim była Królowa Elżbieta.

-Jasne - rzucił Harry lekceważąco. - Jak dla mnie, to sprawa jest całkiem prosta. Gdyby Malfoy miał taki problem z moim pochodzeniem i moim karygodnym wychowaniem, po prostu kazałby mi spadać. Nie idę z żadnym z was, więc mam gdzieś, co macie do powiedzenia, na ten temat. Teraz, pójdę sobie i zapomnę, że w ogóle prowadziliśmy tą rozmowę. Miłego dnia. 

Tym razem Harry po prostu przepchnął się pomiędzy dziewczyną i Ślizgońskim chłopcem, który milczał przez cały. Był dziwnie niepokojący, Harry'emu ścierpła skóra, kiedy ich ramiona otarły się o siebie ledwo dostrzegalnie. 

Jeżeli Hortlego przylegało miękko do Harry'ego przez cały dzień, nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. 

***

-Harry? 

Harry podniósł wzrok znad powieści, którą czytał siedząc w fotelu w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru. 

Neville stał obok, niepewny, kręcąc nerwowo młynki kciukami. 

-Coś się stało? - zapytał Harry przyzwyczajony bardziej do pasywno-agresywnej ciszy że strony reszty Gryfonów, którzy najwyraźniej, tak jak Ron, uznali, że zadawanie się że Ślizgonem było kompletnie niedopuszczalne. 

Naville pokręcił głową. 

-Nie, tylko... Uważam, że to nie w porządku - powiedział Neville. Harry, wiedząc, że czasami Neville potrzebował chwili, żeby ubrać swoje myśli w słowa, milczał cierpliwie, czekając na ciąg dalszy. - Chodzi o to... Ron nie powinien traktować Cie w ten sposób, z powodu osoby, z którą się spotykasz, nawet jeżeli to Malfoy. A reszta nie powinna go naśladować, to głupie. Próbowałem powiedzieć Ronowi, - przyznał cicho Neville - ale kompletnie mnie nie słuchał, nie zrozumiał o co mi chodzi, a potem na mnie nawrzeszczał. 

Harry niemal parsknął śmiechem. 

-Tak jakby to znam - powiedział miękko. - Dzięki, Neville. 

Neville uśmiechnął się lekko, napięcie wyraźnie uleciało z jego postawy. 

-Nie ma za co. Wiem, że nie masz teraz zbyt wielu osób w szkole, więc gdybyś chciał kiedyś pogadać... 

Harry podziękował znów, w duchu obiecując sobie, że nie skorzysta z propozycji w najbliższym czasie. Snape, ze swoimi próbami wybebszenia wszystkich myśli i emocji Harry'ego, wystarczył na najbliższą dekadę. 

***

-Czy ma pan zamiar w najbliższym czasie powiedzieć cokolwiek? 

Harry westchnął głęboko i odrzucił głowę w tył. 

-Niby, co? - zapytał ostro. - Nie mam pojęcia, co chce pan usłyszeć. 

Palce Snape'a zabębniły szybko i nerwowo w blat biurka. 

-Tu nie chodzi o to, co chcę usłyszeć, tylko o to, co ma Pan do powiedzenia. Cokolwiek, panie Potter, żebyśmy skończyli z tym rytuałem godzinnej ciszy trzy razy w tygodniu. 

Harry westchnął znów i na moment zacisnął mocno powieki. 

-Nie wiem - wyrzucił z sobie w końcu. - Po prostu... Nie wiem. 

***

-Co zakładasz, Potter?

Harry upuścił dwa ciężkie tomy "Transmutacji na raz, dwa, trzy", wydając z siebie dziwaczny okrzyk. 

Biblioteka była pusta i kompletnie cicha, więc odczekał chwilę oczekując Madame Pince nacierającą wściekle na źródło dźwięku, ale jakimś cudem musiała niczego nie usłyszeć. Dopiero po upewnieniu się, że nie zostanie wyrzucony z biblioteki, Harry odwrócił się w stronę Malfoya, całkiem rozbawionego, jeżeli lekkie wykrzywienie jego warg miało cokolwiek sugerować. 

-Co? - syknął Harry podnosząc książki z podłogi. 

Harry nie chciał przyznawać tego nawet sam przed sobą, ale spotkanie na korytarzu z trójką Ślizgonów wprawiło go w dziwne napięcie, jakby przez cały czas wyczekiwał czegoś złego.

-Co zakładasz? - powtórzył Malfoy. - Na bal. Idziesz ze mną, nie możesz pokazać się ubrany, jak ostatnia sierota. 

Jasne, pomyślał Harry, to było do przewidzenia. Nie tylko będzie musiał iść na bal, na który nie miał ochoty, ale też będzie musiał się stroić. 

-Nie wiem - przyznał. - Mamy jeszcze dużo czasu, więc nie myślałem o tym.

Malfoy zacmokał z przekorą i pokręcił głową. 

-Nie, nie, nie, Potter. Jest mniej czasu niż myślisz, potrzebujesz porządnej szaty wyjściowej, takiej która będzie pasowała do mojej, subtelnie, nie zbyt krzykliwie, nie chcemy, żeby pomyli nas z tymi szaleńcami, którzy nagle zaczynają ubierać się tak samo, widziałeś tą parę Puchonów? Wyglądają jak bliźniacy, nie chcemy powielać ich błędów. 

-Jasne - przytaknął Harry, nie mając pojęcia o czym, ani nawet o kim, Malfoy mówi. 

-Świetnie, więc jesteśmy umówieni.

Niejasne poczucie Déjà vu uderzyło w Harry'ego.

-Umówieni - powtórzył zdezorientowany. - Na co?

-Szata, Potter. Musisz kupić nową, nadążaj, błagam. Moja będzie gotowa do wysyłki w czwartek, ale napiszę do Madame Malkin, żeby przetrzymała ją do soboty. Pójdziemy tam razem, ja odbiorę szatę, ty dasz się zmierzyć i dostaniesz swoją w następnym tygodniu. 

-Pójdziemy - powtórzył Harry, łapiąc się tej części zdania, która była dla niego najmniej surrealistyczna. - Do Madame Malkin. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale najdalej możemy pójść do Hogsmeade i to tylko kilka razy do roku. 

Malfoy uniósł na Harry'ego brew.

-Jesteśmy na szóstym roku, Potter, możemy opuszczać szkołę.

-Że niby, co? - parsknął Harry. 

Malfoy roześmiał się krótko.

-Nie patrz tak na mnie, Potter - powiedział z rozbawieniem. - Nie wiedziałeś? Twoja chodząca encyklopedia Ci nie powiedziała? Jestem pewny, że to jest zapisane gdzieś w Historii Hogwartu, którą tak namiętnie czytuje. Potrzebujemy zgody nauczyciela, trzeba podpisać kilka papierków, ale tak. Mamy po szesnaście lat, jesteśmy już prawie dorośli, możemy założyć swoje własne skrytki w Gringott'cie i wstąpić do oficjalnych drużyn Quidditcha, wyjście ze szkoły na jedno popołudnie to nic wielkiego. 

Nic wielkiego, jasne.

Harry westchnął i potarł palcami pulsującą skroń. 

-Okay. Więc, sobota, Madame Malkin, szata. Zapamiętam.

-Nie tak szybko - powiedział Malfoy. - Potrzebujemy zgody nauczyciela, jestem pewien, że Snape zrozumie powagę sytuacji.

***

Snape zdecydowanie nie zrozumiał powagi sytuacji.

Był zajęty, jak zwykle, kreśleniem na czerwono klasówek jakichś biednych pierwszaków i na prośbę Malfoya wygiął tylko prawą brew, nie zerkając nawet znad stosu pergaminów.

-Nie wiem ile razy jeszcze będę musiał to panu powtarzać, panie Malfoy, ale żadne wydarzenie związane z odzieżą, nie kwalifikuje się do nazwania go sytuacją wyjątkową.

-Pan chyba nie rozumie, profesorze - stwierdził Malfoy, w oczach Harry'ego, wykazując się odwagą godną Gryfona. - Potter nie ma odpowiedniej szaty, a bal tuż, tuż.

Snape westchnął z najprawdziwszym udręczeniem, odkładając jednocześnie pióro i podnosząc ciemny wzrok. Harry, stojący cicho pół kroku w prawo i krok w tył za Malfoyem, mógłby przysiąc, że to nie pierwsza taka sytuacja. 

-Panie Malfoy - powiedział wyraźnie i powoli, jakby bał się, że Ślizgon go nie zrozumie. - Choć zasady nie są w tej kwestii zbyt dokładne, osobiście jestem zdania, że każdorazowe opuszczenie szkoły przez ucznia, w okresie, kiedy uczeń powinien się w tej szkole znajdować, muszą być poparte mocnymi argumentami, jak niemożliwość zapewnienia uczniowi bezpieczeństwa, choroba kogoś z rodziny, pogrzeb lub, ewentualnie, narodziny. Stan szaty wyjściowej pana Pottera, zdecydowanie się do tego... - Snape urwał nagle i po raz pierwszy spojrzał na Harry'ego. Jego twarz przybrała na kilka sekund wyraz, którego Harry nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, potem Snape przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na Malfoya. - Zalicza - dokończył prostując się jeszcze bardziej na krześle. - Po dłuższym zastanowieniu, nie możemy przecież pozwolić, żeby pan Potter, jako Zbawca Magicznego Świata pojawił się na balu celebrującym jego zwycięstwo nad siłami zła, wyglądając mniej niż absolutnie perfekcyjnie. 

Harry zamrugał zbyt oszołomiony, żeby się kłócić, więc kiedy Snape podsunął mu pergamin, po prostu podpisał we wskazanym przez nauczyciela miejscu. Podpis zamigotał na fioletowo, zadrżał, jakby unosił się ma drobnych fałdach wody w Jeziorze Wielkiej Kałamarnicy, a potem znieruchomiał. 

-Możecie opuścić szkołę po śniadaniu - powiedział Snape. - Powrót o siedemnastej, jeżeli spóźnicie się choć sekundę będę o tym wiedział, tak samo, jak będę wiedział, jeżeli postanowicie zrobić coś ryzykownego, albo po prostu wpadniecie w kłopoty, nie radzę czynić żadnej z tych rzeczy - Snape obejrzał pospiesznie pergamin i podsunął go Malfy'owi. - Oczywiście, muszę jeszcze zwrócić się z tym do dyrektora, to on podejmie ostateczną decyzję. Jeżeli się zgodzi dostaniecie oboje Świstoklik w dwie strony, przeniesie was z Hogwartu do Dziurawego Kotła, i z powrotem.

Podpis Malfoya zamigotał, Snape znów obejrzał pergamin i kiwnął głową.

-Jeżeli ten wypad skończy w jakikolwiek nieodpowiedni sposób, zamienię wasze życie w piekło, rozumiemy się?

Malfoy przytaknął:

-Oczywiście, profesorze.

Złapał Harry'ego za ramię i pociągnął go stanowczo na korytarz, sycząc:

-Pospiesz się, zanim się rozmyśli.


	8. VIII

-Gdzie idziesz? 

Harry drgnął słysząc ostry ton Rona.

Do wieży wstąpił tylko na chwilę, żeby schować wypracowanie z astronomii, które właśnie napisał w bibliotece, i już żałował. 

-Gdzie idziesz, Harry? - powtórzył Ron. - I nawet nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że do Snape'a, nie ma możliwości, żeby twój szlaban trwał tak długo.

-Ron - powiedział Dean brzmiąc na poirytowanego, jakby przerabiali ten temat nie po raz pierwszy. - Po prostu zostaw go w spokoju.

-_Nie_. Nie dość, że zachowuje się, jakby nic się nie stało, to jeszcze wychodzi prawie codziennie wieczorem. Ostatnio wróciłeś po ciszy nocnej, gdzie byłeś? Z nim, prawda? Biegniesz, żeby... - piegowate policzki Rona zaczerwieniły się. - Bratać się z wrogiem 

Harry zamrugał. 

Pierwsze słowa, jakie usłyszał od Rona'a od czasu incydentu w Wielkiej Sali, a już miał ochotę połamać miotłę na tej jego piegowatej twarzy. 

-Bratać z wrogiem? - parsknął Harry. - To Malfoy, nie cholerny Voldemort. Wiesz, to właściwie nie ma żadnego znaczenia, ponieważ nie, nie chodzę do Malfoy'a, tylko do Snape'a. Przedłużył mój szlaban. 

-Jasne - syknął Ron. - Niby za co?

-Nie twój interes. Teraz możesz zabrać swojego durne pytania i niedowierzanie i wsadzić je sobie tam, gdzie nie będą mnie kłopotać.

Wychodząc, Harry usłyszał Deana.

-Matko, nie możecie się po prostu dogadać? To, że Harry śpi w Ślizgońskim łóżku, nie znaczy wcale, że stał się Ślizgonem.

Harry zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i oparł się plecami o mur obok. Głosy z dormitorium były przytłumione, ale całkiem zrozumiałe.

-Więc uważasz, że zrobił dobrze?! - rzucił Ron z niedowierzaniem.

-Merlinie, nie, to przecież praktycznie zdrada stanu. Ale, no wiesz. Jesteście przyjaciółmi. Gdyby Seamus zaczął spotykać się ze Ślizgonką, pewnie jakoś bym to przełknął. Nie rozmawialibyśmy o tym i nie chciałbym widzieć tego na własne oczy, ale prawdopodobnie mógłbym to przeżyć.

-Serio? - zapytał Seamus. 

-Jasne. Tylko no wiesz - dodał Dean. - Nie z Parkinson.

-Stary, - powiedział Seamus z rozczuleniem. - jesteś moim bratem od innej matki, a Parskinson za bardzo mnie przeraża, żebym próbował z nią czegokolwiek.

-Możecie przestać? - syknął Ron. 

-Może - odezwał się nagle Neville. - to ty powinieneś przestać. W przyjaźni nie chodzi o niepopełnianie błędów, ale o ich akceptacje. Poza tym, nie sądzę, żeby Harry zrobił coś złego. Chciałbyś, żeby obrażał się na ciebie za każdym razem, kiedy spotkasz się z kimś kogo nie lubisz? 

-Nie spotykam się z żadnym cholernym Ślizgonem.

-Ślizgoni też są ludźmi. 

***

-Dlaczego właściwie się pan zgodził? - zapytał Harry tego samego wieczora.

Snape czekał już przy biurku, kubek z herbatą stał na pierwszej ławce, Harry usiadł i upił szybko kilka łyków, mając nadzieję, że im szybciej ją skończy, tym mniej będzie o niej myślał. 

-Zmiana otoczenia - powiedział Snape. - Nastolatki lubią zakupy, świeże powietrze, wydawanie pieniędzy na niepotrzebne rzeczy, idiotyczne rozmowy o niczym.

-Jasne - parsknął Harry, od jakiegoś czasu czuł się przy Snape'ie swobodniej niż przy chłopcach z dormitorium. - Tyle, że ja nie lubię zakupów, ani nawet za bardzo Malfoy'a, a już w szczególności nie mam o czym z nim rozmawiać. Będzie zimno i tłoczno i ktoś na pewno będzie chciał autograf.

-Co innego mogę zrobić, skoro pan ze mną nie rozmawia? - zapytał Snape z poirytowaniem. Harry był niejasno świadomy, że z jego powodu Snape rozwinął nerwowy nawyk stukania w blat biurka paznokciem, albo zaostrzoną częścią pióra.

-Rozmawiamy teraz - przypomniał mu Harry.

-Dobrze pan wie, o co mi chodzi.

Harry przygryzł dolną wargę i upił kolejny łyk herbaty.

Fakt, wiedział o tym doskonale, co wcale niczego nie ułatwiło.

-Czy jest coś, o czym chciałby pan porozmawiać? - zapytał Snape, prawdopodobnie po raz tysięczny w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. - Może na temat pana Malfoya?

-Och, Merlinie - jęknął Harry z cierpieniem. - Dobrze pan wie, jak doszło do tego całego... - Harry machnął ręką w powietrzu, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów. - Poza tym, tak naprawdę wcale nie chce pan rozmawiać.

-Tak pan sądzi?

-Mam na imię Harry - powiedział. - Całe to nazywanie mnie panem jest naprawdę bardzo dziwne.

-Jest pan już niemal dorosły, to całkowicie normalna kolej rzeczy - stwierdził Snape i westchnął cicho, kiedy Harry przewrócił na niego oczami. - Nie będzie pan mówił do mnie po imieniu - zaznaczył. - Pod żadnym pozorem.

-Jasne - parsknął Harry z nutą rozbawienia. - Nawet nie miałem zamiaru tego proponować.

-I będzie pan "panem Potter" na lekcjach i w jakichkolwiek sytuacjach, w których ktoś mógłby nas usłyszeć.

-Oczywiście, profesorze.

Snape kiwnął głową i wykrzywił usta w lekkim, jakby mimowolnym grymasie.

-W porządku, Harry - powiedział po krótkiej chwili, w której zdawał się zbierać siły. Imię Harry'ego brzmiało zabawnie w ustach Snape'a, Harry przypuszczał, że wrażenie minie z czasem. - Wrócimy do tego, co powiedziałeś wcześniej. O tym, że nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

-Niech pan powie całkowicie szczerze, jeżeli mógłby pan wybrać pomiędzy spędzeniem tych kilku godzin w tygodniu ze mną, a powiedzmy, na ocenianiu wypracowań pierwszaków, co by pan wybrał.

Snape wygiął brew.

-Sądzi pan... - przerwał, kiedy Harry chrząknął znacząco. - _Sądzisz,_ że perspektywa czytania wypocin bandy idiotów, którzy nie odróżniają zębów Gromotnika od jego łusek, jest bardziej zachęcająca niż spędzanie czasu z tobą.

Harry wzruszył ramionami ponownie, spuszczając wzrok na pusty już kubek.

-Nie wiem. Chyba?

-To nie było pytanie - powiedział Snape. - Wiem, że tak myślisz.

Przez moment siedzieli w ciszy, potem Snape westchnął. Ostatnio często wzdychał, coś jak poczucie winy wykręciło wnętrzności Harry'ego.

-To nie prawda - stwierdził Snape po chwili. - Jestem pewien, że w tej szkole jest mnóstwo osób, które mogłoby powiedzieć ci to samo bez chociażby chwili zastanowienia, gdyby tylko przyszło im do głowy, że sam nie masz o tym pojęcia. Twoi przyjaciele...

-Nie rozmawiają ze mną - przyznał Harry i musiał brzmieć tak żałośnie, że Snape nawet nie zganił go za przegrywanie mu.

-Oczywiście - parsknął Snape z pogardą. - Pan Weasley...

-Gryfoni - wydusił z siebie Harry. Mięsień szczęki Snape'a drgnął. - Żaden Gryfon już ze mną nie rozmawia.

-_Gryfoni,_ \- powiedział Snape, brzmiąc, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie - nie są zbyt inteligentni.

Harry parsknął z rozbawieniem i nutą goryczy.

-Nie wszyscy oczywiście, wyjątki są potwierdzeniem reguły, panna Granger, na ten przykład ma doprawdy imponujący umysł.

Hermiona uśmiechała się do niego na korytarzu i czasem siadała z nim w bibliotece, ale Harry wiedział, że Ron strasznie się o to denerwował, więc właściwe to robiła to coraz rzadziej.

Neville rozmawiał z Harrym. Zachowywał się całkowicie normalnie, ignorując kompletnie spojrzenia reszty Gryfonów. Dean i Seamus raczej go ignorowali, ale z drugiej strony wcześniej też nie rozmawiali zbyt dużo. Przynajmniej zdawali się sądzić, że zbrodnie Harry'ego nie są niewybaczalne. 

Fred i George przysłali list kilka dni wcześniej, składający się głównie z wyrażenia podziwu dla Harry'ego za _złapanie cholernego Ślizgona, jak to zrobiłeś Harry_ i stwierdzeń _nie słuchaj Rona, to skończony idiota,_ w najróżniejszych konfiguracjach. Harry nie odpisał, nie mając pojęcia jak, tak samo, jak nie odpisał na kolejne listy Syriusza i Remusa, ani na jeden pełen troski i zmartwienia od pani Wesley.

Być może byłoby łatwiej, gdyby bliźniacy wciąż byli w Hogwarcie, może Harry potrafiłby skupić się bardziej na kosmicznej stronie tej sytuacji, może nawet miałby gdzieś Gryfonów nazywających go zdrajcą.

Harry postanowił zajrzeć przy najbliższej okazji do Magicznych Dowcipów Weasley'ów.

-Sądzisz, że mają rację? - zapytał Snape. - Nie rozmawiając z tobą i winiąc cię, bo idziesz na bal z panem Malfoyem?

-Nie - odparł natychmiast Harry, nawet jeżeli ciężko było mu to przyznać. - Może trochę. Chodzi o to... Ron jest wściekły, bo tata Malfoya podrzucił Ginny ten przeklęty dziennik na jej pierwszym roku. Poza tym, Draco nie jest najlepszym przykładem uprzejmości, był potworny dupkiem, kiedy rozmawialiśmy po raz pierwszy. Właściwie to oboje wiedzieli kim są jeszcze zanim po raz pierwszy się spotkali, wydaje mi się, że nastawili się na całą tą wzajemną nienawiść jeszcze przed Hogwartem. No i Hermiona. Raz przełożyła Malfoy'owi w twarz - powiedział Harry, nie mogąc powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu. - Ale reszta... Nie sądzę żeby byli źli, bo to Malfoy, tylko dlatego, że to Ślizgon. Uważam, że to głupie, całe to przekonanie, że wszyscy Ślizgon są okropni, i że nikt dobry nie może się z nimi zadawać. Nie jesteśmy już na pierwszym roku, te idiotyczne stereotypy powinny mieć coraz mniejsze znaczenie, a czasem mam wrażenie, że jest wręcz przeciwnie. Peter Pettigrew był Gryfonem i nie było w nim niczego dobrego, Hermiona równie dobrze mogłaby być Krukonką, a Neville Puchonem. Ron jest ostatnio tak cholernym dupkiem, że, zgodnie z jego przekonaniami, powinien zostać przydzielony do Slitherinu.

Snape milczał przez chwilę, jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał.

-To było bardzo inteligentne - uznał w końcu. - Właściwie, choć nie łatwo mi to przyznać, być może panna Granger nie jest jedynym odstępstwem od ogólnej zasady głupich Gryfonów. Więc, co czujesz, kiedy o tym myślisz? Nie o panu Weasley'u ani o pannie Granger, ale o reszcie członków twojego domu, potępiających decyzje które podjąłeś, chociaż nie mają z nimi nic wspólnego.

-Przecież właśnie uzgodniliśmy, że bycie Gryfonem nie oznacza bycie idiotą. 

-Harry.

Harry przygryzł mocno dolną wargę. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet przez chwilę nie spodziewał się, że Snape pozwoli mu uniknąć tematu.

-To niesprawiedliwe - powiedział miękko Harry, czując się dziwnie odsłoniętym i wrażliwym, będąc pewnym, że za moment Snape zgani go za użalanie się nad sobą, bo nikt przecież nie powiedział, że życie będzie fair. Pomyślał o Dursley'ach, o ostatnich sześciu latach w Hogwarcie, o śmierci rodziców, zanim w ogóle miał szansę ich poznać, o śmierci Cedrica, o Syriuszu uwięzionym przez dwanaście lat w Azkabanie. - To wszystko jest tak strasznie niesprawiedliwe.

-Tak - przyznał Snape bez chwili zawahania. - To prawda.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak jak mówiłam wcześniej, od samego początku fanfic był pisany kilka rozdziałów do przodu. Niestety kilka dni temu, zdałam sobie sprawę, że fabuła poszła w zdecydowanie bardziej przygnębiającym kierunku, niż mi to odpowiada, więc te kilka części, które miałam w zanadrzu kompletnie do niczego się nie nadają. :C  
W związku z tym mogą się zdarzyć dłuższe przerwy pomiędzy publikacjami (jak ta (-.-)), z racji tego, że po prostu piszę wszystko na bieżąco.
> 
> ++Nie jestem do końca zadowolona z tego rozdziału, ale im dłużej nad nim kombinowałam, tym gorzej wychodził, więc wróciłam do wersji początkowej. 
> 
> Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i kudosy, jesteście wspaniali. :D

-Moja mama chce cię poznać. 

Bez względu każdą rzecz, którą Malfoy powiedział Harry'emu, lub powie mu w przyszłości, to zdecydowanie było na pierwszym miejscu w kategorii absurdalności. 

-Mógłbyś zacząć od jakiegoś "Cześć, Potter, dobrze, że się nie spóźniłeś", albo chociaż "Jak się masz?", zanim zrzucisz na mnie coś takiego. 

-Spóźniłeś się i doskonale wiem, jak się masz - powiedział Malfoy ruszając szybkim krokiem ścieżką, która prowadziła za barierę antyteleportacyjną Hogwartu. W nocy spadł śnieg, pierwszy w tym roku, więc wszystko były przykryte jego cienką warstwą. Powietrze było mroźne, a niebo ciężkie o śnieżnobiałych chmur. - Moja mama chce żebyś przyjechał na ferie zimowe.

-Co? - wyrzucił z siebie Harry przyspieszając, żeby dogonić Malfoya. - Niby gdzie?

-Do Malfoy Manor, oczywiście. Niby gdzie indziej?

Z zaskoczenia Harry zatrzymał się na chwilę, a potem zaklął pod nosem i znów podbiegł do Malfoya. 

-Mógłbyś przestać mówić wszystko tak, jakby nie było w tym absolutnie niczego dziwnego. Nie mogę pojechać do Malfoy Manor. 

Malfoy uniósł na niego brew.

-Bo?

-Bo - jęknął Harry z irytacją. - to Malfoy Manor. Ron mnie zabije, nie mówiąc już o reszcie Gryfonów. 

-Nie musisz im mówić - stwierdził Malfoy, jakby to było takie proste. 

-Nie ma wiele rzeczy, które mogę zrobić, bez artykułu ukazującego się następnego dnia w Proroku. 

Malfoy parsknął śmiechem.

-Tak, egzemplarz z naszą historią miłosną zachowam do końca życia. 

-Nie ma w tym nic zabawnego.

-Chyba miałeś na myśli: Nie ma nic bardziej zabawnego niż to - powiedział Malfoy, a potem zatrzymał się nagle. Harry z rozpędu zrobił trzy kroki zanim zrozumiał, że dotarli na miejsce. - Dalej, Potter, nie mamy czasu. Łap za spinkę.

Malfoy wyciągnął w stronę Harry'ego damską, srebrną spinkę do włosów ozdobioną kilkoma kolorowymi kwiatami. Harry skrzywił się w wyciągnął rękę, łapiąc chłodny przedmiot po stronie przeciwnej do Malfoya. 

Nie znosił Świstoklików. 

***

Wbrew przekonaniom Harry'ego, temat ferii zimowych nie zginął śmiercią naturalną, wręcz przeciwnie, Malfoy był upartym draniem.

-Pieprzyć Weasleya i jego skarbnicę wiedzy na dwóch nogach. Nie wmówisz mi, że Święta z mugolami będą lepsze niż te w świecie magii. To prawda, że nie ma tam skrzatów domowych? 

Harry przewrócił oczami, zerkając na goblina, który czekał aż Harry wpakuje tyle galeonów do swojej torby, ile potrzebuje. Bankier kompletnie nie zwracał uwagi na ani jedno słowo, które wypadło z ust Malfoya, więc Harry pozwolił sobie odpowiedzieć. 

-Zostaję w Hogwarcie.

Co było prawdą, która trochę Harry'ego uwierała. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wracać do Dursley'ów jeżeli nie musiał, nie był też gotowy na grad pytań i nerwową, kłopotliwą atmosferę, która niewątpliwie czekała go na Grimmauld Place 12. Nie sądził, żeby odwiedziny w Norze były w tym roku opcją. 

-W Hogwarcie! - jęknął Malfoy. - Daj spokój, Potter, obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, żeby Święta spędzone ze mną były, co najmniej tak ekscytujące, jak te z Dumbledore'm i McGonagall.

-Nie chodzi o to - syknął Harry. - Nie mogę przecież pojechać od twojego domu. To po prostu dziwne.

Malfoy zamilkł, wprawiając Harry'ego w fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa, które pękło niczym mydlana bańka, jak tylko opuścili Bank Gringotta.

-Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, jeżeli zostałeś zaproszony. Proszę cię, Potter, to przecież podstawy kultury.

Harry owinął się ciaśniej granatową szatą od Syriusza i spojrzał w bok, a potem szybko wrócił wzrokiem do Malfoya, kiedy jakiś dzieciak szarpnął ciężką, zimową szatę jasnowłosej kobiety, prawdopodobnie swojej mamy i wskazał palcem w kierunku Harry'ego. 

-Jasne - powiedział, udając, że niczego nie zauważył. - Twój ojciec mnie nienawidzi.

Malfoy wydał z siebie rozbawiony dźwięk. 

-Mój ojciec nie ma obecnie zbyt wiele do powiedzenia w kwestii osób, które odwiedzają moją mamę - westchnął i spojrzał na Harry'ego poważniejąc na moment. - Słuchaj, wiem, że trochę ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale wiele rzeczy nie są takimi, jakimi się wszystkim wydają...

-Jeżeli masz na myśli ten wywiad twojego ojca w Proroku, to powinieneś wiedzieć, że mam to gdzieś. 

-Fakt, dość dramatyczny ruch, ale Malfoy'owie już tak mają, nic na to nie poradzisz - powiedział Draco, tak jakby usłyszał tylko tą część zdania Harry'ego, która mu odpowiadała. - Mój ojciec jest kompletnie nieszkodliwy. Zazwyczaj. 

-Zazwyczaj?

-Tak, no wiesz - Malfoy wzruszył ramionami. - Nie może używać magii, a nie zna zbyt wiele innych sposobów na bycie groźnym. Zresztą, nawet gdyby znał, moja mama jest na niego dość wściekła za wszystkie błędy młodości tego i kilku poprzednich żyć, a wściekła Narcyza Malfoy jest o wiele bardziej przerażająca niż ktokolwiek kogo w życiu spotkałeś, więc ojciec głównie stara się trzymać nisko głowę, przytakiwać jej i komplementować. Chociaż dalej udaje, że mógłby rzucić cały świat na kolana, więc tak, głównym zagrożeniem jest jego onieśmielająca postawa i sarkazm.

Sklep Madame Malkin wynurzył się zza rogu, w dużym, zaokrąglonym oknie witrynowym, wystawione były szaty, które bardziej pasowały do Albusa Dumbledore'a niż pary nastolatków, których postać przybierały przebrane manekiny.

-Nie założę tego na siebie - ostrzegł Harry. - Mów co chcesz, nie mam zamiaru wyjść w miejsce publiczne w szacie w gwiazdy. 

-To poinsecja, Potter, nie żadna gwiazda - parsknął Malfoy, a potem skrzywił się lekko. - Ale tak, jest paskudna. Za kogo mnie masz, nie skazałbym cię na takie upokorzenie. 

Przymiarka nowej szaty wyjściowej Harry'ego zajęła prawie trzy godziny, co i tak było cudem, odkąd Malfoy wyraźnie usiłował cały proces przedłużyć, zrzędząc niemiłosiernie na temat jakości materiałów ich kolorów i tekstury, potem fasonu, dodatków i wykończeń szaty. W przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, Madame Malkin wydawała się być w siódmym niebie, słuchając sugestii Malfoya i dyskutując z nim zawzięcie, przykładając do Harry'ego kolejne płachty materiały i co rusz dźgając go szpilkami. Od czasu do czasu zwracali się nawet po opinie do Harry'ego, tylko po to, żeby je zignorować, jak tylko zrozumieli, że Harry jest w stanie zgodzić się na wszystko, żeby tylko mieć to już za sobą. 

Ostatecznie Harry wyszedł od Madame Malkin potwornie poirytowany i zmęczony, z projektem szaty, która była zdecydowanie czymś, do czego Harry nie był przyzwyczajony. 

-Nienawidzę cię - wymamrotał Harry, jak tylko wyszli na ulicę. - Mówiłeś, że to będzie szybkie.

-Nic takiego nie powiedziałem, Potter, zakup nowych szat nigdy nie jest szybki. 

-Sprawiłeś, że to brzmiało, tak jakby miało być szybkie. 

Malfoy uśmiechnął się w sposób, który sugerował, że doskonale wiedział, co robił podczas ich rozmowy kilka dni wcześniej.

-Nie marudź, Potter. Widziałeś się w lustrze, wyglądasz bosko. 

Rzeczywiście, szata była naprawdę niezła, nawet jeżeli Harry nie miał zamiaru dawać Malfoy'owi satysfakcji przyznania tego na głos. 

-Więc? - zapytał Draco po chwili spaceru w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. - Przyjedziesz do Malfoy Manor?

Harry westchnął cicho. 

-Malfoy...

-Posłuchaj - przerwał mu Malfoy. - Nie mów teraz nic i posłuchaj. Obiecuję, że mój ojciec będzie się zachowywał cywilizowanie, wiem, bo on obiecał to mojej mamie. Jeżeli nie będziesz chciał, nie będziesz musiał nawet na niego patrzeć i przysięgam, że moja mama nie ma żadnych niecnych planów zamknięcia cię w piwnicy, czy coś w tym stylu. Zastanów się teraz, czy Święta, które będziesz mógł spędzić po prostu w świętym spokoju nie są lepsze od siedzenia przy stole z nauczycielami i dzieciakami ze wszystkich domów, którzy, pozwól, że ci przypomnę, nie są teraz twoimi największymi fanami.

-Nie chodzi o to - wyrzucił z siebie Harry. - To będzie okropne, doskonale o tym wiem, ale nie mogę po prostu... Draco, my się praktycznie nie znamy. Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, rok temu się nienawidziliśmy, wszyscy dookoła są wściekli przez ten cholerny bal. Twój ojciec bez względu na to, jak bardzo boi się, twojej matki wciąż mnie nienawidzi. Zmuszanie go do spędzania ze mną Świąt jest po prostu nie w porządku. 

Draco zatrzymał się i zmusił do tego samego Harry'ego, łapiąc go stanowczo za ramię. 

-On cię nie-nienawidzi. Mój ojciec jest... trudny, wiem o tym, ale nie-nienawidzi cię, bez względu na to co powie. Jest ci wdzięczny, Potter. Być może nie pała miłością do... mugolaków, ale gdybyś nie zabił Sam-Wiesz-Kogo... - ręka Malfoy'a zacisnęła się mocnej na ramieniu Harry'ego. - Jeżeli ci się nie spodoba, przysięgam, że przetransportujemy cię z powrotem do Hogwartu. Powiesz jedno słowo i jesteś z powrotem w zamku. 

Harry wypuścił powoli powietrze.

Wiedział, jaką decyzję powinien podjąć, najrozsądniej byłoby się nie zgodzić, ale Malfoy stał tam nieruchomo, z takim wyrazem twarzy, że Harry zawahał się. 

Ron będzie wściekły, ale Harry czuł, że nie powinno go to dłużej obchodzić. 

-Dobra - wyrzucił z siebie, czując jedną wielką pustkę w głowie. - W porządku, ale nie odpowiadam za skutki, jeżeli to wszystko okaże się kompletną klęską. I nie mam nic dla twoich rodziców. 

Malfoy uśmiechnął się szeroko i szczerze, Harry musiał przyznać, że wyglądał w ten sposób niesprawiedliwie przystojnie. 

-Jesteśmy na Pokątnej i mamy jeszcze masę czasu, Potter. Jestem pewien, że coś wymyślimy. 

***

Paradoksalnie, Narcyza Malfoy, której Harry nigdy nie spotkał, była najłatwiejsza w kwestii wyboru prezentu. 

Harry spędził dobre czterdzieści minut w sklepie zielarskim, przeglądając magiczne krzewy i kwiaty, delektując się poirytowanymi westchnięciami Malfoya stojącego obok. 

-Po prostu weź którykolwiek, spodoba jej się. Wyznaje tą idiotyczną zasadę, że pamięć, starania i gest liczą się bardziej niż sam prezent. 

-To bardzo dobra zasada - powiedział Harry i po raz setny przeczytał liścik załączony do małego drzewka o sercokształtnych listach i pniu w seledynowym kolorze. Był piękny, a liścik obiecywał najsłodziej pachnące kwiaty i przepyszne owoce o magicznie zdrowotnych właściwościach. Zdrowie, piękna skóra, silne włosy i paznokcie, prawie kropka w kropkę, to co Harry mógł przeczytać na kremach i kapsułkach swojej ciotki. - Myślę, że to ten. 

-Dzięki Merlinowi - parsknął Malfoy. 

Harry przewrócił oczami, zapłacił i pozwolił sprzedawcy - przygarbionemu, starszemu mężczyźnie z przyjaznym wyrazem twarzy i wąsem w stylu wuja Vernona - rzucić czar zmniejszający, przeznaczony podobno specjalnie dla roślin. 

-Zwykłe _Finite Incantatem _wystarczy, żeby go zakończyć - powiedział do Harry'ego odrobinę zbyt entuzjastycznie. 

-Jasne - odparł Harry, utrzymując usta w uprzejmym uśmiechu. - Dziękuję bardzo.

-Gdyby były z nim jakieś problemy, proszę się natychmiast do nas zwrócić. Wszystko dla pana naprawmy, a jeżeli nie będzie się dało, wymienimy na nowy. 

Harry pokiwał głową.

-To bardzo miłe, z pana strony, ale oddaję go w ręce znajomej, która ma do roślin znacznie lepszą rękę od mojej. 

Mężczyzna pochylił się mocnej nad ladą, zbliżając się bardziej do Harry'ego. Zaciekawienie rozświetliło jego oczy.

Malfoy złapał Harry'ego za ramię i wyciągnął na zewnątrz, zostawiając mężczyznę z otwartymi ustami. 

-To było okropne, Malfoy - parsknął Harry. - On chciał coś powiedzieć. 

-Nie udawaj, że chciałeś tego słuchać - odparł Malfoy. - Jesteś Harry Potter, możesz wyjść z pomieszczenia, kiedy tylko masz na to ochotę. Możesz robić praktycznie, co Ci się podoba i nikt nie może niczego z tym zrobić. Dla własnego dobra, bądź czasem dupkiem.

Wszyscy dookoła i tak myśleli, że Harry był dupkiem, głównie dlatego, że rozmawiał z Malfoyem, więc być może było w tym trochę racji. Poza tym, przypomniał sobie stanowczo, miało go nie interesować zdanie innych. 

-Twój ojciec - powiedział Harry, zmieniając stanowczo temat. - Co mam mu niby kupić? 

O ile Harry dobrze pamiętał, nigdy w życiu nie udało mu się przeprowadzić z Lucjuszem cywilizowanej rozmowy, co dopiero zapytać go, co teoretycznie chciałby dostać na Święta.

-Nie wiem, - przyznał Draco - mam dla niego kilka książek o eliksirach i historii magii. Lubi je, nawet jeżeli są potwornie nudne.

-Jasne. Co jeszcze lubi?

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

-Patrzeć na ludzi z góry, wydawać pieniądze, moją mamę. 

-Żarty sobie stroisz? Jest twoim ojcem - powiedział Harry. - Musisz mi pomóc, Malfoy, albo przysięgam, że nigdzie nie pojadę. Nie zostawisz mnie samego z prezentem dla Lucjusza Malfoya. 

-Równie dobrze możesz nie kupować niczego, to nie tak, że się tym przejmie. 

-Malfoy - rzucił Harry ostrzegawczo. 

-Dobra, po prostu... Daj mi chwile, Merlinie - parsknął. - Muszę pomyśleć. 

Malfoy spędził kilka długich chwil na zastanawianiu się i zanim w końcu się odezwał, Harry był już naprawdę poirytowany.

-Lubi czarnomagiczne artefakty - stwierdził ostatecznie. - Ale odkąd nie możemy trzymać ich w domu, przypuszczam, że zwykły artefakt będzie w porządku. 

Harry podziękował wewnętrznie swojej przewrażliwionej na punkcie pieniędzy naturze, która kazał mu zabrać z Gringotta zdecydowanie więcej galeonów niż potrzebował na szatę. Artefakty z reguły były drogie, nie żeby Harry ze swoją przepełnioną złotymi monetami skrytką, szczególnie się tym przejmował. 

-Artefakt, jasne, to jakiś postęp - powiedział Harry, postanawiając całkowicie zignorować wzmiankę o czarnej magii i cichy szept z tyłu głowy, przypominający, że Lucjusz Malfoy był _zły_. - Gdzie mogę je dostać?

Malfoy westchnął ciężko i skrzywił się. 

-Tutaj, - przyznał - na Pokątnej, ale sklep jest _naprawdę_ daleko, po prostu kup mu książkę o artefaktach i...

-Mamy czas, sam to powiedziałeś - przerwał mu Harry. - No dalej, lepiej dostać miotłę do Quidittcha, niż książkę o nim. W którą stronę?

-Książki - upierał się Malfoy - są doskonałym prezentem. 

Harry uniósł tylko brew.

Malfoy zakołysał się na piętach, spojrzał w poszarzałe niebo i westchnął znów. 

-W prawo - wymamrotał. - Z powrotem do Madame Malkin, a potem w stronę _Zegarów Scrouche'a_. 

Mniej więcej w połowie drogi zaczął padać drobny śnieg. Mały, bielutki płatek spadł i roztopił się na nosie Harry'ego.

Harry uświadomił sobie nagle, że będzie musiał kupić też coś Malfoy'owi. 

-Więc, - odezwał się niezręcznie, przerywając Malfoy'owi wywód o tym, jak potwornie daleko muszą iść - lubisz czytać?

Malfoy spojrzał na Harry'ego, jak na wyjątkowo zabawnego szczeniaka. 

-Nie musisz mi niczego kupować, Potter. Mam już wszystko. 

-To nie jest fizycznie możliwe.

-Cofniesz to, kiedy zobaczysz Malfoy Manor - stwierdził Malfoy i Harry nie zdążył nawet uformować odpowiedzi we własnej głowie.

Ktoś załapał go za ramię, albo raczej szarpnął za rękaw szaty, Harry nie był pewny, i to nie było silne, ani agresywne, ale Harry jakimś cudem pogubił się we własnych krokach, podskoczył w miejscu i upadłby, gdyby Malfoy nie złapał go mocno za ramię. 

Harry obrócił się w miejscu, strącając dłoń Ślizgona.

Dziewczyna stojąca za nim była drobna i nie chodziło tylko o jej budowę. Była drobna, jak dziesięcioletnie dziecko, więc tyle właśnie musiała mieć, inaczej byłaby teraz w Hogwarcie. Harry poczuł, że się czerwieni i nie miało to nic wspólnego z narastającym chłodem. Przestraszył się dziecka.

-Dzień dobry - powiedziała dziewczynka, jej policzki zaróżowiły się, w oczach błyszczała jej ekscytacja, wyglądała, jakby nie mogła przestać się uśmiechać. - Jesteś Harry Potter, prawda? Mogłabym dostać autograf?

Kilka kroków za nią, pod witryną sklepu z meblami, stała kobieta w znajomej, jasnej szacie. Uśmiechała się zachęcająco. Harry uświadomił sobie, że widział je wcześniej, pod Gringottem.

-Uh... Tak - powiedział w końcu. - Jasne.

To nie był pierwszy autograf w jego życiu, ani pewnie nie ostatni, więc wszystko poszło całkiem sprawnie. Harry złożył zamaszysty podpis na kawałku pergaminu i zastanawiał się, jak powinien uprzejmie się pożegnać, kiedy Malfoy, wyraźnie nieprzyzwyczajony do niepozostawania w centrum uwagi, wtrącił się. 

-Nie chcesz mojego autografu? - zapytał uśmiechając się czarująco. 

Dziewczynka, Clara, jak dowiedział się Harry z dedykacji, którą sobie zażyczyła, spojrzała na Malfoya z zaskoczeniem. 

-Przepraszam - powiedziała. - Nie mam pojęcia kim jesteś. 

-Naprawdę? - zapytał, kompletnie nieporuszony łokciem, który Harry wbił mu pomiędzy żebra. - Draco Malfoy, jestem przyjacielem Harry'ego, idziemy razem na bal. Nie słyszałaś o tym? Była cały artykuł w Proroku.

O ile to możliwe, Clara, uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

-Tak? Mama nie pozwala mi czytać Proroka - przyznała z nutą irytacji w głosie. - Mówi, że jest w nim za dużo bzdur. Merlinie, - wyszeptała po krótkiej przerwie - masz takie szczęście. 

Zaraz po tym spojrzała z zakłopotaniem na Harry'ego, który westchnął tylko cicho i uśmiechnął się lekko. 

Malfoy za to uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że Harry niemal uwierzył w wersję Proroka o ich niegasnącej miłości. Pozwolił sobie nawet przerzucić rękę przez barki Harry'ego, na co Harry zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej i skorzystał z okazji, wbijając łokieć mocniej w malfoyowskie żebra. 

-Wiem - powiedział Ślizgon. - Połowa Magicznej Brytanii chciałaby być teraz na moim miejscu. 

-Możesz mi opowiedzieć, jak się poznaliście? - zapytała Clara.

Harry uznał to za dość dosadny znak, że należy zakończyć całą tą rozmowę. 

-Tak. Było miło, ale musimy już iść - stwierdził stanowczo, strząsając rękę Malfoya.

-To było bardzo dupkowate, Potter - parsknął Malfoy kilka chwil później, kiedy Clara i jej mama zniknęły za rogiem. - Nie zdążyłem nawet dać jej autografu.

-Jesteś po prostu niereformowalny - syknął Harry, walcząc z dziwnie dezorientującą mieszanką irytacji, wstydu i rozbawienia szalejącą w jego umyśle. - Co cie w ogóle przyszło do głowy? 

Malfoy roześmiał się i znów objął Harry'ego. Harry gwałtownie strząsnął jego rękę. 

-W porządku - powiedział Malfoy. - Niech ci będzie, Potter, przepraszam. W zamian za to powiem ci co lubię, żebyś mógł kupić mi prezent, wynagradzający twój brak poczucia humoru.

Harry przewrócił oczami, czując, że się uśmiecha, nawet jeżeli nie miał pojęcia dlaczego to robi. 

***

-Powinniśmy iść na lody - stwierdził Malfoy. - Żebyś mógł powiedzieć, co mi kupiłeś.

Harry mocniej zacisnął dłoń na torbie z prezentami dla obu męskich przedstawicieli rodu Malfoy'ów, których z powodu i właściwości, nie można było zmniejszyć.

-Jest zimno.

-Więc zjemy ciepłe lody. I powiesz mi, co dla mnie masz.

-Bita śmietana w czekoladzie i wafelku to nie lody. 

Malfoy uniósł na niego brew, z takim szokiem, że Harry natychmiast wiedział, że powiedział coś naprawdę głupiego.

-Co? - parsknął Malfoy. - Czekaj, masz na myśli kolejne mugolskie dziwactwo? Merlinie, Potter, czasami jest mi ciebie naprawdę żal. 

Harry przewrócił oczami i wcisnął wolną rękę w przepastną kieszeń swojej szaty. 

-Ciepłe lody - kontynuował łaskawie Malfoy - to lody, ale ciepłe. Są całkiem niedaleko, a my wciąż mamy prawie dwie godziny. 

-Okay - zgodził się Harry, nie myśląc o tym zbyt wiele. 

-Super. Tam powiesz mi, co dla mnie masz.

***

Ciepłe lody były przepyszne, chyba nawet lepsze od tych zwykły, nawet jeżeli Malfoy nalegał na grzebanie własną łyżeczką w pucharku Harry'ego co jakiś czas. Harry był całkiem pewien, że to nie było szczególnie arystokratyczne zachowanie. 

-Powiesz mi, co mi kupiłeś?

-Nie - powiedział Harry. - Cała filozofia polega na tym, że to ma być niespodzianka. 

-Ty powiesz mi, ja powiem tobie. 

-Masz coś dla mnie?

-Jasne, Potter, to niegrzeczne zapraszać kogoś na Święta i nie kupić mu prezentu. 

-Nie wiedziałeś, czy się zgodzę. 

Malfoy uśmiechnął się wokół swojej łyżeczki, ale porzucił temat.

***

Było już ciemno, nagie drzewa lasu przy Hogwarcie trzeszczały złowrogo, kora jednego z nich wbijała się w plecy Harry'ego, nawet przed mocny materiał jego szaty. 

Malfoy smakował jak lody migdałowe, które jadł wcześniej, pachniał zimnem, słodyczą i czymś, co Harry identyfikował, jako czystą magię.

Harry usłyszał dźwięk, miękki i cichy, coś jak pomruk, albo głęboki jęk, ale nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy. Zamiast tego przesunął dłoń z barku Malfoya, dalej na jego kark, a potem w miękkie, zwiewne kosmyki jego włosów.

Malfoy przesunął kciukiem po kości policzkowej Harry'ego, przycisnął go odrobinę mocnej do drzewa, a potem odsunął się odrobinę. 

-Co... 

"Co ty wyrabiasz?", chciał zapytać Harry, ale słowa razem z oddechem zamarły mu w gardle, kiedy Malfoy zbliżył się znów, pocałował Harry'ego znów i Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, z tego, że to on wydawał z siebie te miękkie pomruki i jęki.

Paliły go policzki, właściwie paliło go całe ciało, ale nie było w tym nawet grama bólu. Kciuk Malfoya zatańczył na dolnej wardze Harry'ego i Harry pozwolił mu rozchylić swoje usta, pozwolił mu wślizgnąć gorący, giętki język do środka, czując, że jego palce zaciskają się bezsilnie na przodzie szaty Ślizgona. 

Co się właściwie dzieje?, pomyślał Harry, czując się dziwnie beztroskim i lekkim, jakby Draco Malfoy całujący go tuż przy barierze antyportacyjnej Hogwatru był czymś całkowicie normalnym. 

Malfoy odsunął się po czasie, który wydawał się ciągnąć godzinami i jednocześnie był zbyt krótki. Harry złapał głęboki, rozedrgany oddech. 

-Co to było? - wydusił z siebie brzmiąc ochryple i łamliwie. 

-Wydaje mi się, że nawet taki praworządny Gryfon, jak ty, wie co się właśnie stało - odparł Malfoy cicho, stojąc tak blisko, że Harry, ze swoją dłonią wciąż zaplątaną w blond włosach, mógłby bez problemu przyciągnąć go kolejnego pocałunku. 

-Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? 

-Wydaje mi się, że zrobiliśmy to obaj.

-_Zaatakowałeś_ _mnie_.

Malfoy parsknął i cofnął się o półkroku, zabierając ze sobą swoje miękkie włosy, swój cudowny zapach i ciepło swojego ciała. Harry zadrżał naprzeciw chłodnemu powiewowi wiatru. 

-Wydaje mi się, że to całkiem dobry sposób na zakończenie randki. 

-Byliśmy na randce? - zapytał Harry, ponieważ serio, nie było o tym mowy. 

Malfoy uśmiechnął się szeroko, w sposób, po którym Harry bezbłędnie rozpoznał, że będzie żałował chęci poznania odpowiedzi. 

-Właśnie to powiem każdemu idiocie, który zapyta.

Harry walnął Malfoya w ramię.


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ogromnie was przepraszam za długą przerwę, prawdę mówiąc nie mam zupełnie niczego na swoją obronę. 
> 
> Jednocześnie dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i kudosy ;D 
> 
> Przed wami rozdział dość krótki i raczej przejściowy, ale mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

-Musisz do niego napisać - powiedział Snape. - To nie podlega nawet dyskusji.

-Ale...

-Właściwie, powinieneś był zrobić to już dawno temu i dobrze o tym wiesz.

Harry westchnął cicho i przeczesał włosy palcami.

-I niby, co mam napisać? - zapytał z rozdrażnieniem. - Będzie wściekły, wie pan o tym. Pomijając już kompletnie fakt, że nienawidzi Malfoy'ów, pewnie nawet bardziej niż Ron, pozostaje kwestia tego, że ignoruję jego listy od prawie dwóch tygodni. 

-Dlatego im szybciej napiszesz, tym lepiej na tym wyjdziesz. 

Harry zacisnął wargi.

Logicznie wiedział, że to prawda, ale to tylko złościło go bardziej. Czasem nienawidził tego, jak bardzo rozsądny był Snape. 

-Co mam napisać? - powtórzył Harry, brzmiąc zdecydowanie bezradniej, niż by mu to odpowiadało. 

Snape milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, potem zamaszystym ruchem otworzył szufladę biurka.

-Prawdę - powiedział kładąc przed Harrym pusty pergamin, pióro i kałamarz z atramentem. - Dobrze by też było, gdybyś przeprosił. 

Snape wrócił na swoje miejsce i westchnął, kiedy Harry nie wykonał najmniejszego ruchu w kierunku napisania listu. 

-Nie twierdzę, że Black jest najrozsądniejszą osobą - stwierdził, zaplatając ramiona na piersi. - Ani nawet najinteligentniejszą, jeżeli mam być szczery, ale ma przy sobie Wilkołaka, prawda? 

-Remusa - wymamrotał Harry.

-To dość zaskakujące, - kontynuował Snape, jakby Harry się nie odezwał - ale z nich dwóch, to ten zmieniający się w śmiertelnie niebezpieczne, bezmyślne zwierze, ma więcej rozumu. 

Harry wypuścił z rozdrażnieniem powietrze.

Snape miał rację, jak zwykle zresztą, nawet jeżeli forma przekazu, jaką wybierał była dość paskudna.

Syriusz będzie wściekły i Harry wiedział doskonale, że będzie miał do tego prawo. Harry jeszcze w tamtym roku obiecał mu napisać gdyby coś się stało, a to co działo się ostatnio, kwalifikowało się prawdopodobnie do Czegoś, przez wielkie C.

Mimo wszystko, Remus nie pozwoli mu zrobić niczego głupiego, Harry był pewien. Do zakończenia szkoły zostało jeszcze sporo czasu, Syriusz zdąży ochłonąć. Za niedługo będą się z tego śmiać.

Podczas niedzielnego obiadu na Grimmlaud Place 12, Harry powie: "pamiętasz, jak spędziłem Święta u Malfoy'ów?", a Syriusz wybuchnie śmiechem i rzuci coś w stylu: "miałem ochotę cię wtedy zamordować" i wtedy Harry zachęcony pozytywną reakcją, doda: "kiedyś całowałem się z..."

Okay, nie. Nie powie tego. 

Miał też o tym nie myśleć. 

Cholera. 

Zima rozpoczęła się na całego, błonia były stale pokryte warstwą śniegu, a Jezioro Wielkiej Kałamarnicy zaczynało porastać cienką warstwą lodu, więc w lochach było przeraźliwie zimno. Harry zadrżał na samą myśl o wyciągnięciu dłoni z szerokich rękawów szaty. 

Zapisał trzy zdania, skreślił ostatnie, a potem skrzywił się skreślił też dwa pierwsze. 

-Czy mógłbym dostać nowy...

Snape machnął różdżką i niechlujne bazgroły zniknęły z pergaminu.

Harry podziękował i zaczął od początku. 

***

Malfoy praktycznie napadł na Harry'ego na stacji King Cross, zachodząc go od tyłu i przerzucając rękę przez ramiona Harry'ego.

-Merlinie! - krzyknął Harry, skrzywił się na rozbawiony uśmiech Malfoya, a potem strącił jego rękę. 

Podróż pociągiem Harry zaczął w cudem odnalezionym pustym przedziale, który potem stopniowo zapełnił się przypadkowymi uczniami z różnych domów. Całe trzy godziny spędzili na spaniu i milczeniu, całe szczęście Harry miał ze sobą książkę o smokach pożyczoną z biblioteki. 

Malfoy pociągnął Harry'ego za przedramię w stronę przeciwną do przejścia do świata mugoli. 

-Zaczekaj. Nie idziemy tam? - zapytał wskazując dłonią filar, w którym jeden po drugim znikali uczniowie. 

Malfoy uniósł brwi, nie przestając kierować Harrym przez tłum.

-Dlaczego mielibyśmy tam iść? Jesteśmy _czarodziejami_. Chodź, moja mama pewnie już czeka. 

Jasne, pomyślał Harry, Weasley'owie też nimi byli i już miał to wytknąć, ale przypomniał sobie, że Weasley'owie podróżowali mugolskim samochodem. Draco prawdopodobnie nawet nie wiedział, co to jest samochód. 

Narcyza Malfoy rzeczywiście już czekała. Stała z boku, blisko ściany, tuż przy witrynie małego sklepiku z gazetami i przekąsami, błądząc odrobinę nieprzytomnym wzrokiem po tłumie ludzi.

Była wysoka i wyprostowana, z bladymi dłońmi splecionymi delikatnie z przodu. Miała na sobie ciemnoniebieskie szaty, zwężane w talii i rozkloszowane w dole, podkreślające jej smukłą sylwetkę, zapinane dużymi, czarnymi guzikami. Jej jasne włosy były w większości rozpuszczone, poza dwoma, delikatnymi warkoczami zaczynającymi się tuż przy jej skroniach i spotykającymi się z tyły jej głowy. Duży, srebrny pierścień połyskiwał z palca serdecznego jej prawej dłoni

Był piękna, wiek zdawał się jedynie dodawać jej wytworności, ale odległa i nieosiągalna jednocześnie.

Nie wyglądała szczególnie uprzejmie, Harry nie mógł wyobrazić jej sobie wysyłającej synowi jabłka z własnego sadu, ani zapraszającej obcego nastolatka na Święta i prawie natychmiast zaczął żałować podjętej decyzji. Potem Draco zawołał ją i Narcyza Malfoy w końcu na nich spojrzała, uśmiechając się natychmiast, i tak, uśmiech Draco odziedziczył po niej.

-Draco! - zawołała z autentyczną ulgą, jakby Draco zniknął na lata, a nie kilka tygodni. - Wybaczcie mi, zdaje się, że zagubiłam się we wspomnieniach. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że cię widzę, skarbie - potem przeniosła wzrok na Harry'ego. - Pan Potter, jak mniemam.

Harry przytaknął, a potem przypomniał sobie o wszystkich rzeczach, których powiedział mu profesor Snape i pochylił się do przodu w delikatnym ukłonie.

_Właśnie tak witają się czarodzieje przy pierwszym spotkaniu_, tłumaczył profesor, _żadnego potrząsania ręką, ani nie daj Merlinie, całowania dłoni. Kłaniasz się pierwszy osobom starszym od ciebie, kobietom i osobom o wyższej pozycji, Narcyza Malfoy jest każdą z tych rzeczy, więc nie musisz się zbyt wiele zastanawiać. Na całe szczęście, jest też wystarczająco uprzejma, żeby nie przekląć cię za obrazę, jeżeli o tym zapomnisz._

Narcyza wydawała się zaskoczona przez kilka sekund, a potem jej uśmiech poszerzył się odrobinę i sama ukłoniła się Harry'emu. 

-Bardzo miło mi pana poznać, panie Potter - powiedziała. - Chcę, żeby pan wiedział, że ogromnie się cieszę z powodu pańskich odwiedzin, nie każdy zdobyłby się na taki gest. 

Harry uśmiechnął się, nie mogąc pozbyć się wrażenia, że zaraz zrobi jakąś kompletną głupotę i jednocześnie czując ulgę, że Narcyza Malfoy nie okazała się zlodowaciałym, przerażającym manekinem, którego czasem przypominał jej mąż.

-To dla mnie przyjemność, pani Malfoy - przyznał Harry, mając nadzieję, że brzmi swobodniej niż się czuł. - Będzie mi miło, jeżeli zgodzi się pani zwracać do mnie po imieniu. 

-Dobrze, więc, Harry - odpowiedziała Narcyza. - Robi się coraz zimniej, wracajmy do domu. Zapewniam cie, Harry, że pokochasz Malfoy Manor. 

Uniosła dłonie i odpięła z szyi, zielono-czarny medalion ze srebrnym "M" wygrawerowanym w środku, wiszący na długim, cienkim łańcuszku. Zawiesiła go na swoim wiotkim nadgarstku i wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie.

Draco natychmiast złapał łańcuszek, tuż pod nadgarstkiem swojej matki i spojrzał wyczekująco na Harry'ego, który postąpił podobnie, uświadamiając sobie, że nie ma już szans na odwrót.

-_Sanctimonia vincet semper - _wyszeptała Narcyza.

Znajome uczucie szarpnięcia, sprawiło, że Harry zamknął oczy. Kiedy je otworzył, przed oczami miał Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słowa, które Narcyza wypowiada, żeby aktywować świstoklik ("Sanctimonia vincet semper"), oznaczają "Czystość zawsze zwycięży" i są oficjalnym mottem rodu Malfoyów. Poza tym czarno-zielony medalion Narcyzy jest ich herbem.


	11. XI

Malfoy Manor było... wspaniałe. Jedno z najbardziej imponujących miejsc, które Harry widział, a spędzał większą część roku w magicznym, szkockim zamku przez ostatnie kilka lat. Nie zdążył nawet obejrzeć całej posiadłości, a już czuł się jakby śnił. 

Budynek sam w sobie był ogromny, z dziesiątkami okien i strzelistymi wieżami, część ścian porośnięta była zielonym bluszczem, któremu najwyraźniej w żaden sposób nie przeszkadzała niska temperatura. Otaczał go ogród, rozciągający się tak daleko, jak sięgało oko Harry'ego. 

Widząc, że Harry błądzi wzrokiem po kolorowych kwiatach w pełnym rozkwicie i drzewach z gałęziami ciężkimi od owoców, Narcyza Malfoy uśmiechnęła się z dumą.

-To takie moje małe hobby - przyznała naciskając pozłacaną, klamkę drzwi wejściowych. - Będę zachwycona, jeżeli pozwolisz mi się oprowadzić po ogrodach. 

-Z chęcią, pani Malfoy. 

W dużym holu przywitały ich trzy skrzaty, które odebrały od nich wierzchnie szaty i zabrały kufry.

Dopiero tutaj, kiedy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, Narcyza wyciągnęła ramiona, żeby uściskać Draco, który zapadł się w nią lekko, ze swobodą, która wskazywała na częstotliwość ich uścisków. 

Harry uśmiechnął się oszczędnie, być może z odrobiną melancholii i tęsknoty. Zaraz po tym uświadomił sobie, że poza matką Darco, która najwyraźniej była wspaniała, gdzieś w tym domu czaił się także Lucjusz Malfoy. 

Narcyza wypuściła swojego syna po krótkiej chwili i miękkim gestem przeczesała jego włosy palcami. 

-Twój ojciec czeka w jadalni - powiedziała. - Nie mógł się doczekać twojego powrotu. 

Harry nieszczególnie mógł to sobie wyobrazić, co nie miało większego znaczenia, bo zanim zdołał poświęcić temu jeszcze jedną myśl, Narcyza zwróciła się do niego. 

-Wiem, że w przeszłości, mój mąż nie zawsze wykazywał się... - urwała, jakby nie wiedziała, jak ubrać myśli w słowa. Harry wcale się nie dziwił. - Wasze początki nie były najlepsze - stwierdziła w końcu dyplomatycznie. - I wiem, że proszę o wiele, ale chciałabym, żeby to był nasz nowy początek. Mogę ci obiecać, że nie spotka cię żadna krzywda ze strony mojej rodziny, w zamian chciałbym, żebyś chociaż spróbował odłożyć na bok dawne konflikty.

Konflikty to mało powiedziane, pomyślał Harry.

Jakaś część goryczy prawdopodobnie zostanie w nim już na zawsze, ale to wszystko zdawało się być tak odległe i nierealne, że dość łatwo było po prostu przestać się tym przejmować. 

-Oczywiście, pani Malfoy - powiedział. - Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy. 

***

Lucjusz Malfoy rzeczywiście czekał już w jadalni, która była jasnym pomieszczeniem o ciemnych, drewnianych podłogach i ścianach w kolorze kości słoniowej. Sufit był tak wysoko, że jadalnia wydawała się ogromna, zwisały z niego dwa duże, kryształowe żyrandole. Kilka portretów, przedstawiających prawdopodobnie kolejnych członków rodu Malfoy'ów, jeżeli sugerować się jasnymi włosami i aurą wyższości, zerknęło na Harry'ego z zaciekawieniem, szum szeptów przebiegł przez pomieszczenie, kiedy obrazy zaczęły przechodzić przez ramy, żeby poplotkować, albo może zobaczyć Harry'ego lepiej. 

Lucjusz siedział u szczytu stołu, który pomieściłby, co najmniej trzy takie rodziny, jak Weasley'owie, ale wstał, kiedy Narcyza, Draco i Harry weszli do pomieszczenia. 

-Draco - powiedział, z obiema dłońmi umieszczonymi na srebrnej główce swojej laski. - Cieszę się, że zaszczyciłeś dom swoją obecnością.

Dla Harry'ego zabrzmiało to, jak wyrzut, ale Draco skinął tylko głową, najmniejszy uśmiech, jaki Harry widział w całym swoim życiu wykrzywił jego usta. Czystokrwiści, to banda dziwaków. 

Potem Lucjusz zwrócił swój stalowy wzrok na Harry'ego. Ciężko było to przyznać, ale niewzruszony wyraz twarzy i zupełnie nieruchoma postawa nadawały mu przerażający wygląd. 

Harry, zgodnie z obowiązującymi tradycjami skinął głową, Lucjusz zwrócił gest bez słowa, co było raczej nieuprzejme, jeżeli Harry dobrze zrozumiał Snape'a. Potem Narcyza Malfoy uniosła wymownie brew, prawa powieka jej męża drgnęła.

-Miło nam pana gościć, panie Potter - powiedział napiętym tonem. 

Harry tylko cudem powstrzymał parsknięcie śmiechem.

-Dziękuje za zaproszenie.

Powieka Lucjusza drgnęła ponownie i przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć _"to nie ja cię zaprosiłem"_, ale zanim zdołał zrobić cokolwiek w tym kierunku, Narcyza klasnęła w dłonie, przerywając napiętą, cichą atmosferę. 

-Wspaniale, skoro jesteśmy już po powitaniach, myślę, że możemy zasiąść do stołu. 

Narcyza usiadła po prawej stronie Lucjusza, Draco zajął miejsce po lewej, więc Harry usiadł obok niego.

Nie był głodny, nerwy zawsze odbierały mu apetyt, zmusił się jednak do zjedzenia odrobiny grillowanego łososia w sosie limonkowo-bazyliowym. Był przepyszny, ale Harry był zbyt zajęty wybieraniem prawidłowych sztućców i porcjowaniem jedzenia na odpowiednio małe kawałki, żeby się nim cieszyć.

Posiłek minął w kompletnym milczeniu, słychać było tylko najmniejsze szczękanie sztućców o delikatną porcelanę, więc Harry drgnął, kiedy Draco przerwał ciszę. 

-Było przepyszne, mamo - powiedział, jakby to Narcyza ugotowała całe to jedzenie zalegające na stole. - Czy ja i Harry możemy odejść od stołu, ojcze? 

Powieka drgnęła po raz trzeci i Harry poczuł się odrobinę winny, temu, że tak działa na czyjeś nerwy, głownie jednak był rozbawiony.

-Jak najbardziej - zgodził się Lucjusz, prawdopodobnie po to, że nie musieć dłużej na Harry'ego patrzeć.

Draco podniósł się, więc Harry instynktownie zrobił to samo. Kiedy byli już przy wyjściu z jadalni, zatrzymał ich głos Narcyzy.

-Na czas pobytu tutaj, Harry będzie spać w liliowym pokoju w północnym skrzydle - powiedziała odrobinę rozbawionym tonem, którego Harry nie do końca mógł rozszyfrować. - Dokładnie w tym pokoju, Draco. 

Draco uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

-Oczywiście, mamo.

Gorąco zalało policzki Harry'ego.

Wspaniale, pomyślał wychodząc z jadalni. Po prostu cudownie.

-Widzisz - szepnął Draco, jak tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi. - Nie było tak źle.

***

-Lucjuszu.

Lucjusz westchnął i z trudem oderwał wzrok od ciężkich drewnianych wrót.

Jedzenie na jego talerzu było już kompletnie zimne, musiałby teraz wziąć kolejną porcję z półmisków na stole, albo poprosić Narcyzę o rzucenie czaru ogrzewającego.

-To bardzo miły chłopiec - powiedziała Narcyza.

Lucjusz nie miał zamiaru jej o nic prosić.

Miły chłopiec, dobre sobie. 

-Jest _półkrwi - _przypomniał jej Lucjusz.

-Znam innego czarodzieja połkrwi - powiedziała Narcyza odchylając się wygodnie na krześle i upijając łyk półwytrawnego, czerwonego wina z czasów, kiedy po świecie kroczył sam Merlin. Lucjusz zabiłby teraz za szklankę porządnej Ognistej Whisky. - Bardzo go lubisz, - kontynuowała Narcyza - nawet jeżeli nie rozmawiałeś z nim od dawna. 

-Mieliśmy do tego nie wracać.

-Nie byłoby do czego wracać, gdybyś przestał być uparty.

Lucjusz wypuścił powietrze przez nos. Być może gdyby był mniej zajęty obserwowaniem dzieciaka Potter'ów, jego jedzenie byłoby teraz w jego żołądku, nie rozbabrane na talerzu.

-Jesteś zły, - odezwała się znów Narcyza,_ tak jakby Lucjusz ją o coś pytał_ \- ponieważ nie mogłeś przyczepić się do jego manier.

-Jedna szansa zwrócenia uwagi na nieokrzesane maniery chłopca, który odebrał mi magię, czy o tak wiele proszę?

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko.

-Severus dobrze go przygotował.

-Nie wymawiaj tego imienia w moim domu.

-Naszym domu, Lucjuszu - powiedziała Narcyza stanowczo. - Przestań w końcu zachowywać się, jakby wszyscy dookoła ponosili winę za twoje błędy.

Eleganckim machnięciem różdżki przywróciła jedzenie na jego talerzu do odpowiedniej temperatury, po czym wstała i wyszła nie oglądając się za siebie, z na wpół pełnym kieliszkiem w dłoni.

Cholerny Severus Snape. Irytujący, półkrwi idiota, uczący innych półkrwi idiotów, jak się poprawnie witać i używać sztućców. Przeklęty oszust, zdrajca i szpieg.

Nie żeby Lucjusz sam nie zrobił kilku rzeczy, których nie powinien robić będąc w szeregach armii Czarnego Pana.

Nieważne, nie o to przecież chodzi. 

Lucjusz skrzywił się w swój talerz. 

Nie był już nawet głodny. 


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo się cieszę, że "Takt..." został przez was tak dobrze przyjęty, bardzo mocno motywuje mnie to do dalszego pisania.
> 
> Dajcie znać, jak wam się podoba nowy rozdział. :D

Malfoy Manor w środku było jeszcze bardziej imponujące niż na zewnątrz, czego Draco był wyraźnie świadom, jeżeli jego pełen satysfakcji uśmiech był dowodem na cokolwiek. 

-Ogrody, - powiedział po pokazaniu Harry'emu sali pełnej dzieł sztuki - zostawiam mojej mamie. Zabiłaby mnie, gdybym pokazał ci je sam, uwielbia się nimi chwalić. 

Kolacja minęła w dokładnie takiej samej ciszy, choć tym razem nawet Narcyza wydawała się odrobinę bardziej spięta niż wcześniej. 

-Czy możemy odejść od stołu, ojcze? - zapytał Draco, na co Lucjusz machnął tylko ręką. 

Liliowa sypialnia była umieszczona na tym samym piętrze, co sypialnia Draco.

-W prawo - poinstruował go Draco. - Drzwi na końcu korytarza, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował.

Harry nie był do końca pewien, czego mógłby potrzebować w środku nocy, mają jednocześnie nadzieję, że Draco nie sądzi, że Harry wskoczy mu do łóżka przy pierwszej okazji. Nie zrobi tego, tak dla jasności. Nie i już. 

-Moi rodzice jadają śniadanie o ósmej, - kontynuował Draco, jak gdyby nigdy nic, więc może Harry po prostu wyobrażał sobie rzeczy - ale zazwyczaj do nich nie dołączam, więc nie musisz zrywać się o świcie. Po prostu przyjdź do mnie, kiedy się obudzisz. Tylko nie przed dziewiątą, bo przysięgam, że cię przeklnę. 

-Nie jesteś rannym ptaszkiem - parsknął Harry.

Draco przewrócił oczami, ale lekki uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy od kilku godzin, więc Harry nie potrafił wziąć go na poważnie. 

-Mówiłem ci Potter, że będzie fajnie. 

-Jak na razie, nie jest tragicznie, nie nakręcaj się. 

-Mój ojciec jest miły.

-Gdyby nie twoja mama, pewnie w ogóle by na mnie nie spojrzał. Nienawidzi mnie. 

-Nie nienawidzi cię, Potter, przecież już ci mówiłem. Jest trudny, potwornie dumni i pogrążony w okropnej nudzie. 

Tym razem to Harry przewrócił oczami.

-To ty jesteś trudny - powiedział. - Idź stąd, chcę spać. 

-Przynajmniej się nie nudzę, prawda? 

Harry miał odpowiedź na końcu języka, ale jak to zwykle z Malfoy'em bywa, nie dostał szansy na jej wyrażenie.

_Może jednak niczego sobie nie wyobrażam?_, pomyślał Harry, a potem nie myślał już o niczym.

Drugi pocałunek był dokładnie tak samo zapierający dech w piersiach, jak pierwszy. Serce Harry'ego załomotało nieskładnie w jego klatce piersiowej, jego dłonie uniosły się bezwiednie, żeby objąć twarz Draco. 

Był też krótki, co Harry przyjął z rozczarowaniem, a potem zirytował się sam na siebie, bo przecież nie powinien tego przecież lubić.

-Musisz przestać to robić - syknął Harry, czując, że się rumieni. 

Draco uśmiechnął się filuternie, jakby chciał powiedzieć: "przecież wiem, że nie jesteś poważny", patrząc na Harry'ego tymi swoimi stalowymi oczyma, jak ktoś, kto zdecydowanie wie, czego chce. Potem odszedł, jak gdyby nigdy nic, życząc Harry'emu dobrej nocy.

Harry wypuścił powietrze z irytacją, gapiąc się na zamknięte drzwi. 

Nic z tego nie rozumiał. 

Draco był taki...

Harry gwałtownym ruchem zaplótł ręce na piersi.

Okay, bez nerwów. Poprzednia taktyka była jak najbardziej w porządku, wystarczy tylko ignorować problem, który tak naprawdę wcale nie był problemem. Jeżeli Draco zrobi to znów, Harry po prostu mu przywali.

-Potrzebuję pomocy - powiedział w przestrzeń, tak jak wcześniej poinstruował go Snape, stanowczo nie myśląc o problemach, których nie było. 

Ten sam Skrzat, który wcześniej odebrał płaszcz Harry'ego, pojawił się w jego pokoju z cichym pyknięciem.

-Dzień dobry, panie Potter - powiedział kłaniając się w pół. - Mam na imię Drozdek. Pan Potter mnie wzywał?

-Uh... Tak. Potrzebuję filiżanki herbaty, co drugi dzień, przez cały mój pobyt tutaj, jeżeli to nie problem. 

Skrzat ukłonił się znów.

-Żaden problem, panie Potter. Drozdek zaraz wraca. 

Skrzat zniknął i pojawił się ponownie minutę lub dwie później. Miał ze sobą dużą srebrną tacę, na niej mały czajnik z parującą zawartością, filiżankę, dzbanuszek z mlekiem i cukiernicę. 

-Dziękuję - powiedział Harry, kiedy Skrzat odłożył tacę na stolik

***

Nie było łatwo, ale Harry musiał przyznać, że Święta spędzone u Malfoy'ów nie były najgorszymi, jakie przyszło mu przeżyć. Z drugiej strony, do jedenastego roku życia, spędzał je w komórce pod schodami, na słuchaniu Dudleya narzekającego na górę prezentów. Przebicie tego było raczej ciężkie. 

Posiłki były dość sztywne, Harry nie był przyzwyczajony do całkowitej ciszy przy stole, ale trzeciego dnia przestał czuć się tak, jakby za sekundę miał zrobić coś bardzo nieprzyzwoitego. Nawet niewzruszone spojrzenie Lucjusza Malfoy'a straciło na swojej sile rażenia. Nie to, żeby Lucjusz przestał patrzeć, jakby chciał Harry'ego zepchnąć z krzesła, po prostu Harry przestał zwracać na to uwagę. 

Ogrody Malfoy Manor były ogromne, pełne roślin, których Harry nigdy w życiu nie widział, małych, przepięknie śpiewających ptaszków i dużych, drewnianych altan. Całe stada pawi albinosów przechadzały się pomiędzy krzewami kolorowych kwiatów, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na śnieg i mróz. 

Narcyza wyjaśniła Harry'emu, że to zasługa, stworzony setki lat wcześniej przez Kloto Malfoy, która razem z dwójką sióstr, Lachesies i Atropos, była ostatnią trójką bliźniąt w rodzie Malfoyów. 

-Draco jest jedynakiem - powiedziała prowadząc Harry'ego jedną z krętych ścieżek. - Tak samo, jak Lucjusz, wcześniej jego ojciec, Abraxas, a jeszcze wcześniej jego dziadek, Septimus. Zawsze chciałam mieć więcej dzieci, ale pokochałam Lucjusza. To podobno klątwa - przyznała po chwili ciszy. - Rzucona tak dawno temu, że nikt już nie pamięta kiedy i dlaczego. Pierwsze dziecko jest całkowicie normalne, ale każde kolejne odrobinę bardziej skrzywione.

-Skrzywione - powtórzył za nią Harry, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. 

Narcyza przytaknęła. 

-Wariują. Im więcej magii używają tym jest gorzej, a im jest gorzej, tym bardziej pragnął czarować. To błędne koło. Lachesies, Kloto i Atropos były bliźniaczkami, miały też starszego brata, Armanda Malfoya. Armand był pierworodnym dzieckiem, więc klątwa go nie dosięgła. 

Narcyza zatrzymała się nagle i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że oboje dotarli w miejsce, w którym zdawały spotykać się wszystkie ścieżki. Cztery ławki były ułożone w okręgu, w jego środku znajdowała się ogromna skała. Nagrobek, zdał sobie sprawę Harry. 

Narcyza usiadła na jednej z ławek, więc Harry podążył za nią. 

-Były identyczne z wyglądu, w północnej sali balowej znajduje się ich portret, piękne dziewczęta, jasnowłose o różanych ustach. Podobno charakterem różniły się od siebie diametralnie, nie odstępowały się jednak na krok. Były jednymi z najpotężniejszych czarownic na świecie - Narcyza uśmiechnęła się ze smutkiem. - Ich szaleństwo zaczęło się jednocześnie. Lachesies zaczęła zamykać się w sobie, wymyślała swój własny świat i spędzała w nim coraz więcej czasu. Kloto topiła się w swojej obsesji na punkcie kwiatów. Przestała jeść, rozmawiać z ludźmi, żyła tylko po to, żeby zajmować się ogrodem. Z ich trójki to zmiana w Atropos była najbardziej diametralna i niebezpieczna. Była agresywna i paranoiczna, wierzyła, że wszyscy dookoła chcą ją skrzywdzić. Było coraz gorzej i gorzej, aż w końcu opętana własnym szaleństwem zabiła Lachesies, która nawet nie próbowała walczyć. Poderżnęła jej gardło i rzuciła zwłoki z wieży, - Narcyza wskazała palcem okrytym rękawiczką z delikatnej skórki w kierunku Malfoy Manor rozciągającej się przed nimi. - Kloto była w tym samym miejscu, w którym teraz jesteśmy my, więc widziała je doskonale. Widząc jedną ze swoich ukochanych sióstr zabijającą drugą, odzyskała na moment rozum. Zanim Kloto dotarła do posiadłości, Atropos walczyła już z Armandem, ich starszym bratem. W ostatniej chwili, kiedy ostatnie dźwięki zaklęcia zabijającego opuszczały usta Atropos, zrozpaczona Kloto uwolniła całą swoją magię. Zginęła, zabijając jednocześnie swoją ostatnią siostrę i ratując brata. Jej magia zrujnowała połowę posiadłości i wróciła tam, gdzie Kloto kochała przebywać, do ogrodu. Wsiąknęła w ziemie, zabezpieczając wszystkie rośliny przed chłodem. Pawie, które spacerują tutejszymi ścieżkami, liczą sobie już setki lat. Ziemia jest żyzna, przyciąga zwierzęta, powietrze jest czyste, atmosfera sprawia, że opuszczają cię wszystkie troski. 

Delikatny uśmiech Narcyzy poszerzył się odrobinę i przybrał bardziej kąśliwy wyraz.

-W zamian za to, sala, w której Kloto i Atropos stoczyły swoją ostatnią bitwę, jest przepełniona ciemną, gęstą aurą. Nie ważne ile razy próbowano ją odrestaurować, kafle lustra i posadzka zawsze pękają, ściany czernieją w ciągu jednej nocy, zawsze jest tak potwornie zimno, że oddech zmienia się w parę. W wieży, w której zamknęła się Lachesies podobno wciąż słychać jej szept.

-Podobno? - zapytał cicho Harry.

Narcyza w końcu na niego spojrzała, rozbawienie ogrzało jej oczy. 

-Nie jestem głupia, Harry. Nigdy nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy się tam zapuszczać. 

Właściwie to dość logiczne założenie. Harry działał wbrew tej zasadzie przez ostatnie sześć lat, trochę ciężko był mu się przestawić.

-Cała ich trójka została pochowana tutaj - kontynuowała Narcyza. - Rozpoczęły życie wspólnie i tak je zakończyły. Tak czy inaczej, ten ogród od wielu lat jest sposobem na oddanie czci Kloto, za to, że ochroniła ród Malfoy'ów. 

Przez chwilę milczeli wpatrując się w zimny, pusty nagrobek i wijące się dookoła niego róże. Potem Narcyza uderzyła się lekko w uda.

-Pójdę już, mój syn na pewno na ciebie czeka. Jest nieznośnie niecierpliwy.

-Spóźnienia są w złym tonie - powiedział Harry z uśmiechem, jednocześnie powtarzając to, co powiedział mu Draco, kiedy wcześniej umawiali się na spotkanie po zwiedzaniu ogrodów z Narcyzą. 

Narcyza roześmiała się radośnie, jakby doskonale wiedziała, o co chodzi. 

\- Jeżeli pójdziesz tą ścieżką prosto, dotrzesz do bariery - poinstruowała. - Właśnie tam macie się spotkać, prawda?

Harry przytaknął.

***

Nie wszystkie rośliny mogły być bezpośrednio potraktowane zaklęciami pomagającymi im przetrwać w trudnych warunkach, czego najwyraźniej nie zmieniała nawet magia Kloto Malfoy, więc z racji miłości Narcyzy do wszelkiej roślinności, w ogrodach Malfoy Manor powstało coś, co Draco nazywał barierą atmosferyczną. 

Harry uważał, że nazwa była odrobinę nietrafiona, nie miał też w sobie dość samozaparcia, żeby powiedzieć mu, że mugole rozwiązują problem niskich temperatur w podobny sposób. Bariera atmosferyczna była po prostu magicznym odpowiednikiem szklarni.

W środku było gorąco, powietrze było ciężkie od słodkiego zapachu kwiatów, pod samym sufitem magicznej, na wpół przeźroczystej kopuły latały kolorowe motyle.

-Twoja mama opowiedziała mi historię trzech sióstr, które pozbijały się nawzajem - szepną Harry. - Kloto, Lassie i... och, Merlinie. 

Draco westchnął z irytacją wprost w skórę szyi Harry'ego i odsunął się w tył. 

-Tak - przyznał. - Opowiada ją wszystkim. 

Harry uniósł odrobinę głowę, kiedy Draco pochylił się do przodu żeby go pocałować, praktycznie nie zauważając, że to zrobił. Jakby tego było mało, bezwiednie podążył za wargami Draco, kiedy ten znów się odsunął. 

-Lachesies - powiedział Draco. - Miała na imię Lachesies, nie Lessie. 

-Serio?

-Tak. Co to w ogóle za imię? Lassie.

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę. 

-Myślę, że to pies. 

Draco wydał z siebie pełen cierpienia jęk. 

-Pies. Na Merlina, Potter...

Harry przewrócił oczami. Czasami Draco był tak potwornie irytujący, że nie dało się go słuchać. Właśnie dlatego Harry wplótł palce w jego jasne włosy i przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku.

Kiedy to się właściwie stało?

Harry mógł całkiem wyraźnie przypomnieć sobie, że jeszcze niedawno planował połamać Draco nos, jeżeli całe to obłapianie się powtórzy, a potem obłapianie się powtórzyło, ale żaden nos nie został naruszony. Za każdym razem Harry zdawał się mieć coraz mniej samozaparcia i jednocześnie wszystko wydawało się łatwiejsze. 

Tyle, że nie było. Harry był całkiem pewien, że cała ta sytuacja jeszcze się wróci, żeby go zagryźć na śmierć.

***

**Kloto** to imię jednej z Mojr z mitologi greckiej. Mojry były boginiami losu odpowiedzialnymi na nić życia. Lachesies rozpoczynała nić, Kloto plotła ją, a Atropos przecinała, kończąc tym samym ludzkie życie. 


	13. XIII

-Myślę, że to mogła być groźba - stwierdził Harry.

Draco westchnął ciężko, wywracając jednocześnie oczami, po czym wygładził swoją szatę, po raz czwarty w ciągu dziesięciu minut, jakby wciąż coś mogło być z nią nie tak. 

-Niby, w której części miałaby być zawarta? - zapytał Draco, spoglądając w końcu na Harry'ego. Zmarszczył brwi z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem, kiedy jego wzrok zsunął się z twarzy Harry'ego, na jego szatę i piąty raz strzepnął niewidzialny brud ze swojego ubrania. - Moja mama uwielbia tą historię, jest ogromną fanką dramatów i tragicznej miłości. 

-Jasne - parsknął Harry. - Gdybyś tam był i słyszał... Co ty właściwie robisz?

Draco zbliżył się i przesunął dłonią po barku Harry'ego.

-Nie możesz wyjść z domu w ten sposób.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem. Draco był absurdalny. W jednej chwili obłapiał Harry'ego w jakimś bocznym korytarzu Malfoy Manor albo w magicznej szklarni, nie przejmując się tym, kto mógł ich przyłapać, a w następnej wkurzał się z powodu wyimaginowanych zagnieceń.

-Przestań - powiedział z rozbawieniem, próbując odgonić dłonie Draco, który tylko skrzywi się mocniej i podwoił swoje wysiłki, żeby wyprostować kołnierzyk Harry'ego. - Idziemy polatać na miotłach, moje szaty są do tego jak najbardziej odpowiednie.

-Powinieneś być reprezentacyjny w każdej chwili, Potter. 

Harry roześmiał się znów i podjął próbę ponownej ucieczki, tylko po to, żeby trochę się z Draco podrażnić. Draco wydał z siebie poirytowany dźwięk, chociaż jego usta wygięły się w małym śmiechu, i przeniósł dłonie w górę, żeby poprawić włosy Harry'ego. To z kolei doprowadziło do długiego, rozstrajającego pocałunku, który zostawił Harry'ego bez tchu i jednej porządnie skleconej myśli, z twarzą tak gorącą, że musiała parzyć dłoń Draco. 

-Teraz - stwierdził Draco. - Wyglądasz odpowiednio.

***

Draco zabrał go na boisko do Qudditcha, bo, jak oznajmił dość głośno i wyraźnie, nie mógł znieść ciągłego jęczenia Harry'ego. Harry, rzecz jasna, wcale nie jęczał, po prostu dzień przed kolacją wigilijną dopadł go taki stres, że nie mógł przestać przygryzać wnętrza swojego policzka. Nie mógł też wyrzucić z głowy historii o trzech siostrach. 

-Po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego twoja mama mi ją opowiedziała - stwierdził Harry, kiedy Draco wciągał miotły ze schowka. - Historię o masakrze bliźniaczek.

Draco westchnął podając Harry'emu miotłę. 

-Wiem, o co ci chodzi, nie zamykasz się od rana. Posłuchaj, to nic nie znaczy, moja mama opowiada ją każdemu. Nie wiem nawet, czy to prawda, znając życie, to pewnie dziadek Abraxas, albo jakiś inny przodek, wymyślił wszystko, żeby nie musieć dzielić fortuny. 

Harry za zamarł. 

-Poważnie? 

-Jasne - parsknął Darco. - Chodź, żebym mógł już ci dokopać. 

-Ty mi? Żartujesz sobie?

-Jesteśmy na moim terenie, Potter. Lepiej zacznij błagać o litość.

Boisko było mniejsze od tego w Hogwarcie, ale to w żaden sposób nie przeszkadzało im dobrej zabawie.

Na początku sezonu Quidditcha, Harry zrezygnował z pozycji szukającego, z tego, co wiedział, zastąpiła go Ginny. Gra przestała sprawiać mu satysfakcję, kiedy okazało się, że jego własna drużyna jest do niego wrogo nastawiona. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo tęsknił za lataniem, dopóki nie oderwał się od ziemi. 

Było zimno i mroźno, oddech Harry'ego zamieniał się w białe obłoki, ale nie padało, co było chyba najważniejsze. Latanie w śniegu lub deszczu nie było szczególnie przyjemne. Draco wypuścił znicza i oboje prześcigali się w próbach złapania go, tylko po to, żeby później znów go wypuścić. Ostatecznie Harry nie był pewien, który z nich wygrał, choć Draco bardzo głośno upierał się, że on. 

-Pokonałem cię, Potter, pogódź się z tym - stwierdził uśmiechając się szeroko.

Jego oczy były dokładnie w tym samym srebrzysto-szarym odcieniu, co niebo tamtego dnia, miał zaczerwienione policzki i rozwichrzone włosy, jego oddech wciąż był odrobinę urwany. 

Harry poczuł, że coś ścisnęło mu żołądek, endorfiny sprawiały, że jego dłonie drżały lekko, nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. Nie pamiętał już kiedy ostatnim razem był tak szczęśliwy i beztroski.

Schowek był tuż obok, Draco dosłownie sekundę wcześniej schował do niego miotły. Harry podszedł bliżej i zdecydowanym ruchem wepchnął go do środka.

-Co ty...

Potem Harry pocałował go. Mocno i stanowczo, zaciskając palce na jego szacie, wsuwając je w jego włosy. Zatrzasnął drzwi nogą, a potem pozwolił, żeby Draco, który wyszedł z szoku dość szybko, przycisnął go do nich. 

Było wspaniale, niemal idealnie w tej małej, zagraconej przestrzeni. Powietrze pachniało mokrym drewnem i było dokładnie tak zimne jak na zewnątrz. 

Harry jęknął i wygiął się lekko, żeby móc przylgnąć mocnej do Draco. 

-Tego się zdecydowanie nie spodziewałem - wymamrotał Draco wprost w usta Harry'ego.

Harry poczuł, że się uśmiecha, potem nachylił się, żeby móc prześledzić wargami żuchwę Draco i przygryźć lekko płatek jego ucha. Gorący, urwany oddech ogrzał szyję Harry'ego. 

-Quidditch? - szepnął Draco szarpiąc się z guzikami szaty Harry'ego. - To cię kręci?

Ty mnie kręcisz, pomyślał Harry, ale zamiast tego wydusił z siebie tylko ciche: " Zamknij się", a potem odchyliłgłowę w tył, kiedy Draco w końcu rozpiął wysoki kołnierz jego szaty i przycisnął usta do zagłębienia jego szyi. Kolejne guziki poddały się pod palcami Draco, Harry zadrżał, kiedy Draco wsunął lodowatą dłoń pod jego szatę.

-Jest zimno - wymamrotał Harry przesuwając dłonią w dół, wzdłuż krzywizny kręgosłupa Draco. 

Draco odpowiedział coś, ale jego słowa były stłumione przez skórę Harry'ego, nie żeby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Harry przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunki i wygiął kręgosłup, kiedy dłoń Draco, dostała się w końcu pod koszulkę Harry'ego i przycisnęła do nagiej skóry jego biodra. 

-Merlinie, masz lodowate dłonie.

-Nie marudź, Potter, bo pomyślę, że ci się nie podoba. 

-Panie Malfoy - dobiegło ich zza drzwi.

Draco szarpnął się w tył tak gwałtownie, że przewrócił jeden ze stojaków, osiem mioteł rozsypało się po niewielkiej przestrzeni z hukiem. Potem zamarł wlepiając ogromne, zaskoczone oczy w Harry'ego.

-Panie Malfoy, Szopka przyszła, żeby powiedzieć panu, że za dwadzieścia minut rozpocznie się obiad. 

-Zaraz będziemy - odkrzyknął Draco, odrobinę zbyt agresywnie, jeżeli ktoś miały zapytać Harry'ego. - Na Merlina - szepnął, kiedy za drzwiami dało się usłyszeć ciche pyknięcie. 

Harry roześmiał się odrobinę histerycznie. 

-Coś cię bawi, Potter?

-Bawi? - parsknął Harry. - Prawie dostałem zawału. 

Draco przez chwilę tylko patrzył na Harry'ego, potem uśmiechnął się i zrobił dwa kroki w przód. Oddech Harry'ego urwał się, kiedy Draco nachylił się w przód.

Obiad, pomyślał Harry, a potem wrzasną, kiedy drzwi za nim się otworzyły. 

-Ty pieprzony dupku - syknął, wpatrują się w zachmurzone niebo. 

-Spójrz Potter, uświniłeś śniegiem całą swoją szatę. 

Draństwo i nikczemność. Najwyraźniej właśnie to go kręciło. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pisząc ten rozdział zdałam sobie sprawę, że Harry ani razu nie był na treningu Quidditcha, nie będę kłamać, po prostu kompletnie o nim zapomniałam. Wiem, że takie wtrącanie dość ważnych faktów bez ładu i składu nie jest fajne, ale nie chcę grzebać w poprzednich rozdziałach i zmieniać czego, coś już przeczytaliście.


	14. XIV

-Wyglądasz, jakbyś szedł na ścięcie.

Harry drgnął i gwałtownym ruchem odsunął dłonie od własnego kołnierzyka, jakby został przyłapany na robieniu czegoś złego. 

-Ale, że dobrze, czy źle? - zapytał, łapiąc popielate spojrzenie Draco w odbiciu lustrzanym. 

Draco stał w otwartych drzwiach pokoju Harry'ego, oparty ramieniem o framugę, wyglądając... okay, sedno sprawy było takie, że Harry spędził jedenaście lat w świecie mugoli. Jedynymi osobami, na których Harry widział coś, choć odrobinę przypominającego szatę czarodzieja, byli superbohaterowie, którzy dla wuja Vernona byli bezmyślnymi przebierańcami, i jeden mężczyzna, którego Harry widział czasem na targu, na którym ciotka Petunia kupowała warzywa, ale on był dosłownie oszalały. Harry przez cały pierwszy rok przyzwyczajał się do mundurka, który musiał nosić w Hogwarcie, nawet dłużej zajęło mu oswojenie się z widokiem innych czarodziejów poubieranych w szaty w najróżniejszych krojach i kolorach. Mimo to, po sześciu latach, patrząc w lustro i widząc na sobie coś innego niż standardową hogwardzką szatę, wciąż nie był pewien, czy wyglądał dobrze, czy śmiesznie. 

Co nie zmieniło tego, że Draco wyglądał perfekcyjnie. Z drugiej strony, Draco wyglądał perfekcyjnie we wszystkim, łącznie ze swoją bawełnianą, granatową piżamą. 

Być może w tej kwestii Harry nie był do końca bezstronny.

Draco przeszedł przez pomieszczenie i stanął za Harrym, jednym płynnym ruchem dłoni, zmuszając go do spojrzenia w lustro. Stali tak przez chwilę w ciszy, Draco skupiając swoją uwagę na szacie Harry'ego, Harry nie mogąc przestać myśleć o niczym poza słodkim ciężarem uwagi Draco i ciepłem jego dłoni ułożonej na barku Harry'ego.

-Dobrze - stwierdził w końcu Draco. - Klasyka jest zawsze na czasie.

Jasne, klasyka. Harry był pewien, że to właśnie kierowało Syriuszem, kiedy kupował tę szatę. 

Na krótko po oczyszczeniu z zarzutów, Syriusz wpadł w dziwaczny szał zakupowy, co skutkowało wymienieniem całej garderoby Harry'ego, włącznie z tą mugolską. Syriusz tłumaczył się, tym, że musiał przecież nadrobić całą masę pominiętych prezentów, ale osobiście Harry sądził, że Syriusz próbuje pozbyć się jakiegoś pokręconego poczucia winy. Poza tym Remus stwierdził, że Syriusz tęsknił za trwonieniem pieniędzy.

-Jak na ścięcie też - dodał Draco. 

Harry wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

-Też byś był poddenerwowany na moim miejscu. 

-Wątpię, Malfoy'owie potrafią odnaleźć się zawsze i wszędzie - stwierdził ze wzrokiem wbitym w lustro, podnosząc rękę, której nie opierał na barku Harry'ego, żeby poprawić delikatnie kosmyk swoich włosów.

-Jesteś pełen samozachwytu, prawda? 

Draco uśmiechnął się i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy.

-Jest czym się zachwycać, _prawda?_

Harry przewrócił oczami, tak ostentacyjnie, jak tylko był w stanie.

-Miałem powiedzieć, że też dobrze wyglądasz, ale wyraźnie tego nie potrzebujesz. Twoje ego i tak jest makabrycznie wielkie. 

Harry poruszył się, chcąc odejść od lustra i zejść na dół, w końcu zaraz miała się zacząć kolacja Wigilijna, a _spóźnienia były w złym tonie_, ale Draco przytrzymał go w miejscu. Nie to, żeby potrzebował do tego użycia siły, Harry miał czasem wrażenie, że w dłoniach Draco jest jak plastelina. 

-Powiedz to - zażądał Draco, nachylając się do przodu, tak że jego oddech połaskotał małżowinę ucha Harry'ego.

-Jesteś absurdalny - parsknął Harry, próbując zachowywać się normalnie, zupełnie tak, jakby jego ciała nie przebiegł dreszcz, a pod ubraniem nie ukrywał gęsiej skórki. 

-Nie zejdziemy, dopóki tego nie powiesz. 

To nie tak, że Draco naprawdę mógłby go zatrzymać, nie mogli przecież używać magii i nawet jeżeli Draco ze swoim bardziej imponującym wzrostem teoretycznie byłby w stanie przytrzymać Harry'ego w pokoju, Harry dobrze wiedział, że nie zniżyłby się tarzania się po podłodze, jak jakiś mugol.

Pomimo tego, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę chciał to powiedzieć, żeby zadowolić Draco, zmusić go do uśmiechu.

-Wyglądasz świetnie - stwierdził i tak, jak przewidywał, usta Draco wygięły się.

Draco objął Harry'ego w talii i naparł na niego swoim ciałem, nachylając się bardziej do przodu i przyciskając usta do cienkiej skóry za uchem Harry'ego. Tym razem nie było możliwości, żeby Harry ukrył drżenie. 

-Dziękuję - powiedział Draco. 

"Nie ma za co", ugrzęzło Harry'emu w gardle.

***

Najwyraźniej kolacja wigilijna od zwykłej kolacji różniła się tym, że przy stole można było rozmawiać.

Tym razem posiłek odbył się w innej jadalni, wyposażonej w ogromne okna wychodzące na pokryty śniegiem ogród. Poza tym, jadalnia, jak zresztą całe Malfoy Manor były udekorowane świątecznie, zielone girlandy zwisały z sufitów, po ścianach sunęły magiczne cienie sań Mikołaja, spadających gwiazd i małych, kwadratowych prezentów z kokardkami, W niemal każdym pomieszczeniu błyszczały ogromne choinki, nawet Narcyza miała na sobie ciemnoniebieską szatę ozdobioną wzorem z delikatnych gwiazdek, ze srebrnymi wykończeniami. Jedzenia było jeszcze więcej niż zwykle, półmiski z tłuczonymi i pieczonymi ziemniakami, brukselka, pieczona pietruszka i kasztany, wołowina, baranina i ogromny pieczony indyk, razem z łódkami z sosami pieczeniowym, pomarańczowym i żurawinowym. Różnorodne sałatki i potrawy rybne wypełniały luki w stole. Na deser był pudding czekoladowy, triffle, małe babeczki nadziewane owocami i wciąż ciepła szarlotka podawana z lodami waniliowymi.

Harry miał wrażenie, że za każdym razem, kiedy zapadała cisza, w oddali słyszał delikatny szum kolęd.

Poza tym, tak, główną różnicą były rozmowy. 

Tak naprawdę Harry nie miał pojęcia, o czym się rozmawia przy świątecznym stole. U Dursleyów nigdy nie był do niego dopuszczany, a w Hogwarcie i Norze atmosfera była inna, przy stole siedziało tak dużo ludzi, że Harry nie słyszał, co mówi osoba siedząca naprzeciwko niego, poza tym zawsze miał obok siebie Rona, który uwielbiał wypełniać ciszę Harry'ego swoją paplaniną.

Właściwie, wydawało mu się, że radził sobie zaskakująco dobrze, ignorując mrożącą krew w żyłach ciszę ze strony Lucjusza i odpowiadając na pytania Narcyzy, które odnosiły się głównie do jego ocen, tego, jak sobie radził na zajęciach i, o zgrozo, Syriusza. Wydawała się szczera, kiedy pytała, jak się czuje, jak idzie proces adopcyjny, i co u Remusa. Zupełnie, jakby Syriusz nie zamordował jej siostry, tamtego dnia w Ministerstwie. 

Harry upił łyk soku żurawinowego i skupił się na niemyśleniu o tym. Tamten dzień był jednym z najgorszych w jego życiu. 

W przerwach, kiedy Narcyza skupiała się na swoim mężu, Harry rozmawiał przyciszonym głosem z Draco, starając się nie uśmiechać zbyt szeroko i nie wyglądać przed Narcyzą i Lucjuszem, jak ktoś, kto w wolnych chwilach trzyma język w ustach ich syna.

Kiedy Narcyza rozmawiała z Draco, Harry po prostu skupiał się na jedzeniu, nie chcąc wtrącać się w rozmowę Draco i jego mamy i nie mając nawet pomysłu na to, co miałby powiedzieć do Lucjusza. 

-Mam nadzieję, że swoim zaproszeniem nie zepsułam twoich planów świątecznych, Harry - powiedziała Narcyza, ale Harry nie zdążył nawet otworzyć ust, żeby powiedzieć, że na całe szczęście żadnych nie miał, bo ciche pyknięcie oznajmiło przybycie skrzata. 

Lucjusz pochylił się lekko w stronę stworzenia, nie tracąc przy tym nawet odrobiny ze swojej elegancji i wysłuchał w spokoju słów szeptanych w jego ucho. Harry rozpoznał, że stało się coś złego tylko po delikatnym drgnięciu palców owiniętych wokół kruchej nóżki lampki wypełnionej czerwonym winem.

-Przepraszam - powiedział Lucjusz bezbarwnie, podnosząc się lekko z krzesła. - Wynikła sytuacja, która wymaga mojej obecności. 

Uśmiech Narcyzy zadrżał na jej twarzy, kiedy obserwowała swojego męża odchodzącego od stołu.

-Oczywiście, kochanie - powiedziała, wyraźnie próbując zachowywać się normalnie, ale ręka Lucjusza przejechała miękko po jej delikatnym ramieniu, kiedy przechodził za nią, a Draco był dziwnie sztywny na krześle obok Harry'ego.

Och nie, pomyślał Harry, ktoś musiał umrzeć. 

Jedne spokojne święta, czy to naprawdę tak wiele?

-Na czym stanęliśmy? - zapytała Narcyza, jej wzrok uciekł na kilka chwil w stronę drzwi, przez które wyszedł Lucjusz. Stukot jego kroków i laska rytmicznie uderzająca w posadzkę oddalały się coraz bardziej.

Kolendy jakby zabrzmiały odrobinę głośniej.

-Mamo - powiedział Draco, tonem, który sprawił, że Harry odłożył swój widelec.

Mógł przyjąć wino, kiedy Narcyza je zaproponowała.

-Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał w końcu, wewnętrznie gotując się na walkę z kolejnym bazyliszkiem.

Narcyza roześmiała się lekko, jej dłonie wygładziły nerwowo serwetkę, którą rozłożyła na swoich kolanach.

-Oczywiście, Harry, to drobnostka - stwierdziła, po czym wstała nagle, jakby nie mogła tego powstrzymać. - Pójdę sprawdzić, czy twój ojciec nie potrzebuje pomocy, Draco - po czym dodała, niemal ostro. - Zostańcie tutaj. 

Odeszła jeszcze szybciej niż Lucjusz, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi z dziwną precyzją. Harry uświadomił sobie nagle, że wcześniej były otwarte. Praktycznie wszystkie drzwi w Malfoy Manor stały otworem, poza tymi prowadzącymi do sypialni lub łazienek i tymi, za którymi Harry akurat migdalił się z Draco.

-Twoja mama kłamała - oskarżył Harry, w tym samym momencie, w którym Draco powiedział:

-Spróbuj kasztanów w karmelu, są przepyszne. 

Oboje spojrzeli na siebie niemal wyzywająco, prawie jakby mieli za moment zacząć się całować, albo rzucić się na siebie z pięściami.

-Draco.

-Skrzaty ogromnie się nad nimi napracowały. Doceń to, Potter.

-Słyszysz? - zapytał Harry, unosząc palec wskazujący w kierunku sufitu. 

-Nie - syknął stanowczo Draco, ale Harry już dawno temu nauczył się przykuwać uwagę do szczegółów.

-Muzyka jest coraz głośniej.

-Nie, nie jest.

Harry spojrzał w kierunku zamkniętych drzwi. 

-Co się dzieje?

Draco westchnął i gwałtownie podniósł talerz Harry'ego.

-Nic się nie dzieje, uparty ośle - wymamrotał, a potem zaczął nakładać na talerz Harry'ego pieczone kasztany w karmelu. - Masz, zaufaj mi, są przepyszne.

-Nie chcę kasztanów, Draco, nie lubię ich. 

-Te polubisz, po prostu spróbuj. 

-Jesteś taki... - Harry urwał i wypuścił powietrze z płuc, bardzo powoli licząc do dziesięciu. Nic w ten sposób nie załatwi. - Po prostu powiedz mi, co się dzieje, zanim wstanę i sam sprawdzę. 

-Wszystko jest w porządku - powtórzył uparcie Draco, patrząc Harry'emu prosto w oczy, ale efekt zepsuł odgłos rozbijającej się porcelany, niesiony ponad dźwiękiem kolęd.

Draco westchnął i odrzucił głowę w tył, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy, jakby próbował wybłagać jakieś bóstwo o łaskę.

-Draco...

-To aurorzy - przerwał mu Draco. - Mój ojciec nie może czarować ani trzymać artefaktów czarnomagicznych. Nie może też opuszczać Malfoy Manor, więc sprawa wydaje się załatwiona, ale moja mama może, ja zresztą też, więc od czasu do czasu aurorzy przychodzą przeprowadzić kontrolę.

Harry wyprostował się, czując, że część niepokoju spadła z niego, jak głaz.

-Jasne, to wydaje się rozsądne - powiedział, a potem się skrzywił. - Są Święta. Czy oni powinni robić to w Święta?

-Właśnie o to chodzi - parsknął Draco. - Mają prawo do jednej kontroli na kwartał, ostatnia była dwa tygodnie temu, wiem, bo tylko dlatego zgodziłem się przyprowadzić cię do domu. 

-Więc dlaczego...?

-Z powodu nudy - stwierdził Draco. - Poza tym nienawidzą mojego ojca. To dla nich rozrywka. 

Harry drgnął, kiedy kolejny hałas przetoczył się przez korytarze Malfoy Manor. 

Coś w jego klatce piersiowej zacisnęło się tak mocno, że ciężko było mu złapać oddech. Poczuł znajomą adrenalinę wypełniającą jego ciało, zupełnie, tak jakby ktoś go zaatakował, próbował sobie podporządkować. Aurorzy.

To nie tak, że Harry ich nienawidził, wiedział przecież, że w każdym kręgu znajdują się dobre i złe osoby, ale wspomnienie przesłuchania, które musiał przetrwać zaraz po bitwie w Ministerstwie, wciąż przyprawiało go o gęsią skórkę. 

I złość.

Złość tak silną, że zdawała się odbierać mu poczucie rzeczywistości. Emocja była głównie skierowana na samego siebie, bo pozwolił zgnieść się, jak robaka, niemal doprowadzić do łez, zwykłemu dupkowi, zaraz po tym, jak zabił najgroźniejszego czarodzieja na ziemi.

Kolejne roztrzaskane naczynie podciągnęło Harry'ego na nogi i zmusiło go do ruszenia w kierunku korytarza.

-Potter - zawołał za nim Draco, niezgrabnie zbierając się z krzesła. - Potter, co ty robisz. Harry, stój. Stój, do cholery!

Harry zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, tylko po to, żeby wycelować palcem w pierś Draco. 

-To nie w porządku, Draco - wyrzucił z siebie, pozwalając, żeby całe poczucie niesprawiedliwość, które trawiło go od środka, wypełniło mu głos. - Oni nie mają prawa tego robić.

-Wiem! - Draco wyrzucił ręce w powietrze. - I niby, co z tym zrobisz?!

Co z tym zrobię?, pomyślał Harry z mściwą satysfakcją. Zgniotę ich jak robaki. 

***

Było ich trzech, czyli o jednego za dużo. Harry wiedział, że standardowy zespół składał się z dwóch aurorów, głównie dlatego, że pierwszą rzeczą, którą Gawain Robards zrobił, po przejęciu pozycji Szefa Biura Aurorów, było zaproponowanie mu posady, którą miałby objąć zaraz po tym, jak skończy szkołę. Harry wykręcił się wtedy, uprzejmie informując, że wciąż jest zbyt wcześnie na podjęcie takiej decyzji, na co pan Robards pokiwał głową, uśmiechnął się i wymusił na Harrym obietnicę, poważnego rozważenia propozycji. 

Zaraz po tym nastąpił kilkutygodniowy proces składający się z mało subtelnych prób przekonania go do przyjęcia propozycji. Niemal wszyscy aurorzy, których Harry znał, przychodzili i opowiadali mu o swojej pracy, usiłując zachowywać się tak, jakby prowadzili normalną rozmowę, a nie wykonywali rozkazy.

-Dzień dobry - powiedział Harry, głośno i wyraźnie.

Stali w holu, razem z poszarzałą Narcyzą i Lucjuszem, którego dłonie były zaciśnięte na główce jego laski, tak mocno, że knykcie miał całkowicie białe. Na ziemi leżało szkło, Harry rozpoznał kawałki zdobionych waz wartych prawdopodobnie więcej niż wszystko, co posiadali Dursley'owe, które wcześniej stały na zabytkowym stole.

-Harry - odezwała się Narcyza, jej krucha dłoń była przyciśnięta do jej mostka, palce bawiły się nerwowo delikatnym naszyjnikiem, na którym zawieszony był medalion z herbem Malfoy'ów, ukryty pod jej ubraniem. - Draco, mieliście zostać w jadalni. 

-Tak - przyznał Harry. - Wiem, przepraszam, ale usłyszałem hałas i myślałem, że dzieje się coś złego.

Uśmiechnął się, kierując spojrzenie na jednego z aurorów, ciemnowłosego mężczyznę, który wydawał się najbardziej zszokowany. 

-Wygląda na to, że nie muszę się martwić - dodał, a potem znacząco wskazał na porcelanę rozsypaną po posadzce. - Wypadki chodzą po ludziach. 

-Harry Potter - wydusił z siebie inny auror, ten, który stał najbliżej ostatniej nienaruszonej wazy. Jego ręka, wyciągnięta w jej stronę opadła bezwładnie do jego boku. - Co pan tutaj robi?

Mężczyzna miał różdżkę w prawej dłoni, Harry obiecał sobie nie zapomnieć o tym. 

-Jem kolację Wigilijną - powiedział Harry wesoło. - A raczej próbuję, ale wygląda na to, że nawet w Święta trudno jest o chwilę spokoju. Czy mógłbym prosić o wylegitymowanie się?

-Wykonujemy tylko swoje obowiązki - stwierdził stanowczo trzeci z mężczyzn. Zdawał się najstarszy, jego włosy były przyprószone siwizną, miał ogromne, pokryte odciskami dłonie, szerokie ramiona i taki wyraz twarzy, że gdyby Harry był choć odrobinę rozsądniejszy, wróciłby grzecznie do jadalni. - Pańska obecność tutaj...

-Nie jest niczyją sprawą - odparł Harry ostro, czerpiąc przyjemność z wyraźnej pogardy wykrzywiającej usta mężczyzny, przy wypowiadaniu słowa "pańska". - Zdaje się jednak, że _wasza_ obecność, jest nieusprawiedliwiona. 

-Z całym szacunkiem, - parsknął auror - ale chyba lepiej wiemy, co jest usprawiedliwione, a co nie. 

Harry uśmiechnął się szyderczo, jakaś jego część wykrzywiła się z odrazą, ale głównie był po prostu nieludzko zadowolony z samego siebie. 

-Jedna kontrola na kwartał, prawda? - zapytał Harry, takim tonem, jakby to była najbardziej podstawowa wiedza na świecie, a potem dodał, nie czekając na odpowiedź. - Chyba jednak wypadałoby odświeżyć znajomość prawa. 

-Słuchaj, dzieciaku - zaczął mężczyzna, w tym samym momencie, w którym jego ciemnowłosy przyjaciel ułożył dłoń na jego potężnym ramieniu, mówiąc:

-Wykonujemy tylko rozkazy.

-Och - westchnął Harry kąśliwie z fałszywym zrozumieniem. - To zmienia postać rzeczy, wyraźnie nastąpiła pomyłka. Jestem pewien, że państwo Malfoy'owie nie będą mieli najmniejszego problemu z udostępnieniem mi kominka, żebyśmy mogli wyjaśnić to z panem Gawain'em. 

-Pan Robards jest teraz z rodziną - powiedział ciemnowłosy auror. - Pewnie jest w trakcie kolacji Wigilijnej. 

-No cóż, - parsknął Harry. - nie tylko on, prawda? Jestem pewien, że z chęcią nam pomoże. Zdaje się, że wciąż nie zobaczyłem waszych legitymacji. 

-Nie sądzę, żeby pan Robards odebrał fiuu w taki dzień.

-W takim razie zwrócimy się prosto do Ministra Rufusa, jestem pewien, że sprawa nie pozostanie bez odzewu.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła pełna napięcia cisza, Harry miał wrażenie, że spędzą tak całą noc, więc po raz pierwszy od wielu dni zwrócił się w kierunku Lucjusza.

-Panie Malfoy, czy mógłbym użyć kominka? - zapytał. - Jestem pewien, ze aurorzy będą bardziej chętni do wylegitymowania się w obecności przełożonych. 

-Oczywiście - odparł natychmiast mężczyzna, a potem odwrócił się nawet i robił krok w głąb domu, jakby naprawdę miał zamiar gdzieś Harry'ego zaprowadzić.

-Nie ma takiej potrzeby - stwierdził auror, który do tej pory milczał, zanim Harry zdążył podążyć za Lucjuszem. Różdżka zniknęła z jego dłoni, uśmiechał się z odrobiną napięcia. - Nie powinniśmy niepokoić Szefa Departamentu Aurorów w taki dzień, tym bardziej samego Ministra.

-Jestem pewien, że nie będą mieli nic przeciwko, jak tylko zrozumieją powagę sytuacji. 

-Jak teraz o tym myślę - powiedział auror. - Wydaje mi się, że widziałem w dokumentach datę ostatniej kontroli. Nie tak dawno temu, prawda? Rzeczywiście musiał nastąpić błąd. Pójdziemy już, przepraszamy za kłopot. 

Harry przytaknął. 

-Tak będzie najlepiej - zgodził się, a potem, będąc w pełni świadomym tego, że naciąga swoje szczęście, dodał: - Najpierw jednak wypadałoby naprawić szkody. 

Uśmiech zadrżał na wargach aurora, ale wyciągnął różdżkę i jednym zaklęciem poskładał i odłożył na miejsce wszystkie trzy wazy.

Potem wyszedł, on i ciemnowłosy auror, niemal siłą wyciągali tego najstarszego. 

-Żartujesz sobie - wysyczał wściekle. - To tylko dzieciak. 

-To Harry Potter - odszepnął któryś z pozostałej dwójki, potem drzwi się za nimi zamknęły.

-Harry - wydusiła z siebie Narcyza, takim tonem, jakby miała za moment paść nieprzytomnie na podłogę. 

Harry uśmiechnął się wesoło. 

-Nie ma problemu, pani Malfoy. 

***

-Słyszałem, że planujesz zostanie aurorem - powiedział później Lucjusz bezbarwnym tonem. 

Harry przełknął kęs kasztana w karmelu, które okazały się przepyszne.

-Och, nie - parsknął. - Mam dość ich i całego tego zwalczania zła na następne trzy życia. 

Lucjusz przytaknął, krótko i oszczędnie, ale widząc uśmiech, który wpłynął na twarz Narcyzy, Harry wiedział, że to coś wielkiego. 

***

-Byłeś, - szepnął Draco wprost w usta Harry'ego - naprawdę. Cholernie. Dobry.

Harry nie bardzo miał możliwość zebrania myśli z ręką Draco w swoich spodniach, nie miał też pojęcia, jak miałby cokolwiek powiedzieć, z jego ustami na swoich. 

-O mój... - wydusił z siebie, kiedy wargi Draco w końcu zsunęły się na szyję Harry'ego. - Merlinie. 

Draco parsknął krótko w skórę Harry'ego i zrobił coś, co... Harry zacisnął palce na jego ramionach i odrzucił głowę w tył, tak mocno, że prawdopodobnie nabił sobie guza o kafelki, którymi była wyłożona podłoga jego łazienki. 

-_Draco_.

-Tak - odparł miękko Draco, co nie miało żadnego sensu, a może miało, ale Harry nie mógł go wyłapać, bo ciało Draco było cudownie ciężkie i gorące i każdy jego ruch sprawiał, że Harry...

-Jezu... - szepnął Harry, jego ciało zadygotało, wygięło się chciwie i to było takie dobre, że Harry mógłby teraz umrzeć. 

-Harry.

_Cholera, _pomyślał Harry, czując, że nie może złapać oddechu. Jego ciało szarpnęło się, palce zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej, na pewno zostawiając siniaki na jasnej skórze Draco, a potem Harry zacisnął powieki, zadrżał po raz ostatni i...

_Och, jasna, pieprzona cholera._


	15. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czy ktoś mógłby mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego właściwie w magicznym świecie obchodzi się Święta Bożego Narodzenia?

-Harry! - wrzasnął ktoś w świąteczny poranek, automatycznie przyprawiając Harry'ego o ból głowy. - Wstawaj, _prezenty!_

Harry przewrócił się na drugi bok i niemal natychmiast zrozumiał swój błąd, kiedy Draco wskoczył na jego łóżko, wbijając mu przy tym łokieć pod żebra. 

-Cholera - wrzasnął Harry z czystego zaskoczenia, a potem parsknął śmiechem, samemu nie będąc pewnym, dlaczego. 

-Prezenty - powtórzył uparcie Draco, z odległości dwóch centymetrów od twarzy Harry'ego. - Są już na dole.

-To zdecydowanie nie jest zachowanie godne czystokrwistego czarodzieja, Draco - stwierdził Harry. - A już na pewno nie przyszłej głowy rodziny Malfoy'ów.

-To nie jest pora na żarty, Harry. Na dole jest ogromna choinka, a pod nią prezenty. Ergo, musimy zejść na dół. 

-Jasne - przytaknął Harry, a potem ściągnął Draco na puste miejsce obok siebie, naciągnął na nich kołdrę i zamknął oczy. - Daj mi godzinę, albo półtora i...

-Potter - syknął Draco. - Czy ty w ogóle rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię? 

-Jasne - powtórzył Harry. - Godzina, albo dwie i obiecuję, że pójdziemy, gdzie tylko zechcesz. 

Cisza trwała wystarczająco długo, żeby Harry naiwnie uznał, że wygrał, potem Draco owinął ramiona wokół jego talii przycisnął usta do jego żuchwy. 

-Jeżeli pójdziesz ze mną na dół, - mruknął wprost w ucho Harry'ego, pocierając kciukiem skórę jego kości biodrowej, tuż na gumką spodni od piżamy - obiecuję, że...

Harry zerwał się tak, szybko, że zaplątał się w pościel i niemal upadł na twarz. Wspomnienie poprzedniego wieczora uderzyło go szybko i bezlitośnie. Za dużo, zdecydowanie za dużo, Draco będzie jego śmiercią. 

-Już - syknął, czując, ze jego twarz była żenująco czerwona. - Przecież wstaję, tak? Merlinie, twoi rodzice są gdzieś w tym domu.

Nawet przez drzwi łazienki, w której się zamknął, słyszał śmiech Draco. 

***

Draco miał na sobie tylko ciemnozieloną piżamę, przyjemnie współgrającą z jego jasnymi włosami, więc Harry ograniczył się do umycia zębów i twarzy i wyszczotkowania włosów. Nie żeby to ostatnie dało cokolwiek.

Na dole nie było żywej duszy, nic dziwnego, zegar wskazywał siódmą dwadzieścia.

-Zamorduję cię - stwierdził Harry bez przekonania, kiedy Draco ciągnął go w kierunku ogromnego salonu. 

Choinka rzeczywiście była imponująca, tak samo, jak prezenty pod nią, w kominku palił się ogień.

-Twoi rodzice nie zejdą? - zapytał Harry, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. 

-Nie, w Święta śpią do późna, taka tradycja. Potem przyjdą, odpakują prezenty i podziękują przy obiedzie. 

To dość... przykre, jeżeli Harry miał być szczery. Mógł wyobrazić sobie małego Draco, samotnie odpakowującego prezenty w świąteczny poranek. Jeżeli Darco miał podobne odczucia, nie powiedział ani słowa. 

-Trzy prezenty - powiedział Harry. - Dlaczego dostałem trzy prezenty?

-Jeden od mojej mamy, jeden od mojego taty i jeden ode mnie - stwierdził Draco, bardzo nieelegancko rozrywając papier z największego pakunku. - Razem trzy. 

-Twoi rodzice kupują osobne prezenty?

-Od zawsze. Kiedyś szli razem na Pokątną i rozdzielali się, teraz mój tata zamawia prezent dla mojej mamy i mówi jej, co ma od niego kupić mnie. W tym roku też tobie - Draco poderwał głowę w górę i skrzywił się na Harry'ego. - Otworzysz, czy mam to zrobić za ciebie?

Harry przewrócił oczami, ale posłusznie zabrał się za odpakowywanie prezentów. 

Świąteczny Darco był wyraźnie inny od codziennego Draco. Po pierwsze, miał na sobie piżamę. Widok Draco w piżamie poza sypialnią jego lub Harry'ego był dziwny, wcześniej zawsze ubierał się zanim przychodził, żeby zabrać Harry'ego na śniadanie. Był też boso i klęczał na podłodze, szarpiąc się z papierem prezentowym, jakby kilka dni temu nie spędził dwudziestu minut na dopieszczaniu swojej szaty, zanim poszli grać w Quidditcha. 

Harry, poza widokiem Draco w piżamie, dostał też zestaw magicznych szachów z elegancką, połyskującą planszą i przeźroczystymi figurami, o złotych i srebrnych detalach (to kryształ, Potter) od Lucjusza i naszyjnik od Narcyzy. 

Srebrny łańcuszek, na którym wisiał był delikatny i długi, podobny do tego, który nosiła Narcyza, ale sama zawieszka wyglądała inaczej, czerwono-srebrna z dużym, czarną literą "P" po środku. Nie wyglądał na zniszczony, ale dotykając go, Harry miał wrażenie, że jest bardzo stary. 

Draco nachylił się ponad ramieniem Harry'ego i wypuścił głośno powietrze.

-Nieźle - mruknął. - Wiesz, co to?

Harry pokręcił głową, chociaż miał swoje podejrzenia. Coś ścisnęło go w klatce piersiowej. 

-To rodzinny herb Potterów - powiedział Draco i wskazał palcem na małe, eleganckie liter wygrawerowane na srebrnej obwódce, nie dotykając jednak zawieszki. - _Principium et finem utriusque eadem_ \- przeczytał. - Znaczy: "Początek i koniec, dla każdego z nas są takie same."

-Znasz łacinę? 

-Oczywiście, że tak. Uczymy się jej w szkole.

-Jasne, ale tylko do zaklęć...

Draco parsknął śmiechem. 

-Nigdy nie wiem, czy mówisz poważnie - stwierdził, jakby to Harry był tutaj najbardziej absurdalną osobą. - Tak, czy inaczej, to motto twojego rodu, a ten medalion jest bezpośrednim świstoklikiem do twojej posiadłości.

-Do Doliny Godryka?

-Nie, oczywiście, że nie, bądź poważny - rzucił, jakby naprawdę sądził, że Harry żartował. - Twoi rodzice mieszkali w Dolinie Godryka, ale tamten dom nie jest siedzibą rodu Potterów. Świstoklik działa tylko, jeżeli używasz go ty, możesz oczywiście zabrać kogoś ze sobą, ale tylko ze swojej własnej nieprzymuszonej woli. Każdy ród ma sześć, najwyżej siedem takich, jeden dla ciebie, jeden dla osoby, z którą zwiążesz się więzią małżeńską, _czyli mnie_, - Harry wbił łokieć pomiędzy żebra Draco, ale Draco tylko uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem i kontynuował - reszta dla twoich dzieci. Są przekazywane w określony sposób. Na przykład, kobieta, która wychodzi za mąż i opuszcza dom, przyjmując inne nazwisko powinna oddać swój, ponieważ staje się przedstawicielką innego rodu. Twoje wnuki nie dostają ich dopóki żyjesz, a potem i tak dostają je tylko dzieci twojego pierworodnego dziecka, czyli głowy rodziny. Zabiera się je osobom wydziedziczonym, osobom niespełna rozumu i ogólnie każdemu kogo nie lubisz. 

-Co jeżeli ktoś ma dużą rodzinę? - zapytał Harry. - Medalionów może zabraknąć. 

-Zrobienie nowych to potwornie trudny i wyczerpujący rytuał - powiedział Draco. - To się zdarzało wcześniej, oczywiście, ale duża rodzina to nie coś, o co powinieneś zabiegać. Spójrz tylko na Weasley'ów.

-_Draco._

-Nie rozumiesz o czym mówię - stwierdził Draco. - Weasley'owie są czystokrwistą rodziną i dawno, dawno temu byli bardzo bogaci, ale potem zaczęli mnożyć się, jak króliki...

-Na Merlina, czy mógłbyś przestać...

-Daj mi dokończyć - parsknął Draco, a potem przykrył usta Harry'ego dłonią, kiedy Harry próbował ponownie zaprotestować. - Zaczęli mnożyć się, jak króliki... _Czy ty liżesz moją, dłoń? _Przestań, Potter, twój język nie jest dla mnie nawet odrobinę odrażający. Kontynuując, mnożyli się jak króliki, bez jakiegokolwiek ładu i składu, więc musieli dzielić fortunę pośród coraz większą ilość osób, kupować nowe posiadłości i coraz większe ilości ziemi. Kiedy okazało się, że zaczyna brakować pieniędzy, Weasley'owie potwornie się między sobą pokłócili. To była prawdziwa wojna, podobno trwała ponad sto dwadzieścia lat, rodzina podzieliła się na tych, którzy zdążyli zgarnąć pozostały majątek z przed nosa swoich krewniaków i tych, którzy zostali praktycznie z niczym. Wzywali się wzajemnie na procesy przed Wizengamotem, obrzucali idiotycznymi klątwami, okradali się nawzajem, zapożyczali u Gringotta, nastawiali przeciwko sobie tylko osób ile tylko byli w stanie, aż nie zostali zmuszeni do sprzedania wszystkich posiadłości i kosztowności. Potem pieniądze skończyły się całkowicie, Weasley'owie spadli prawie na samo dno hierarchii i pogodzili się ze sobą, połączeni przez wspólną nienawiść do tych rodów, które nie roztrwoniły swojego majątku z powodu głupoty. Duża rodzina to same kłopoty.

Draco zabrał dłoń z twarzy Harry'ego i delikatnie wyciągnął z pomiędzy jego palców naszyjnik.

-Skąd ty to niby wszystko wiesz? - zapytał Harry zszokowany.

-Lubie wiedzieć dużo o innych. 

Harry drgnął, uderzony nagłą myślą. 

-Jesteś _plotkarzem_. 

Draco przekręcił głowę w prawo i uniósł lekko brew.

-Co to niby znaczy? 

Kiedy Harry nie odpowiedział, nie będąc pewnym, czy naprawdę chce tłumaczyć Draco tą koncepcję, i czy jest w stanie zmierzyć się z późniejszymi konsekwencjami, Draco kazał mu się odwrócić. Potem zapiął naszyjnik na szyi Harry'ego.

-Nie ściągaj go - powiedział. - To najszybszy sposób dotarcia do Potter Manor, możesz przenieść się z każdego miejsca na świecie i nie zostaniesz nawet na chwilę zatrzymany przez bariery ochronne. Przydaje się w razie niebezpieczeństwa.

-Nawet nie wiem, gdzie to jest. 

Draco zamilkł na moment z knykciami łaskoczącymi skórę na karku Harry'ego. 

-W bibliotece na pewno są jakieś książki - powiedział. -Możemy to sprawdzić. Albo lepiej, możemy po prostu się tam przenieść. Jeżeli chcesz żebym poszedł z tobą. 

Harry chciał i nie chciał jednocześnie. 

Chciał zabrać Draco ze sobą, głównie dlatego, że chciał być z nim prawie przez cały czas, ale jednocześnie bał się tego, co mógłby zobaczyć tam, gdzie prowadził medalion.

Może będą tam ruiny, albo nie będzie zupełnie niczego, a może zobaczy całkowicie normalny dom, _posiadłość_, pustą i cichą. Nie był pewien, co byłoby gorsze. 

-Nie wiem - przyznał miękko Harry, bo mówienie takich rzeczy Draco było z dnia na dzień coraz prostsze. 

Draco odsunął dłonie, więc Harry odwrócił się.

-Masz czas - powiedział Draco. - Powiedz, kiedy zdecydujesz. 

Przez chwilę tylko siedzieli w ciszy. Nie było w tym nic wielkiego, Dudley bez przerwy zapraszał przyjaciół do domu, ale coś w sposobie, w jaki Draco patrzył na Harry'ego, mówiło mu, że to coś o wiele poważniejszego. Potem Draco uniósł wyczekująco brwi. 

-Długo jeszcze będę czekał aż odpakujesz prezent ode mnie?

***

Draco kupił mu coś, co na pierwszy rzut oka niepokojąco przypomniało dwa egzemplarze dziennika Toma Riddle'a, ale szybko wytłumaczył, że to sposób na przekazywanie informacji. To, co zostało napisane w jednym zeszycie natychmiast pojawiało się w drugim. 

-Żebyś mógł kontaktować się z osobą, z którą chcesz, nawet wtedy, kiedy dzieli was więcej niż pięć metrów korytarza - powiedział i z pewnym siebie uśmiechem zabrał drugi zeszyt.

***

Podczas obiadu, Lucjusz podziękował oszczędnie za artefakt, obraz będący rodzajem okna do małego świata stworzonego przez Arnolda Wessertcha, który kupił mu Harry i zamilkł, co nie było problemem, ponieważ Narcyza była tak podekscytowana swoim nowym drzewkiem, że zasada milczenia przy posiłku została dość mocno nagięta. 

Było miło, Harry cieszył się, że jego prezenty były mniej więcej trafione, medalion schowany pod jego własną szatą był przyjemnym ciężarem naprzeciw jego mostka. 

Tamtego dnia razem z Darco zostali do późna w pokoju Harry'ego. Draco z zapartym tchem czytał ogromną książkę alchemiczną, którą kupił mu Harry, od czasu do czasu rzucając losowymi informacjami, jak "wiedziałeś, że Christian Wloflong spowodował wybuch, w którym zginął razem z całą swoją rodziną, próbując odtworzyć Kamień Nieskończoności?" albo "piszą tutaj, że Anabelle Turmanten była pierwszą kobietą, która została alchemikiem". Harry kiwał głową, słuchając tylko jednym uchem, zajęty grą w szachy. Okazało się, że kwestia jego stałego przegrywania nie była spowodowana tym, że wcześniej jego przeciwnikiem był Ron, tylko tym, że Harry był w szachach tragiczny, czego nie omieszkały wypomnieć mu kryształowe figury, grające przeciwko niemu.

-Dawniej w Święta urządzaliśmy ogromne przyjęcie - powiedział nagle Darco.

Harry był tak skupiony na grze, że przez chwilę myślał, że Draco zacytował kolejne zdanie z książki. Potem odłożył gońca na pole, z którego go wziął i ignorując głośne protesty figur, odwrócił się. Draco siedział na łóżku Harry'ego, podczas, kiedy Harry zajmował miejsca przy małym stoliku, przy którym zazwyczaj pijał swoją herbatę. 

-Tak? - zapytał Harry po chwili ciszy. 

Draco kiwnął głową, nie podnosząc spojrzenia z książki.

-Całe Malfoy Manor było zapełnione. Rodzina i przyjaciele i ludzie, których nie lubimy, ale wypadało ich zaprosić. Pansy, Blaise, Crabe i Goyle z rodzinami, cała masa innych dzieciaków ze szkoły, więc zawsze był ktoś, z kim mogłem się wymknąć i wypić trochę Ognistej Whisky. Teraz nie zapraszamy nikogo. Większość jest w Azkabanie, ci którzy zostali prawdopodobnie by nie przyszli. 

-Przykro mi - powiedział Harry cicho.

Draco pokręcił głową i w końcu spojrzał w górę. 

-Nie potrzebnie. Wolę ich w Azkabanie niż na wolności, nawet jeżeli cierpią na tym nasze wielkie przyjęcia. Poza tym, mógłbym zaprosić Blaise'a i Pansy, gdybym chciał. 

-Więc, dlaczego zaprosiłeś mnie?

-Moja mama chciała cię poznać - stwierdził Draco wzruszając ramionami. - Tak czy inaczej, po przemyśleniu sprawy, z tobą też bawię się całkiem znośnie.

Harry przewrócił na niego oczami, wyczuwając próbę poprawienia nastroju. 

-Myślę, że mógłbym z tobą zagrać - stwierdził Draco rozciągając się.

-Pożałujesz tego, jestem beznadziejny. 

-Bardzo dobrze, mam gwarancję, że wytrę tobą podłogę - poklepał miejsce obok siebie na łóżku. - Chodź tutaj, ja nie mam zamiaru się ruszać. 

Na stoliku byłoby wygodniej, ale Harry bez słowa sprzeciwu podniósł się i usiadł po turecku naprzeciwko Draco. 

Grali w ciszy przez jakiś czas, dopóki Harry nie przegrał po raz czwarty.

-To idiotyczne - parsknął. - Kompletnie nie pojmuję, jak to działa. 

Draco uśmiechnął się podrzucając lekko złotego króla Harry'ego. 

-Musisz myśleć naprzód, przewidywać następne ruchy swojego przeciwnika. 

-Nie jestem jasnowidzem. 

-Ja też nie, nie obrażaj mnie. To strategia, jak w Quidditchu. Wystarczy pomyśleć.

-_Pomyśleć_ \- powtórzył za nim Harry. - Następnym razem zagramy w Eksplodującego Durnia, zobaczymy, kto wtedy kim wytrze podłogę. 

-Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, to gra dla durni.

-Po prostu boisz się, że przegrasz.

Draco parsknął, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie usłyszał bardziej absurdalnej rzeczy. Potem odłożył planszę na stolik nocny i wsunął się pod kołdrę. Harry nawet nie pomyślał, robiąc to samo. 

Światła przygasły lekko, ponieważ Malfoy'owie najwyraźniej posiadali inteligentny dom, który wiedział kiedy Harry chciał poczytać w łóżku, a kiedy zamierzał iść spać. 

Zanim zdążył zamknąć oczy, Draco odezwał się znów. 

-Cieszę się, że wracamy do Hogwartu - powiedział. - Lubię być w domu, ale teraz jest strasznie pusty i cichy. Wcześniej mieszkał tu jeszcze dziadek Abraxas, ale on zmarł kilka lat temu. Często odwiedzała nas ciotka Bella, wiem, że była kompletnie szalona, ale zawsze mnie rozbawiała. Parkinsonowie wpadali na kolacje, matka Blaise godzinami spacerowała z moją po ogrodach. W Hogwarcie zawsze coś się dzieje, wszędzie jest pełno osób. Tęsknie za tym.

Harry milczał przez dłuższy czas, zanim szepnął:

-A ja nie. 

Draco odwrócił się w jego stronę i wsunął dłonie pod policzek. 

-Serio? Zawsze wydawałeś się to lubić. Byłeś otoczony wieloma osobami i wydawałeś się z tego cieszyć, nawet jeżeli w grę wchodziły takie ofiary, jak Longbottom.

-Jesteś tragiczny - wymamrotał Harry.

-Nie bardzo rozumiem, co się stało - kontynuował Draco. - Wydawałoby się, że z nas wszystkich to ty powinieneś cieszyć się najbardziej. W końcu wygrałeś, Harry. 

Harry wbił wzrok w sufit.

-Wygrałem? - powtórzył bezbarwnie. - Nie czuję się, jakbym wygrał cokolwiek. Wszyscy ci ludzie, o których mówisz są... Sam nie wiem, mam wrażenie, że... - Harry wypuścił z frustracją powietrze z płuc. - To tak, jakby to, czy mnie lubią, czy nie, zależało od tego, co w tym tygodniu napiszą o mnie w Proroku Codziennym. Wszyscy czegoś ode mnie chcą, bo zabiłem Voldemrota, co znaczy, że jestem teraz w łaskach, ale jutro ktoś może uznać, że mam plan zostania nowym Czarnym Panem i wszyscy znów będą mnie unikać. Myślą, że wiedzą o mnie wszytko, mówią o mnie, tak jakby mieli prawo mnie oceniać. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel nie rozmawia ze mną, bo nie lubi osoby, z którą idę na bal - Harry parsknął gorzkim śmiechem. - Połowa Gryfonów mnie za to nienawidzi. To mój wybór i nie ma w nim nic złego. 

-Gryfoni to idioci - mruknął cicho Draco.

Harry parsknął śmiechem, czując, że zaczynają go piec oczy.

-Tak, czasami - przyznał. - Właśnie o to chodzi. Co jeżeli to nie tylko Gryfoni? Co jeżeli tak będzie całe życie? Cokolwiek nie zrobię, zawsze wszyscy będą na mnie patrzeć i mnie oceniać. Kilka tygodni temu dziewczyna, która myślała, że zabiłem Cedrica, chciał pójść ze mną na ten głupi bal.

Draco złapał go za rękę, tak nagle, że Harry drgnął. 

-Nie musisz się nimi przejmować. 

-To nie takie proste. Zawsze potwornie się tym przejmuję. Czasem myślę, że najlepiej by było gdybym wyprowadził się w jakieś miejsce, gdzie nikt mnie nie zna. Zmieniłbym imię i udawał kogoś innego. 

-To całkiem niezły plan - przyznał lekko Draco. - Twoje zniknięcie zrujnowałoby całą Anglię. 

Harry uśmiechnął się miękko w przestrzeń. 

Już prawie zasypiał, kiedy w pomieszczeniu rozległo się ciche pyknięcie. 

-Panie Malfoy - szepnął skrzat. - Pani Malfoy była bardzo stanowcza w kwestii spędzania nocy w niepańskiej sypialni. 

Draco jęknął dramatycznie i podniósł się, wyciągając dłoń z uścisku Harry'ego. 

-Nie wierzę w to - szepnął sennie. - Po prostu w to nie wierzę. 

Harry parsknął śmiechem, obrócił się na bok i zasnął, zanim Draco zamknął drzwi do jego sypialni.


	16. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Udało mi się opublikować rozdział pierwszego stycznia!
> 
> Życzę wam wszystkim, żeby ten nowy rok był lepszy od poprzedniego, mam nadzieję, że Sylwester był udany, a prezenty trafione. :D
> 
> Dajcie znać, jak wam się podoba mój mały podarek na ten nowy rok.

Na dzień przed zakończeniem przerwy świątecznej, Narcyza poprosiła Harry'ego o ostatni spacer po ogrodach Malfoy Manor. 

Harry lubił przechadzać się krętymi ścieżkami otoczonymi kolorowymi krzewami, klombami kwiatów i stadami białych pawi, więc zgodził się ze szczerym entuzjazmem, pomimo narzekań Draco.

-Będziesz miał go dla siebie przez cały rok, Draco - powiedziała Narcyza z małym, pełnym rozbawienia uśmiechem. - Pozwól mi się odpowiednio pożegnać.

Harry lubił świadomość, że Draco zaczerwienił się lekko pod wszechwiedzącym spojrzeniem swojej matki.

Później, kiedy szli powoli kolejną nieznaną ścieżką, Harry postanowił poruszyć kwestię, która dręczyła go od kilku dni. 

-Skąd właściwie wzięła pani ten medalion? - zapytał. - Draco powiedział, że tylko członkowie rodu mogą go używać, ostatnimi osobami, którzy je mieli, musieli być moi rodzice. Ale oni nie żyją. 

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i milczała, tak długo, że Harry zwątpił w otrzymanie odpowiedzi. 

-Miałam dla ciebie coś innego - stwierdziła w końcu, patrząc przed siebie. - Najnowszą miotłę, "Gwiazdę Zaranną 3000". Dobry prezent dla każdego nastoletniego chłopca, szczególnie tak utalentowanego szukającego, jak ty. Wciąż leży zapakowana w papier, w schowku w zachodnim skrzydle - zamilkła znów, jakby zastanawiała się, jak ubrać myśli w słowa. Potem westchnęła miękko. - Tamtego dnia, kiedy aurorzy pojawili się w moim domu... zdaje się, że wciąż nie podziękowałam ci odpowiednio za pomoc, wybacz. Tak czy inaczej, tamtego dnia zobaczyłam kim jesteś. Nie tylko Harrym, szukającym, którego mój syn polubił na tyle, żeby przyprowadzić od domu, który wytrzymuje z nim, pomimo że oboje wiemy, jak trudny Draco potrafi być. Nawet nie Harry, który pokonał Czarnego Pana i uratował świat. Jesteś Potterem, pochodzisz ze starego, potężnego rodu i tamtego dnia zachowałeś się, tak, jak zachowałby się czystokrwisty. Użyłeś swoich wypływów i wiedzy, nagiąłeś rzeczywistość, przedstawiłeś sytuację korzystnie dla swojej sprawy. Powinieneś mieć ten medalion, Harry, zasługujesz na niego. Ludzie zdają się o tym zapominać. 

-Nie jestem czystokrwisty - powiedział Harry bez choćby grama wstydu. - Moja mama była...

-Wiem, Harry - przerwała mu łagodnie Narcyza. - Ale odnoszę wrażenie, że nadeszły czasy, w których słowo "czystokrwisty" nabiera odrobinę innego znaczenia. Medaliony to nie zwykłe świstokliki. Każdy z nich jest potężnym artefaktem, więc tak jak inne artefakty, są chronione przez potężne zaklęcie. W momencie śmierci ostatniego znanego członka rodu wszystkie amulety są przenoszone do skrytki Gringotta, skąd może być zabrany, tylko jeżeli zgłosi się ktoś, kto ma do niego prawo. Jakiś zaginiony członek rodziny lub nieślubny spadkobierca, czasem osoba wżeniona w inną rodzinę, wraca do swojego rodowego nazwiska, żeby nie dopuścić do przerwania linii. Zdarza się też, że jeżeli taka osoba ma już dzieci, jedno z nich przyjmuje dziedzictwo wymarłego rodu - Narcyza uniosła dłoń do swojego mostka i przycisnęła palce do ciężkiego płaszcza, w miejscu, w którym musiała czuć medalion Malfoyów na swojej skórze. - Tamtego dnia, zaraz po kolacji zafiukałam do mojego przyjaciela ze szkoły, Alfreda Hoppisa. Jest teraz wysoko postawionym urzędnikiem ministerstwa. Malfoy'owie stracili sporo ze swoich wpływów, ale najważniejsze jest, żeby pamiętać, że często nazwisko nie jest naszą jedyną przewagą - uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. - Alfred od zawsze miał do mnie słabość - powiedziała, jakby zdradzała Harry'emu ogromną tajemnicę. - W całej magicznej Anglii nie ma osoby, która nie widziałaby, kim jest Harry Potter. Właściwie, Alfred był szczerze oburzony, że do tej pory nie otrzymałeś swojego dziedzictwa. 

Harry przygryzł na moment dolną wargę, czując coś ciepłego rozpierającego mu klatkę piersiową. 

-Dziękuję - powiedział po chwili.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się lekko. 

-To ja ci dziękuję, Harry.

Zatrzymali nie nagle i Narcyza wyciągnęła dłoń przed siebie, wskazując na coś palcem.

-Piękny, prawda? 

Drzewko było niskie, sięgało Harry'emu ledwie do pasa, miało cienki, poskręcany pień w seledynowym kolorze, małe, sercokształtne, ciemnozielone liście i drobne zalążki purpurowych kwiatów. Zdawało się lśnić, pośród wysokich, potężnych drzew.

-Niesamowity - zgodził się Harry.

***

Na peronie Harry pożegnał się z Narcyzą, obiecując jej, że jeszcze kiedyś odwiedzi Malfoy Manor, wcześniej Lucjusz zaszczycił go pożegnaniem, odrobinę oschłym, ale wciąż pożegnaniem, więc być może perspektywa ponownej wizyty nie była taka nierealna.

Potem Harry pożegnał się z Draco, krótkim "do zobaczenia, Gryfiaku" i "wal się, dupku" i oboje ruszyli w przeciwnych kierunkach w pociągu. Wcześniej pożegnali się bardziej odpowiednio, za zamkniętymi drzwiami pokoju Draco, więc Harry'emu nie było nawet żal.

Tak jak poprzednio, Harry dzielił przedział z kilkoma przypadkowymi dzieciakami, tym razem namówili go na Eksplodującego Durnia, więc podróż minęła szybciej, być może nawet zbyt szybko, biorąc pod uwagę to, co czekało go u celu. 

Przez cały pobyt u Malfoy'ów, Harry'emu towarzyszyła wiercąca świadomość, że Syriusz nie odpisał na list Harry'ego. W połowie cieszył się, że otrzymał Wyjca podczas kolacji przy stole z Lucjuszem, w połowie był wręcz przerażony, tym, co będzie dalej. 

Niebo było już pociemniałe, kiedy pociąg zatrzymał się na stacji, więc do zamku dotarli na kolację. Wielka Sala wciąż lśniła od ozdób świątecznych, ogromna choina górowała nad wszystkimi, a zaczarowany sufit był zbiorowiskiem ciężkich, grafitowo-szarych chmur, drobne, bielutkie płatki śniegu spadały z góry i rozpływały się w powietrzu tuż nad głowami uczniów. 

Harry jadł swoją kanapkę z kurczakiem, słuchając nieustannego szumu rozmów i zamieniając kilka słów z Neville'm.

-Jak minęły ci ferie? - zapytał Neville.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, owijając dłoń wokół kubka gorącej herbaty.

-Dobrze - powiedział. - Zapowiadały się raczej nieciekawie, ale w ostateczności bawiłem się naprawdę świetnie. A ty?

Neville zagłębił się w opowieść o świętach spędzonych ze swoją babką, o tym, że znów zgubił Teodorę i musiał szukać jej przez całą noc, o kolejnej przypominajce, którą dostał pod choinkę, razem z książką zielarską i poradnikiem "Poradnik dla charłaków, czyli eliksiry krok po kroku dla opornych".

-Długi tytuł - stwierdził Harry, nie wiedząc, co innego miałby powiedzieć, żeby nie zabrzmieć albo bardzo nieszczerze, albo potwornie nieuprzejmie. 

Neville uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem.

-Też miałem wątpliwości - przyznał. - Ale babcia wiedziała, co robi, chyba naprawdę zaczynam łapać, o co chodzi.

-Oby - parsknął Harry. - Miło będzie zobaczyć reakcję profesora Snape'a, kiedy uwarzysz najlepszy eliksir w klasie. 

Neville zarumienił się nieznacznie, jego wzrok uciekł w bok. 

-Przestań - wymamrotał z zawstydzeniem, po chwili odzyskując uśmiech. - Najlepsza i tak pozostanie Hermiona - stwierdził, a potem dodał. - I Malfoy.

Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że nie wygląda na tak winnego, jak się czuł, na wspomnienie o Draco.

Nie sądził, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział, że Harry spędził Święta u Malfoy'ów, wyglądało na to, że nikt nie zauważył, że Harry zniknął z peronu z Narcyzą i Draco, i wrócił w tej samej konfiguracji. Jakimś cudem w Proroku nie pojawiła się nawet najmniejsza wzmianka i nikt jeszcze powiedział niczego głupiego, a przynajmniej nie na tyle głośno, żeby Harry usłyszał. 

Neville na pewno powiedziałby coś, gdyby wiedział, uznał Harry.

Uczta skończyła się, Dumbledore życzył wszystkim dobrej nocy i uczniowie rozeszli się do swoich Domów. 

Harry miał ochotę odłączyć się od tłumu Gryfonów zmierzających do wieży, ale nie wiedział, gdzie miałby pójść, więc ramię w ramię z Neville'm podążyli do dormitorium. Ron został w Pokoju Wspólnym razem z Hermioną, Harry widział ich kątem oka. Seamus i Dean zniknęli gdzieś po drodze, prawdopodobnie w poszukiwaniu Amandy Patmonnt, z tego, co Harry wiedział, wciąż nie rozwiązali swojego sporu.

U stóp łóżka Harry'ego stał już jego kufer, na czerwonej pościeli leżał spory pakunek, z małym liścikiem na wierzchy. 

-Co to? - zapytał Neville, jego głowa była praktycznie całkowicie zanurzona w kufrze, więc pytanie dotarło do Harry'ego odrobinę przytłumione. - Zapomniałem mojej ulubionej piżamy - zawyrokował, prostując się, po sześciu latach, jego głos brzmiał bardziej na obojętną rezygnację niż przejęcie.

-Możesz pożyczyć moją, jeżeli chcesz - powiedział Harry odrobinę nieobecnie, podnosząc jednocześnie liścik. 

Był od Dumbledora, więc Harry odłożył go na bok.

-Nie - wymamrotał Neville, znów znikając w kufrze. - Mam jeszcze jedną.

Harry kiwnął głową i machnięciem różdżki rozciął cienki sznurek, którym był przewiązany pakunek. Po podniesieniu wieka zobaczył cienki, burgundowy papier, pod nim tak intensywnie granatowy, że niemal czarny materiał, kilka czarnych, lśniących guzików i cienki, srebrny łańcuszek, wychodzący spomiędzy fałd misternie złożonej szaty. Harry dotknął jej lekko, była chłodna, gładka pod jego palcami, pachniała nowością i nutą wanilii, która zawsze unosiła się w sklepie Madame Malkin. 

Harry odsunął gwałtownie dłoń i nałożył na pakunek wieko, odrobinę mocniej, niż było to absolutnie potrzebne. 

Neville wyłonił górną połowę ciała ze swojego kufra.

-Jej też zapomniałem - stwierdził, a potem wyciągnął z szaty małą kulkę chaotycznie migającą na czerwono. - Więc to o to chodziło.

Harry parsknął śmiechem. 

***

Przyjdź do mojego gabinetu jutro po lekcjach, Harry. Musimy porozmawiać. 

Albus Dumbledore.

***

Rano Harry obudził się, do piegowatej twarzy Rona mniej niż pięć centymetrów nad swoją. 

Harry wrzasnął i poderwał się do góry, jego czoło zderzyło się nosem Rona, więc Ron upadł w tył i zaczął zawodzić, zasłaniając swoimi ogromnymi dłońmi pół swojej twarzy.

-Cholera! - krzyknął Harry, rozmasowując swoje czoło. - Co to w ogóle było, Ron?! 

-Co wy wyprawiacie? - jęknął Seamus zza kotary swojego łóżka.

Neville chrapnął i przewrócił się na drugi bok.

-Dobre pytanie - parsknął Harry z irytacją. 

Ron podciągnął nosem i przetarł załzawione oczy.

-Chciałem przeprosić - wymamrotał Ron. - A ty złamałeś mi nos!

-Nos - wybełkotał Neville, podnosząc się. - Jaki nos?

-Harry złamał nos Ronowi - powiedział Seamus.

-Wcale nie!- wykrzyknął Harry, kiedy Neville spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

-Zgadzam się z Harrym - stwierdził nagle Dean, zamaszystym ruchem odsłaniając kotary swojego łóżka. Miał mugolską książkę w prawej dłoni, palec wskazujący wsunięty między kartki, zaznaczał miejsce, w którym skończył czytać. - To było dziwaczne, Ron.

Ron skrzywił się, obmacał uważnie swój nos, a potem złapał Harry'ego za ramię i wyciągnął go z dormitorium, mamrocząc pod nosem:

-Sam jesteś dziwny, Dean.

Razem zbiegli po schodach i zatrzymali się w Pokoju Wspólnym, dopiero wtedy Harry wyszedł z szoku i wyszarpnął się z uścisku Rona.

-Odbiło ci, Ron? Co ty wyprawiasz?

Ron poczerwieniał i przez chwilę Harry myślał, że zaraz znów zaczną na siebie wrzeszczeć, ale potem Ron westchnął i opadł na jeden z foteli ułożonych wokół kominka.

-Przepraszam - powiedział, tak cicho, że Harry prawie go nie usłyszał.

Poprzedniego wieczora Harry posunął się do udawania, że śpi, kiedy Ron wszedł do dormitorium, ale miał wrażenie, że Ron zatrzymał się na chwilę przy jego łóżku, jakby czegoś chciał.

-Za co? - zapytał Harry, nie będąc nawet pewnym, czy chce wiedzieć, co dokładnie Ron miał na myśli. 

Musiało być wcześnie, ponieważ w kominku nie palił się ogień, który skrzaty rozpalały o siódmej rano. W Pokoju Wspólnym było zimno, a Harry miał na sobie tylko cienką piżamę. Fatalny sposób na rozpoczęcie dnia.

-Dobrze wiesz, za co - parsknął Ron, a potem westchnął znów, kiedy Harry uniósł na niego brew. - Byłem dupkiem, okay? Moja matka potwornie mnie za to ochrzaniła, a bliźniacy śmiali się ze mnie przez całe święta.

-Więc przepraszasz, bo mama ci kazała.

-Nie! - zaprzeczył Ron, podnosząc się gwałtownie z fotela, zaczął wymachiwać rękami i paplać, tak szybko, że Harry ledwie go rozumiał. - Może trochę, ale to nie tak, jak myślisz. Zrobiła mi dwugodzinny wykład, o tym, że nie mam prawa podważać twoich wyborów w... w takich sprawach, i o tym, że trzeba wybaczać, że ludzie się zmieniają, że prawdziwy przyjaciel nie odwraca się od ciebie, bo nie podoba mu się twój... twój inny przyjaciel i byłem taki wściekły, bo w całej mojej rodzinie nie było nikogo, kto trzymałby moją stronę, może z wyjątkiem Percy'ego, ale on patrzy krzywo na wszystko, więc tak naprawdę się nie liczy, a potem przyjechała Hermiona, ale kiedy jej się poskarżyłem, ona nakrzyczała na mnie jeszcze bardziej...

-Chryste, Ron - parsknął Harry ze zdziwieniem, kiedy Ron zamilkł w ramach złapania oddechu.

-Powiedziała, że ma tego serdecznie dość - kontynuował Ron, tym razem spokojniej. - Że za tobą tęskni, że zachowuję się, jak dziecko, że powinienem po prostu spróbować z tobą porozmawiać, więc... Przepraszam, serio. Szczerze mówiąc, kompletnie nie rozumiem, co się dzieje, wkurza mnie, że dogadujesz się z Malfoy'em, znam cię lepiej niż on i nie jestem takim cholernym dupkiem, ale to z nim rozmawiasz i z nim się śmiejesz, chociaż szczerze nie mam pojęcia, co ktoś taki, jak on miałby zabawnego do powiedzenia - Ron złapał kolejny, głęboki oddech i zaczerwienił się lekko. - Hermiona powiedział, że jestem zazdrosny. Nie jak... Nie chcę iść z tobą na bal ani robić innych rzeczy, znaczy, chcę, żebyśmy znów grali razem w Quidditcha, narzekali na naukę, zwijali się z lekcji, uciekali przed Hermioną i udawali, że zwinęliśmy się przez przypadek, ale bez... bez całowania i innych...

-_Ron_ \- przerwał mu Harry, czując rozbawienie i zawstydzenie jednocześnie. - Chyba rozumiem, co masz na myśli.

-Serio? - parsknął Ron. - Bo ja nie zrozumiałem, kiedy Hermiona próbowała mi to wytłumaczyć. Nie odzywałem się do niej przez prawie godzinę. 

Harry roześmiał się lekko.

-Jak sobie z tym poradziłeś?

-Było strasznie - przyznał Ron. -Wydawała z siebie te zabawne parsknięcia za każdym razem, kiedy przyłapała mnie na patrzeniu na nią i cały czas miała to swoje _spojrzenie_.

Harry poczuł odrobinę współczucia dla Rona, doskonale znał spojrzenie, o którym była mowa, prawdopodobnie każdy Gryfon je znał. 

-Więc - powiedział Ron, przestępując z nogi na nogę. - Wybaczysz mi?

Jakaś część Harry'ego chciała powiedzieć "nie", dać Ronowi nauczkę, ale gdzieś głęboko wiedział, że nie tylko Ron to odczuje.

Harry był zmęczony tą sytuacją, tęsknił za Ronem i za Hermioną, byli jego pierwszymi przyjaciółmi, w ciągu sześciu lat przeszedł razem z nimi więcej niż z kimkolwiek innym. Zastanawiał się, czy mógłby porozmawiać z Hermioną o Draco, zapytać ją o radę, podzielić się z nią tą dziwaczną, przejmującą ekscytacją, którą czuł na samą myśl o nim.

Wciąganie w to Rona wydawało się odrobinę okrutne.

-Jasne - powiedział w końcu Harry, jednym słowem zrzucając z ramion ogromny ciężar, którego nie był świadom. 


	17. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wam wszystkim, za wsparcie, w postaci komentarzów i kudosów, naprawdę nie spodziewałam się takiego odzewu :D

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że spędziłeś święta u Malfoy'ów - wymamrotał Ron podczas pierwszej przerwy obiadowej po feriach.

Hermiona niezbyt dyskretnie kopnęła go pod stołem, a w Harry'ego uderzyło nagłe deja vu.

-Ta... - przyznał Harry. - Ja trochę też. Nie było tak źle - dodał po chwili i zatkał sobie buzię tłuczonymi ziemniakami, żeby wielkim uśmiechem, który cisnął mu się na usta, nie zdradzić, że było_ naprawdę fajnie_. 

-Nie zrobili ci tam niczego, prawda? - zapytał Ron marszcząc brwi. - Żadnych dziwnych rytuałów ani napojów. Jedzenie smakowało normalnie? _Dawali_ ci tam jeść, tak?

-Nie bądź absurdalny, Ron - prychnęła Hermiona odkładając szklankę z sokiem dyniowym na blat. - Harry był tam przez prawie trzy tygodnie, gdyby go nie karmili, nie siedziałby teraz przed nami.

Oczywiście.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

-Przestańcie - parsknął z rozbawieniem. - Obiecuję, że dawali mi jeść, nikt mnie nie zaatakował, ani nie otruł.

-Dziwaczne, czystokrwiste rytuały? - naciskał Ron.

-Lucjusz Malfoy nie może czarować - przypomniał mu Harry.

-Ale Narcyza tak - stwierdziła Hermiona, bardziej, jakby chciał zaznaczyć fakty, niż rzeczywiście wytknąć, to że Narcyza mogła go skrzywdzić.

-Tak, ale ona jest przemiła.

Ron zrobił taką minę, jak wtedy, kiedy zobaczył pluszowego pufka, którego Ginny kupiła Harry'emu.

-Moja mama jest miła - powiedział. - Przynajmniej dla ciebie. Narcyza Malfoy jest...

Wyraźnie zabrakło mu słów, co zaznaczył wymachując nieskładnie prawą dłonią, więc Harry wykorzytał to, żeby się wtrącić.

-Też bardzo miła, może w inny sposób niż twoja mama, ale tak. Urocza kobieta. 

Powietrze uleciało z Rona, jak z pękniętego balona. 

-Cieszę się, że dobrze spędziłeś Święta - powiedziała Hermiona uśmiechając się szeroko i szczerze, jakby jej chłopak nie dławił się własnymi słowami na miejscu obok. - I że w końcu się pogodziliśmy.

***

Harry miał nadzieję, że dyrektor nie przetrzyma go zbyt długo, bo wieczorem miał się spotkać z profesorem Snape'm. 

We wtorki nie miał Eliksirów, poza tym Hermiona i Ron zajmowali go przez cały dzień, więc nawet nie zdążył pomyśleć o tym, że powinien zbiec na którejś przerwie do lochów i powiedzieć, że być może nie zdoła przyjść. 

Harry stanął przed kamiennym posągiem gargulca i uświadomił sobie, że nie zna hasła.

Może to i dobrze, pomyślał, podświadomie planując już odejść w udawanym zamiarze odszukania kogoś, kto by mu pomógł, ale posąg odsunął się sam niwecząc podstępne plany Harry'ego.

Harry westchnął i wszedł na schody.

Wcześniej Ron i Hermiona przyznali mu, że chyba wiedzieli, o co może chodzić. Syriusz po otrzymaniu listu od Harry'ego, najwyraźniej pobiegł poskarżyć się dyrektorowi Dumbledor'owi. W ferie oboje, razem z Remusem przyszli do Nory, żeby wypytać Rona i Hermionę, którzy nie wiedzieli zupełnie _niczego, _co nie uspokoiło wcale Syriusza. 

Najwyraźniej w trójkę poczynili odpowiednie kroki, ale Ron i Hermiona nie mogli powiedzieć niczego bardziej szczególnego. Hermiona, ponieważ uważała, że to sprawy dorosłych, a Ron ponieważ Hermiona przeszkadzała mu w podsłuchiwaniu.

W ostateczności więc, Harry wiedział tylko tyle, że ma przerąbane. 

Drzwi do gabinetu odtworzyły się, zanim Harry zdążył zapukać, dobrze, bo jego dłonie drżały tak, że były prawie bezużyteczne.

-Harry - przywitał się Dumbledore, nie wyglądając wcale na tak wesołego, jak dzień wcześniej na uczcie. - Dobrze cię widzieć, chłopcze. Chcielibyśmy z tobą o czymś porozmawiać, proszę, siadaj.

Okay, więc, plus był taki, że Harry nie musiał martwić się nie poinformowaniem profesora Snape'a, minus, że Syriusz musiał poruszyć niebo i ziemię, żeby utrudnić Harry'emu życie.

Choć to nie tak, że Harry nie rozumiał, dlaczego to wszystko się dzieje.

Byli tam wszyscy.

Profesor Snape siedział cały sztywny, wyprostowany, jak struna, z nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem wbitym prosto przed siebie i absolutnie kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Biła od niego aura takiego terroru, że Harry był pewien, że razem z Syriuszem zdążyli się już pożreć. Obok niego stało puste krzesło, wyraźnie przeznaczone dla Harry'ego, co musiało być posunięciem taktycznym, bo na kolejnym miejscu siedział Syriusz z gradowym wyrazem twarzy, całym ciałem ostentacyjnie zwrócony w prawo. Odrobinę na uboczu siedzieli profesor McGonagall, jak zawsze z surowo ściągniętymi ustami, i Remus, który uśmiechnął się blado do Harry'ego, trochę, jakby bał się, że zaraz zostanie za to okrzyczany. 

Harry zajął swoje miejsce i odchrząknął.

-Dzień dobry - powiedział. 

Zaczęło się właściwie dość spokojnie.

Dyrektor nachylił się do przodu, oparł łokciami o biurko i spojrzał na Harry'ego poważnie, pytając, czy wie, dlaczego został wezwany.

Harry prawdopodobnie nie powinien był mówić, że nie, skoro wyraźnie wiedział, ale był tak potwornie zdenerwowany, że nie potrafił się zdecydować, czy był bliżej zwymiotowania, czy histerycznego roześmiania się. Oby nie okazało się, że odpowiedź to: oba na raz.

Powieka dyrektora drgnęła lekko.

-Chodzi o to, że Syriusz jest zmartwiony twoim zachowaniem, Harry - powiedział i spojrzał na Harry'ego, tak jakby oczekiwał odpowiedzi, co tylko zestresowało Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej.

Obok profesor Snape przełamał swoje kamienne oblicze, pełnym pogardy prychnięciem, z czym Harry niewyobrażalnie się zgadzał, co być może Syriusz w jakiś sposób wyczuł, albo może nie, tak czy inaczej, to właśnie wtedy zaczął wrzeszczeć. 

-Chodzi o to, że bez mojej zgody i wiedzy pojechałeś na trzy tygodnie do cholernych Malfoy'ów! - krzyknął nagle, uderzając mocno pięścią o drewniany podłokietnik krzesła.

Harry drgnął, głównie z zaskoczenia, ale siedzący dosłownie kilka centymetrów obok profesor Snape, musiał to poczuć, bo zwrócił się ostro do Syriusza. 

-Radziłbym ci skończyć z wrzaskami, Black.

-Nie będziesz mi mówić, jak mam rozmawiać z moim cholernym chrześniakiem, ty pieprzony manipulancie - wysyczał zawistnie Syriusz.

-Syriuszu - westchnął Remus, ale jego głos zniknął zupełnie w odpowiedzi profesora Eliksirów.

-Nie mam pojęcia, co sobie uroiłeś w tej swojej zwariowanej głowie, Black, ale...

-Uroiłem?! - Syriusz roześmiał się gorzko. - Próbujesz mi ukraść dzieciaka!

-Nikt nikogo nie kradnie - stwierdził Harry, wychodząc w końcu z szoku. - Profesor Snape nie...

-Cicho - przerwał mu ostro Syriusz, a potem złagodniał odrobinę. - Po prostu... Siedź cicho, Harry, załatwię to.

-Doskonały przykład poprawnych metod wychowawczych, Black, nie dopuszczanie dziecka do głosu - zakpił Snape. - Powodzenia z wygraniem sprawy o prawa rodzicielskie.

-Przynajmniej mam kogo wychowywać! - odwarknął Syriusz z okrutnym, szydzącym uśmiechem. - Próbujesz go zmanipulować, nastawić przeciwko mnie, bo sam nie masz nikogo, jesteś sam, jak palec i...

Strach i stres zamieniły się w szok, _ponieważ to prawda_, a potem w niedowierzanie i gniew, bo jak Syriusz w ogóle mógł powiedzieć te wszystkie rzeczy? Jak oni oboje mogli zachowywać się w ten sposób?

-Przestań! - krzyknął Harry, zaskakując tym Syriusza tak bardzo, że rzeczywiście zamilkł, zatrzaskując szczękę tak mocno, że wyglądało to na bolesne. 

-Usiądź - syknął cicho Snape, więc Harry zrobił to, chociaż nie był nawet pewien, kiedy wstał. 

-Jeżeli skończyliście już na siebie wrzeszczeć... - zaczął Dumbledore w tym samym momencie, kiedy profesor McGonagall powiedziała:

-Nie sądzę, żeby to do czegokolwiek prowadziło, Albusie. 

-Wiem, dlaczego tutaj jestem - przyznał Harry, zwracając się do dyrektora. - Nie powinienem był tak po prostu wyjeżdżać, przepraszam, ale dlaczego wciągacie w to profesora Snape'a?

Dumbledore westchnął, ścisnął na moment grzbiet nosa, odsuwając okulary połówki i już otwierał usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale ubiegł go Syriusz.

-Nie udawaj, Harry, wiemy już, że ten żałosny dupek ciąga cię po szlabanach od początku roku - Syriusz wycelował swoim długim palcem w Snape'a, wyraźnie pragnąć, żeby to była różdżka. - Wiem, że jesteś zdolny do wielu rzeczy, Śmierciożerco, ale znęcanie się nad dzieciakiem, bo jego ojciec zwinął ci dziewczynę, jest szczytem...

Profesor Snape poderwał się ze swojego miejsca z twarzą wykrzywioną w złości, jakiej Harry jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widział.

-Znęcanie się - wywarczał, wyszarpując różdżkę, gdzieś z pomiędzy zwojów swojej szaty.

Syriusz poderwał się niemal w tym samym momencie, nie rzucając zaklęcia tylko dlatego, że na drodze jego różdżki, stanął Harry. Zaraz za nimi poderwali się Remus i profesor McGonagall.

Jedyną siedzącą osobą pozostał dyrektor Dumbledore.

-Usiądź, Harry - wysyczał Snape zza pleców Harry'ego. 

-Niech sam pan usiądzie - odparł bezmyślnie Harry, za co na pewno przyjdzie mu zapłacić później. 

-Syriuszu - powiedział stanowczo Remus. - Odłóż różdżkę, zanim zrobisz coś czego będziesz żałować. 

-Żałuję tylko tego, że nie przekląłem go lata wcześniej - stwierdził Syriusz, a potem zwrócił się do Harry'ego, nie spuszczając jednak spojrzenia ze Snape'a. - Masz zakaz widywania się z nim, Harry. Nie będziesz z nim rozmawiał ani nawet na niego patrzał, nie pozwolę, żeby z zemsty i innych dziwacznych pobudek, zatruł ci umysł. 

-Jest moim nauczycielem! - wyrzucił z siebie Harry. - Czy ty siebie w ogóle słyszysz?!

-Z Malfoy'em też nie - dodał Syriusz jakby nie słyszał ani słowa. - Nie mam pojęcia, co ten chłopak z tobą zrobił, ale on nie jest twoim przyjacielem. 

-Nie masz prawa mi mówić z kim mogę się zadawać! - wykrzyknął Harry. - A już na pewno nie będziesz decydował o tym, kto jest moim przyjacielem, a kto nie!

-Cholerni Ślizgoni - wysyczał Syriusz. - Oni nie są tego warci, Harry, spójrz tylko. Banda kłamców, oszustów i morderców, jeden gorszy od drugiego. Gdybyś nie zabił Voldemorta, ten twój Draco czołgałby się teraz u jego stóp, razem ze swoim ojcem, matką i tą żałosną karykaturą nauczyciela, którą tak bronisz.

Remus powtórzył imię Syriusza, tym razem z wyraźnym ostrzeżeniem, a profesor Snape ułożył dłoń na barku Harry'ego, jakby chciał go przesunąć, prawdopodobnie po to, żeby rozerwać Syriuszowi gardło własnymi zębami, ale Harry ledwo to zauważył. Pełna bezsilności wściekłość uderzyła w niego, ostro i nagle, rozpalając krew w jego żyłach. 

-I kto to mówi - wyrzucił z siebie z okrucieństwem wypełniającym każde słowo. - Spędziłeś dwanaście lat w Azkabanie, za coś czego nie zrobiłeś, a wciąż nie potrafisz spojrzeć ponad własnymi uprzedzeniami. Jesteś Blackiem, więc według tego, co mówisz, jesteś praktycznie jednym...

-Dosyć!

Harry podskoczył, czując, że głos grzęźnie mu w gardle, dłoń profesora Snape'a zacisnęła się boleśnie na jego barku, prawdopodobnie pod wpływem przetłaczającej fali magii, która wylała się z Dumbledore'a. 

Przez chwilę Harry słyszał tylko szaleńcze bicie własnego serca i echo dłoni dyrektora, uderzającej mocno o blat biurka. 

-Ta szarada kończy się w tym momencie - stwierdził ostro mężczyzna. - Wszyscy macie usiąść, wziąć głęboki oddech i się uspokoić, albo temat zostanie zakończony tutaj i wznowiony dopiero poza murami tego zamku. 

Harry skupił się na wypuszczeniu powietrza, nie wiedząc nawet kiedy przestał oddychać. Usiadł dopiero kiedy profesor Snape ściągnął go w dół.

-Po pierwsze, - powiedział Dumbledore - mam serdecznie dość wzajemnych oskarżeń i obelg. Syriuszu, dobrze wiesz, że podczas wojny Severus bardzo przyczynił się do naszej wygranej, nazywanie go mordercą nie ma zbyt wielu podstaw, co dopiero rzucanie takich oskarżeń w kierunku całego domu Salzara. Ty najlepiej powinieneś wiedzieć, że zło, tak jak i dobro, może wyjść z każdego zakątka, nawet tego najbardziej nieprzewidzianego. Severusie, niech antypatie z dziecięcych lat nie przysłonią twojego spojrzenia na świat.

Mięsień w policzku profesora Snape'a drgnął, więc Harry nie sądził, żeby rada zadziałała na niego zbyt dobrze. 

-Harry - westchnął w końcu Dumbledore i Harry wzdrygnął się, przenosząc na niego spojrzenie. - Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, możesz nie rozumieć tego, co robi Syriusz, ale powinieneś być świadom tego, że kieruje nim tylko twoje dobro. 

-Do końca tygodnia załatwię formalności - powiedział nagle Syriusz, patrząc prosto przed siebie. - Przeniesiesz się do Beauxbatons i to tam dokończysz naukę. 

Zanim informacja dotarła do Harry'ego w pełni, siejąc spustoszenie w jego umyśle, Dumbledore odezwał się znów. 

-Syriuszu.

Syriusz wypuścił powietrze przez nos, jego dłonie były zaciśnięte na podłokietnikach krzesła tak mocno, że całkowicie zbielały mu knykcie. 

-Podjąłem decyzję - stwierdził Syriusz stanowczo, a potem w końcu spojrzał na Harry'ego. - Możesz być wściekły, możesz mnie teraz nienawidzić, ale pewnego dnia zrozumiesz, że zrobiłem to dla ciebie. 

Beauxbatons?

Harry kompletnie nie pasował do Beauxbatons. Nie miał za grosz gracji, nie potrafił tańczyć i fatalnie wyglądał w błękicie. Poza tym na pewno nie było tam Rona ani Hermiony ani profesora Snape'a, ani nikogo, kogo Harry znał.

Draco. Jego też tam nie będzie.

-Nie sądzisz, że to lekka przesada, Black? -parsknął Snape.

-Nie wtrącaj się - odsyknął Syriusz. 

-Nie możesz tego zrobić - powiedział Harry. - Nie możesz tak po prostu podjąć takiej decyzji i oczekiwać, że się na to zgodzę.

-Nie pytam cię o zgodę.

-To nie sprawiedliwe.

-Nie? - parsknął gorzko Syriusz. - Ciekawe, bo ty zrobiłeś dokładnie to samo. Pojechałeś do obcych ludzi, _do Malfoy'ów_, wysyłając mi tylko ten śmieszny list, jakbyś... jakbyś wyszedł po mleko do sklepu i zostawił notkę na blacie w kuchni.

-To nie to samo - odparł szybko Harry.

-Jak dla mnie to dokładnie to samo. 

-Różnica jest taka, - wyrzucił z siebie Harry, starając się nie zacząć znów wrzeszczeć - że zniknąłem na trzy tygodnie, a ty chcesz zmienić całe moje życie, jakby to było nic takiego. Wiedziałem, co robię, wysłałem list, więc wiedziałeś, gdzie jestem. Mogłeś po prostu napisać, jeżeli chciałeś wiedzieć, czy wszytko ze mną w porządku. 

-Wiedziałeś, co robisz - powtórzył Syriusz brzmiąc odrobinę histerycznie. - Jak możesz w ogóle tak sądzić. To oby ludzie, Harry, obcy, niebezpieczni ludzie, a ty mieszkałeś u nich przez trzy tygodnie. Masz pojęcia, jak potwornie się bałem? 

-Nie byłem w niebezpieczeństwie.

-Lucjusz Malfoy jest...

-Pozbawiony magii - przerwał mu ostro Harry. - A pani Malfoy to miła osoba, zaprosiła mnie i obiecała...

-Miła osoba! - wykrzyknął Syriusz wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. - Niby skąd o tym wiedziałeś, skoro nigdy w życiu z nią nie rozmawiałeś?!

Od profesora Snape'a, ale Harry przecież nie mógł tego powiedzieć. 

Po pierwsze, prawdopodobnie przysporzyłby tym nauczycielowi kłopotów, po drugie, Syriusz raczej nie odebrałby tego, jako pocieszenie.

-Nie załatwimy tej sprawy w ten sposób - odezwała się nagle McGonagall, za co Harry miał ochotę jej podziękować, bo nie miał pojęcia, co miałby teraz powiedzieć. 

-To akurat prawda - parsknął Syriusz. - Koniec dyskusji, Harry, masz kilka dni na pożegnanie się z przyjaciółmi, potem...

-Mam szesnaście lat - przerwał mu Harry.

-Szesnaście to nie tak dużo, jak ci się teraz wydaje, kiedyś to zrozumiesz.

-Może nie - przyznał Harry. - Ale przez szesnaście lat nie potrzebowałem, żeby ktoś mówił mi, co mam robić i nie potrzebuję tego teraz. 

-Chłopcy - westchnął Dumbledore. - Oboje wypowiadacie całą masę słów, ale mam wrażenie, że tak naprawdę w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiacie. 

-Dyrektorze - wyrzucił z siebie Harry. - Proszę, niech pan powie, że przeniesienie mnie do obcego miejsca, gdzie będę zupełnie sam...

-Widzisz - syknął Syriusz. - Już zaczynasz manipulować ludźmi. 

-To nie manipulowanie, tylko prawda. Dopiero co pogodziłem się z Ronem i Hermioną, a ty próbujesz mnie odesłać do... Gdzie właściwie jest Beauxbatons? To różnie dobrze może być koniec świata!

-To nie koniec świata - powiedział Dumbledore z najmniejszą nutą rozbawienia. - Ale zgadzam się z Harrym, odesłanie go nie jest rozwiązaniem. 

Syriusz westchnął i osunął się na krześle, zasłaniając oczy dłonią. 

Zawsze pozostawała ucieczka, pomyślał Harry. Właśnie to zrobi, jeżeli Syriusz nie zmieni zdania, ucieknie.

-Poza tym, - dodał nagle Dumbledore - wciąż nie masz nad Harrym władzy, której potrzebujesz, żeby go odesłać. 

Och.

Harry poczuł się trochę tak, jakby ktoś go uderzył. 

-On nie ma innego opiekuna - powiedział ostro Syriusz.

-To nie prawda - powiedział nagle Remus, bez najmniejszego drgnięcia mierząc się z zabójczym spojrzeniem Syriusza. - Jego opiekunami są Dursley'owie. 

Uratowanym przez Dursley'ów, Harry prawie parsknął śmiechem.

-Poza tym - wtrąciła się McGonagall - jako opiekunka domu Harry'ego, uważam, że to nie potrzebne. Przyznaję, że wcześniej zauważyłam u niego nieco niepokojące zachowania, ale jakiś czas temu wszytko wróciło do normy - a potem dodała, - Właściwie poprawa nastąpiła na krótko po tym, jak Harry zaczął spotykać się z Severusem, dlatego też nie zareagowałam na powtarzające się szlabany.

Syriusz parsknął z kpiną, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. 

Remus westchnął miękko na swoim miejscu.

-Wiem, że chcesz zrobić coś dobrego, - powiedział - ale nie wydaje mi się, żebyś zabierał się do tego w odpowiedni sposób. 

-Więc niby co mam zrobić? - parsknął Syriusz.

-Dobrze, że w końcu zdecydowałeś sie posłuchać - odpowiedział Remus. - Na początek, myślę, że powinieneś zacząć od nieco większej wiary w Harry'ego. Harry za to obiecuje, że następnym razem, kiedy zdecyduje się wybrać na podobną wycieczkę, najpierw o tym z nami porozmawia, prawda Harry?

Harry przytaknął gorliwie. Cokolwiek, byle tylko nie Beauxbatons.

Syriusz skrzywił się, w sposób, który całkiem jasno sugerował, że nie wierzy w nic, co Harry miał zamiar powiedzieć. 

-Pomyśl - powiedział łagodnie, patrząc na Harry'ego wzrokiem, wyrażającym czyste zrezygnowanie. - Beauxbatons to dobra szkoła, Harry, wcale nie różni się tak bardzo od Hogwartu. Poznasz nowych ludzi, zobaczysz nowe miejsca. Pireneje są piękne o tej porze roku.

-Pireneje? - powtórzył Harry.

-To właśnie tam znajduje się Beauxbatons - wtrącił dyrektor. - Rzeczywiście, widoki są imponujące, ale w ostateczności to nie one powinny zaważyć na tak ważnej decyzji. 

-Chcę zostać tutaj - stwierdził Harry stanowczo, bez chociażby chwili zawahania. 

-W Beauxbatons jest prowadzona znacznie surowsza selekcja - kontynuował uparcie Syriusz. - Czarnomagiczni czarodzieje nie są tam przyjmowani...

-Nikt nie rodzi się czarnomagiczny, Syriuszu - przerwał mu ostro dyrektor. - Do Beauxbatons nie są przyjmowani czarodzieje, których rodzina ma coś wspólnego z czarną magią, a to nic innego, jak bezsensowna dyskryminacja. Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, że sam byś się tam nie dostał.

Syriusz westchnął i przeczesał palcami włosy, wyglądając na bardzo zmęczonego.

-_Tak_, ale Harry zostanie przyjęty.

-Jeżeli tego zechce - podkreślił Remus. - Czemu zaprzeczył już dostatecznie dużo razy, żebyś zrozumiał.

Syriusz parsknął krótkim, gorzkim śmiechem. 

-W porządku - wyrzucił z siebie. - Niech wam wszystkim będzie, ale nie życzę sobie, żeby utrzymywał kontakty ze Snape'm.

-Profesor Snape jest nauczycielem eliksirów - przypomniał Dumbledore. - Jedynym jakiego mamy, twoje żądanie jest więc nie do spełnienia. 

-Nie przestanę zadawać się z Draco - wtrącił Harry, wykręcając sobie boleśnie palce. - Nawet go nie znasz, nie możesz mówić mi, że to jakiś potwór bez serca, jeżeli nigdy z nim nie rozmawiałeś. 

-Rozmawiałem z jego cholernym ojcem...

-Draco nie jest swoim ojcem.

Syriusz pochylił się gwałtownie w przód i zakrył dłońmi twarz, opierając łokcie na kolanach. 

Przez chwilę siedział tak bez ruchu, potem westchnął znów i wyprostował się. 

-Musisz mi obiecać, że więcej tak nie uciekniesz. 

-Nigdzie nie uciekłem, tylko...

-Harry.

Harry zacisnął na moment zęby, a potem wypuścił powoli powietrze. 

-Obiecuję. 

-W porządku - Syriusz pokiwał głową. - Ten dzieciak Malfoy'ów, przysięgnij, że będziesz na niego uważać. Znam tą rodzinę dłużej niż ty, im nie można ufać. 

-Merlinie - wymamrotał Harry z niedowierzaniem, ale zgodził się pod ciężkim, poważnym spojrzeniem Syriusza. - Niech ci będzie.

-Być może powinieneś porozmawiać z panem Malfoyem - powiedziała McGonagall do Syriusza. - Nie twierdzę, że chłopiec jest uosobieniem gryfońskich cnót, ale jego zachowanie uległo drastycznej poprawie od czasu pokonania Voldemorta. Zgodzisz się ze mną, Severusie?

Powieka profesora Snape'a drgnęła delikatnie. 

Z poczuciem winy wypełniającym go aż do koniuszków palców, Harry uświadomił sobie, że Snape prawdopodobnie nienawidził tej sytuacji nawet bardziej niż on sam. 

-Rzeczywiście, pan Malfoy wykazuje się... większą rozwagą i odpowiedzialnością. Jego i tak zadowalające stopnie uległy poprawie, został nawet wybrany na Prefekta.

Syriusz wymamrotał pod nosem coś o faworyzowaniu i Ślizgońskim zamydlaniu oczu, ale Harry kompletnie go zignorował, zachęcony tym, w jakim kierunku zmierzała rozmowa.

-Widzisz? - zapytał z odrobinę wymuszonym entuzjazmem. - Draco nie jest nawet w połowie takim dupkiem, jak w zeszłym roku i naprawdę potrafi się zachować. Gdybyś tylko zamienił z nim dwa słowa, jak radzi profesor...

-Nie będę z nikim zamieniał żadnych słów! - wybuchł Syriusz, a potem oklapł pod wypływem poirytowanego spojrzenia profesor McGonall. - W porządku, Harry, wierzę, że Malfoy nie zamorduje nikogo w najbliższym czasie, niech ci będzie, ale masz na niego uważać, i jak tylko zrobi coś dziwacznego, uciekasz i informujesz kogoś dorosłego, jasne?

-Jak słońce - odparł natychmiast Harry.

Dyrektor Dumbledore klasnął w dłonie odzyskując pogodę ducha.

-Wspaniale - stwierdził wesoło. - Widzę, że doszliśmy do porozumienia. Bardzo się z tego cieszę, Harry, ta sprawa dręczyła mnie już od kilku tygodni - powiedział, mrugając do Harry'ego psotnie, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że nie chodziło wcale o coś, tylko o kogoś. - Tak czy inaczej, chyba już pora, żebyś wracał do przyjaciół, zabraliśmy ci wystarczająco wiele czasu. 

Harry był tak uradowany na samą myśl o opuszczeniu pomieszczenia, że niemal zapomniał, że powinien uściskać Syriusza.

Całe szczęście, Syriusz był tak podłamany wynikiem sprzeczki, że nawet nie zauważył. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niemal od początku pisania, a nawet planowania, tej historii, wiedziałam, że gdzieś tam czeka mnie scena konfrontacji Harry'ego i Syriusza. Nie mogłam się tej sceny doczekać, miałam zamiar wyrazić nią całą masę emocji, wytknąć błędy, które popełnił Harry, zaznaczyć tą przepaść, która ich dzieli, odkąd są, tak naprawdę, dwójką niemal obcych ludzi, którzy nie znają się zbyt dobrze, ale mają zamiar stworzyć rodzinę. 
> 
> Kiedy jednak usiadłam do klawiatury, okazało się, że trochę mnie to przerosło. Pisałam tą scenę od początku kilka razy i nie podobała mi się żadna wersja. Albo bohaterowie nie reagowali tak, jak mi się wydawało, że powinni, albo tak się wczuwałam w konflikt pomiędzy Syriuszem i Harrym, że kompletnie zapominałam o innych w pomieszczeniu i wychodziło na to, że cztery z sześciu postaci siedziało cicho i biernie przyjmowało rozwój sytuacji (co w tej wersji także zdaje się przebijać).
> 
> Wydaje mi się, że chciałam zbyt dużo tutaj zmieścić, wyszło mi nieszczerze i sztucznie, ale uznałam, że każda kolejna próba będzie tylko coraz gorsza, więc wstawiam to. 
> 
> Nie wiem, być może kiedyś to poprawię, a może już tak zostanie, tak czy inaczej, mam nadzieję, że wam się, chociaż w jakimś stopniu, spodobało.


	18. XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wiem, że przerwa była tragicznie długa.
> 
> Nie porzucam "Taktu...", właściwie, jesteśmy coraz bliżej finału, po prostu miałam ostatnio sporo zawirowań i rozdział pisałam praktycznie po pół akapitu, za każdym razem, kiedy udało mi się do niego przysiąść. 
> 
> Rozdział pisany, na potwornie nieprzyjaznym mi sprzęcie, więc jakiekolwiek błędy możecie śmiało zgłaszać w komentarzach. 
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba, miłego czytania! :D

Zeszyt, który dostał od Draco, wyciągał tylko późnymi wieczorami, kiedy zza zasuniętych kotar swojego łóżka, mógł usłyszeć tylko spokojne oddechy i ciche chrapanie Neville'a. 

"Powinieneś dołączyć do drużyny Quidditcha" napisał Draco, jego eleganckie, pochyłe pismo sprawiało, że Harry zawsze spędzał kilka boleśnie długich sekund nad dokładnym zaokrągleniem wszystkich "o" i dociągnięciem każdego "t" we własnej odpowiedzi.

"Po co?" zapytał czarnym atramentem.

Odpowiedź przyszła po dłuższej chwili, kiedy Harry zwątpił już, że jakąś dostanie. 

"Za niedługo mecz Slytherin-Griffindor. Byłoby miło pokonać nie tylko twój dom, ale też ciebie."

Harry przewrócił oczami, jednocześnie uśmiechając się miękko pod nosem. 

"Idiota", napisał.

"Będziesz mi kibicować? Mogę ci pożyczyć szalik Slytherinu"

Harry parsknął śmiechem i natychmiast przycisnął dłoń do ust, wstrzymując powietrze w płucach. 

Neville zachrapał przeciągle. 

To głupie, Harry dobrze o tym wiedział, ale Ron wciąż reagował na Draco, jak na grzechotnika, który tylko czeka, aż Harry straci całą swoją czujność, żeby zaatakować. Ron prawdopodobnie nie powinien wiedzieć, że w dłoniach Draco, czujność Harry'ego była jak ciepły, prężący się kot. 

_Gapi się na ciebie_, szeptał Ron z przerażeniem i podejrzliwością podczas posiłków w Wielkiej Sali. Na Eliksirach nawet nie próbował wrzucać do kociołka odpowiednich składników, zbyt zajęty monitorowaniem poczynań Draco, a w zeszłym tygodniu prawie wszedł w ścianę, kiedy Draco zatrzymał Harry'ego, żeby oddać mu sweter, który Harry zostawił na Wieży Astronomicznej.

W swojej łaskawości Harry ograniczał temat Draco do minimum, co oznaczało, że Ron nigdy nie widział zeszytu, którym Harry komunikował się z Draco, ani nie wiedział, że wizyty Harry'ego w kuchni, w bibliotece, czy cokolwiek innego Harry akurat wymyślił, byłby tak naprawdę spotkaniami z Draco.

"IDIOTA", nakreślił Harry wielkimi literami. 

***

Slytherin prowadził od początku meczu, pomimo deszczu siąpiącego delikatnie z nieba. Prawie półtorej godziny od rozpoczęcia rozgrywki, zebrali już dwieście sześćdziesiąt punktów, co dawało im przewagę pięćdziesięciu punktów na Gryfonami. Znicza błyskał co jakiś czas z różnych stron boiska, ale ani Ginny, ani Kasjusz, szukający Slytherinu, nie zdołali go złapać. 

Harry nie założył szalika Draco, sam pomysł był absurdalny, głównie dlatego, że Gryfoni by go za to pożarli, ale w ramach dyskretnego wsparcia dla Draco, Harry nie założył też szalika w barwach własnego domu. Subtelność to wielka cnota, Harry wiedział. Być może nie był jej mistrzem, ale z dani na dzień szło mu coraz lepiej. 

Katie Bell, ścigająca Gryfonów, przerzuciła kafla przez obręcz. Gryfoni poderwali się z ogłuszającym wrzaskiem, a Hermiona siedząca obok Harry'ego podciągnęła nosem i podniosła na moment wzrok znad swojej książki, żeby upewnić się, że Ron wciąż jest bezpiecznie na swojej miotle. 

Harry zaplótł ręce na piersi i przygryzł płytkę paznokcia, czując ekscytację ściskająca mu wnętrzności. 

-Powinieneś dołączyć do drużyny - powiedziała Hermiona, jej głos ledwo dotarł do Harry'ego ponad gwarem w loży. 

Harry zerknął na nią i natychmiast przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na boisko, nie chcąc przegapić nawet sekundy. 

-Skład jest pełny - wymamrotał. - Ginny zajęła moją pozycję. 

-Mógłbyś być rezerwowym. 

Harry nie chciał być rezerwowym, chciał znów być szukającym. Z drugiej strony, nie mógłby wygryźć Ginny, zakładając, że w ogóle by mu się to udało.

-Pomyślę o tym - stwierdził nieobecnie.

Katie znów przejęła kafla i próbowała podać go do Deana, ale zanim Dean zdążył, choć wyciągnąć rękę, ścigający Slytherinu, Veisey, przemknął pomiędzy nimi, zgarniając ze sobą kafla. Błyskawicznie pokonał połowę boiska i podał piłkę do Draco, który zwiódł Rona i przerzucił kafla przez obręcz Gryffindoru.

Harry drgnął na swoim miejscu, coś w jego klatce piersiowej podskoczyło, wtórując wiwatom Ślizgonów.

-Komu ty właściwie kibicujesz? - zapytała cicho Hermiona, z wystarczającą doża rozbawienia, żeby Harry nie czuł się winnym.

-Jestem neutralny - odszepnął Harry.

Hermiona parsknęła pod nosem, całkiem wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, co myślała o jego neutralności.

-Próbuję być - poprawił się niechętnie Harry. 

Ostatecznie Slytherin przegrał trzysta do czterystu dziesięciu, po tym, jak Ginny złapała znicza, zyskując tym samym sto pięćdziesiąt punktów dla swojej drużyny.

Harry obserwował, jak Gryfonii zlatują na swoich miotłach i lądują na zabłoconym boisku, wrzeszczeli ze szczęścia, ściskając się i wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. Hałas w loży był potworny, Harry sam nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. 

Draco będzie się dąsać, pomyślał Harry czule, kiedy wszyscy zbiegali po schodach, żeby spotkać się z drużyną na boisku. Hermina była tuż obok, przyciskając swoją torbę szczelnie do piersi, żeby nie porwał jej tłum. 

-Wygraliśmy, prawda? - zapytała.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

Mało było rzeczy na świecie, które Hermionę mniej obchodziły niż sport, a już szczególnie Quidditch, który uważała za nieziemsko głupi i niebezpieczny. Epicką dyskusję z czwartego roku, o tym, że właściwie rozgrywka Quidditcha nie ma większego sensu, bo, tak czy inaczej, prawie na pewno wygra ta drużyna, której Ścigający złapie znicza, i że, co za tym idzie, można by w ogóle pozbyć się wszystkich graczy poza Ścigającymi i wyszłoby na to samo, pamiętał chyba cały Gryffindor. Głównie dlatego, że Ron przestał z nią rozmawiać na cały miesiąc, zanim wspólnie nie uznali, że lepiej nie wdawać się więcej w rozmowy na ten temat. Ronowi w zupełności wystarczało, żeby Hermiona siedziała na trybunach, a potem pogratulowała mu, jeżeli wygrali, albo pocieszyła w razie przegranej. Dla Harry'ego to było trochę jak definicja prawdziwego kompromisu w związku.

-Oczywiście, że wgrali, Hermiono - powiedział Harry. - Nie widzisz Rona turlającego się w całym tym błocie?

-Och, matko - jęknęła Hermiona, a potem ktoś ich rozpoznał, przepuścił do Rona i byli już na tyle blisko, żeby Ron mógł porwać Hermionę w swoje ubłocone, mokre od potu i deszczu, ramiona. 

-Wygraliśmy! - wrzasnął Ron, gdzieś z tłumu zawtórował mu Dean.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ścierając jednocześnie błoto ze swojego policzka. 

-Widziałam, Ron - powiedziała, chociaż wszyscy wiedzieli, że wcale nie. - Jestem z ciebie taka dumna. 

Twarz Rona była już rumiana od radości i wysiłku, ale Harry miał wrażenie, że czerwień przybrała jeszcze głębszy ton. Przez chwilę tylko tak stał i wgapiał się w Hermionę, z uśmiechem tak wielkim, jakby miał mu rozerwać twarz na pół.

Potem Ron zwrócił się w jego stronę.

-Harry! - krzyknął nagle, niebezpiecznie unosząc swoją miotłę w górę, a potem rzucił się na Harry'ego. - Naprawdę tu jesteś!

Harry wydał z siebie zaskoczone westchnięcie i po kilku chwilach objął mocno Rona. Część Gryfonów zeszła już z boiska, kierując się zapewne w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego, żeby świętować wygraną w towarzystwie asortymentu ze sklepu Freda i George'a i przemyconego alkoholu, więc przynajmniej nie Harry nie musiał wrzeszczeć, żeby Ron go usłyszał. 

-Oczywiście, że jestem, dlaczego miałoby mnie nie być?

-I nie masz na siebie szalika Ślizgonów! - stwierdził wesoło Ron, odsuwając się o krok i oglądając Harry'ego, jakby chciał się upewnić. 

Och, Merlinie. 

-Draco powiedział ci, że będę miał jego szalik?

-Wiedziałem, że kłamie - stwierdził Ron z pozoru niewzruszenie, ale Harry znał go dość dobrze, żeby wiedzieć lepiej. 

-Nie mógłbym siedzieć w loży Gryffindoru - powiedział racjonalnie Harry. - A oboje dobrze wiemy, że Ślizgoni nie wpuściliby mnie do swojej. 

-Poza tym, przecież wcale nie chciałbyś tam siedzieć - wyrzucił z siebie Ron.

-Jest potwornie zimno, moglibyśmy już iść? - wtrąciła Hermiona, ale Ron nie spuścił wzroku z Harry'ego. 

-Jasne, że nie. 

-Mówiłem - powiedział Ron. - Malfoy to kłamca.

-Na moje usprawiedliwienie, - powiedział nagle Draco znad lewego barku Harry'ego - byłem całkiem pewny, że uda mi się cię przekonać. 

Harry czuł, że z zaskoczenia, serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi, czuł najmniejszy podmuch oddechu Draco na swoim policzku i jego dłoń osłoniętą grubą, skórzaną rękawicą, przyciśniętą do dołu swoich pleców. Czuł szok i złość Ron, głównie dlatego, że emocje dość dokładnie odmalowały się na jego piegowatej twarzy. 

Co za dupek, pomyślał Harry. To była zemsta na Ronie za wygraną Gryffindoru, Harry był tego pewien.

Harry odsunął się od Draco. Tylko trochę, bo miło było mieć go blisko siebie, i bardzo dyskretnie, żeby Ron nie zauważył. Ręka Draco pozostała dokładnie tam, gdzie była i Harry miał co do tego bardzo, bardzo mieszane uczucia, bo nawet przez barierę ubrań, Harry mógł poczuć jej ciepło i stały nacisk, ale przez ruch Harry'ego, położenie reki Draco stało się wyraźnie dla Rona. 

Draco wciąż miał na sobie zielone szaty do Quiditcha, w prawej dłoni ściskał swoją miotłę, jego włosy były wilgotne, przyklejone do czoła. Uśmiechał się z satysfakcją, chociaż właśnie przegrał mecz, ponieważ był ogromnym, pełnym samozadowolenia, dupkiem. 

-Co tu robisz? - syknął Harry. - Nie powinieneś świętować ze Ślizgonami?

-Co mam niby świętować? Przecież przegraliśmy.

-Więc wspólnie się nad sobą użalać - odparł Harry z naciskiem.

Draco parsknął śmiechem, na co Ron drgnął, jakby usłyszał pierwszą sylabę Avady. 

-Mam wrażenie, że nie kibicowałeś mi wystarczająco mocno, Harry.

-Oczywiście, że nie - wtrącił się Ron. - Ponieważ Harry kibicował _swojej_ drużynie, a nie bandzie obślizgłych, podłych węży.

-Ron, proszę cię - powiedziała cicho Hermiona, łapiąc go mocno za ramię. - On próbuje cię sprowokować.

-Właściwie, - zaprzeczył Draco - przyszedłem pogratulować. Całkiem niezła taktyka jak na Gryfiaki. Znakomita obrona w ostatniej części meczu, Ru... - Draco przerwał, na dosłownie ułamek sekundy, jego palce drgnęły lekko na plecach Harry'ego. - Weasley. 

Że co?, pomyślał Harry.

Coś ciepłego wypełniło jego klatkę piersiową, uczucie było niemal bolesne, jakby miało połamać mu żebra. 

-Uch - wydusił z siebie Ron.

-"Dziękuje", właśnie to chciałeś powiedzieć - rzucił Draco niedbale, a potem zwrócił się do Harry'ego. - Widzimy się później?

-Tak - odparł Harry bezmyślnie. - Później. 

Draco uśmiechnął się, jakby miał przed sobą najzabawniejsze zjawisko w całej Magicznej Anglii, a potem pochylił się i przycisnął lekko usta do kości policzkowej Harry'ego. 

Pół minuty później był już w drodze do szatni, zostawiając Harry'ego i Ronem, równie czerwonym, co jego szaty. 

***

-On cię _naprawdę_ lubi.

Harry drgnął i rozejrzał się w popłochu, ale większość Gryfonów była stłoczona wokół kanap i foteli stojących przed kominkiem, gdzie Ron wraz z resztą drużyny żywiołowo relacjonowali przebieg meczu, tak jakby nikt go nie widział. Harry nie był fanem tej tradycji, nawet kiedy sam był Szukającym, więc, zamiast dołączyć do podekscytowanych współdomowników, wolał zagnieździć się przy stole pełnym przekąsek. 

Umierał z głodu. 

Hermiona pojawiła się praktycznie znikąd, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało dla Harry'ego, który był zajęty znalezieniem swoich ulubionych serowych krakersów pośród dziesiątek miseczek i talerzyków. Stała przodem do Harry'ego, lekko opierając się biodrem o duży, ciężki stół. W dłoni trzymała luźno butelkę piwa kremowego.

-Co? 

-Malfoy - powiedziała Hermiona, a Harry wyłapał i postanowił zapamiętać, nikłe niedowierzanie w jej głosie. - Chodzi mi o Malfoya. 

Przez krótką chwilę Harry tylko patrzył na nią bez słowa, potem wrócił do poszukiwania krakersów. 

-Tak myślisz?

-To raczej oczywiste, choć dość niespodziewane. Był dzisiaj całkiem...

-Bo ja myślę, że Draco ma jakiś straszny plan. Mam na myśli... Gdyby chodziło tylko o mnie... 

-...miły.

-...ale on był miły też dla was, więc...

Harry wypuścił powoli powietrze i poddał się. Ktoś zeżarł jego krakersy. 

-Harry - Hermiona uderzyła go lekko w ramię butelką, żeby przywołać jego uwagę. - Myślisz, że Malfoy cię nie lubi?

Chryste, Harry'ego już teraz cierpiał na ból głowy, a rozmowa się jeszcze dobrze nie zaczęła. 

\- Nie nie-lubi - wymamrotał. - Tylko... Nie aż tak?

-Nie aż tak - powtórzyła za nim Hermiona. 

Harry z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy wrócił do gapienia się na stół przekąsek. Musiał coś przecież zjeść, prawda?

Hermiona nie byłaby sobą, gdyby porzuciła temat. 

-Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że lubi cię wystarczająco, żeby zaprosić cię do swojego rodzinnego domu na święta, ale nie na tyle mocno, żeby być podstawowo uprzejmym dla twoich przyjaciół. 

-Uh - Harry złapał miskę zwykłych krakersów i podążył w stronę okna znajdującego się po drugiej stronie pokoju wspólnego, tak daleko od tłumu Gryfonów, jak było to w tamtej chwili możliwe. Hermiona, oczywiście, podreptała za nim. Harry odezwał się, dopiero kiedy oboje usiedli na szerokim parapecie. - Właściwie, to jego mama mnie zaprosiła. No i... On naprawdę was nie lubi, Hermiono.

-Ale lubi ciebie.

Oh, Merlinie.

-Może - przyznał Harry. - Okay, na pewno. Nie twierdzę, że nie tylko...

Harry westchnął i wcisnął w usta garść krakersów.

-Tylko? - zachęciła Hermiona.

-To nie do końca w jego stylu - wymamrotał Harry, żałując, że nie zgarnął ze stołu czegoś od picia. - Ta cała uprzejmość.

-Nie tak dawno powiedziałeś, że nie jest już dupkiem. 

-Nie - zaprzeczył Harry. - Powiedziałem, że nie jest takim dupkiem, jakim był. To nie znaczy wcale, że nagle zrobił się miły. Jest po prostu, no wiesz, znośny. Ma swoje momenty zaskakującej dobroci, ale nigdy w miejscach publicznych i na pewno nie dla Rona.

-Dla ciebie? - zapytała miękko Hermiona.

Harry poczuł, że jego twarz zaczyna się dziwacznie rozgrzewać, więc wzruszył ramionami i wcisną kolejną garść krakersów do buzi. Lepiej po prostu zamilknąć.

Hermiona chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, Harry mógł to poczuć w bijącej od niej potrzebie dalszego upokarzania go, ale na ratunek przyszedł mu Ron, opuszczając swoich fanów, po tym, jak zobaczył ich po drugiej stronie Pokoju Wspólnego.

-Moje dwie najulubieńsze osoby na świecie - powiedział, podchodząc bliżej.

Poklepał Harry'ego po udzie lewą ręką, bo w prawej miał szklankę soku pomarańczowego, a potem roześmiał się i wyciągnął ramiona. Parapet, na którym siedzieli Harry i Hermiona był wysoki, więc raz w życiu to Harry musiał się schylić, żeby pozwolić Ronowi się objąć. 

-Co tu robicie? - zapytał Ron, kiedy już puścił Harry'ego, żeby rzucić się na Hermionę. 

-Śmierdzisz - parsknęła Hermiona, ale Ron niezłomnie złożył głośnego całusa na jej policzku.

-Nic - stwierdził Harry szybko. - Rozmawiamy.

Ron na szczęście nie był zainteresowany dalszym wypytywaniem, kiedy zobaczył krakersy Harry'ego.

-Co to? - zapytał znów radośnie. - Wiesz Harry, jak na tak małego gościa, mieścisz w sobie naprawdę dużo jedzenia. 

Harry nie byłby zbawcą czarodziejskiego świata, gdyby nie potrafił wyczuć okazji, więc odsunął krakersy spoza zasięgu długich rąk Rona. 

-Zamiana - zarządził, kiedy Ron wygiął usta w podkówkę, w przesadnym pokazie smutku. 

Ron zmierzył wzrokiem szklankę w swojej dłoni, potem krakersy Harry'ego i w końcu podjął decyzję, wzruszając ramionami. 

-Jasne. 

Być może wyczuwanie okazji jednak nie było mocną stroną Harry'ego, bo zawartość szklanki Rona w większej części składała się z Ognistej Whisky niż soku pomarańczowego. 

-To odrażające - powiedział i próbował wcisnąć szklankę Hermionie, ale ta tylko spojrzała na niego spod uniesionej brwi.

-Wiem - przyznał Ron z buzią pełną krakersów.

***

Później, kiedy większość Gryfindoru już spała, a więc zdecydowanie po ciszy nocnej, Harry wymknął się z wieży pod peleryną niewidką, żeby spotkać się z Draco, tym razem w pustej klasie na trzecim piętrze.

Draco pocałował go na przywitanie, a potem chciał pocałować go znów, ale Harry mu przeszkodził.

-Byłeś dzisiaj miły dla Ron - powiedział cicho, wciąż bojąc się, że ktoś ich przyłapie. Snape, albo gorzej, McGonnagal.

-Byłem? - odszepnął Draco.

-Nie prowokuj mnie. _Byłeś_ miły. Dlaczego?

Draco roześmiał się cicho, jakby Harry był niegroźnym dzieciakiem, a nie czarodziejem, który zabił Voldemorta. Stał tak blisko, że Harry mógł poczuć wibracje dźwięku w klatce piersiowej Draco, jeszcze zanim go usłyszał.

-Bo mnie, w przeciwieństwie do Weasley'a, nauczono dobrych manier - powiedział Draco, a potem objął Harry'ego w talli i przesunął miękko nosem po jego policzku. - Za dwadzieścia minut muszę wracać do Pokoju Wspólnego, jesteś pewien, że chcesz teraz o tym rozmawiać?

Nie, Harry nie był pewien, o czym Draco doskonale wiedział, ale nie był też kimś, kto przekłada swoje osobiste pragnienia, nad wyższe konieczności. 

-Absolutnie pewien - wymamrotał Harry niechętnie. 

Draco wypuścił powietrze przez nos.

-Jesteś taki trudny - powiedział, brzmiąc dziwnie, jakby to nie było to, co chciał powiedzieć. Potem zamilkł, na tak długo, że Harry był pewien, że rozmowa skończyła się, jeszcze zanim na dobre się zaczęła. 

To było niewyobrażalnie łatwe i trudne jednocześnie. Wrażenie, że Harry znał Draco lepiej niż siebie samego była z nim stale, wypełniając go spokojem i lekkością, więc każde przypomnienie, że było zupełnie inaczej, Harry odczuwał, jak uderzenie w żołądek. 

-Miałeś rację - powiedział nagle Draco. - Kiedy rozmawiałeś z Weasley'em i Granger. Miałeś wtedy rację. 

-Jasne - przyznał Harry, próbując brzmieć pewniej, niż się czuł. - W kwestii?

-O tym, że nie mógłbyś wejść do loży Slytherinu. Albo założyć tego głupiego szalika. Tak naprawdę nie oczekiwałem, że to zrobisz.

Znów zapadła cisza, tym razem tak ciężka, że Harry odsunął się od Draco, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Ręce Draco zsunęły się z talii Harry'ego i opadły bezwładnie wzdłuż jego ciała. 

-Nie rozumiem.

-Kiedyś mi to nie przeszkadzało - powiedział Draco. - Gdyby jeden z nas był z któregokolwiek innego domu, nikt nawet by nie zauważył. 

To prawda, uświadomił sobie Harry. Każdego dnia, na każdym posiłku, można było zobaczyć kilka osób siedzących przy nie swoich stołach. Zielony krawat w morzu niebieskich, Frank z Huffelpuffu i Juliett z Gryfindoru byli parą i oboje siadali raz przy jednym, raz przy drugim stole. Juliett często zabierała ze sobą swoją ciemnowłosą przyjaciółkę, której Harry imienia nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Luna nie potrzebowała nawet przyjaciela z innego domu, po prostu siadała, gdzie chciała i nikt nigdy jej nie przegonił. Było też niepisaną zasadą, że Slytherin nie miesza się z Gryfindorem. 

-To tylko szkoła - stwierdził cicho Harry. - Z głupimi zasadami i uprzedzonymi ludźmi. 

-Gdybyś usiadł przy stole Slytherinu, ktoś pewnie by cię przeklął - powiedział Draco z twarzą wykrzywioną jakąś okropną, mroczną emocją. - Twój dom nie chciał z tobą rozmawiać z mojego powodu. 

-Draco...

-Zaprzeczysz, że kilka tygodni temu trójka szóstorocznych Ślizgonów zaatakowała cię na korytarzu?

-Zaatakowali, to zbyt mocno słowo - stwierdził Harry szybko. - I niby skąd o tym wiesz?

-Przyszli i grozili ci z powodu naszych kontaktów. 

-To tylko trzy osoby. 

-Cały Slytherin jest pewny, że to jakaś zabawa - powiedział nagle Draco. - Długa droga prowadząca do wrobienia cię w coś okropnego, albo upokorzenia, albo... sam właściwie nie wiem, czego dokładnie oczekują, ale...

Harry poczuł, że jego dłonie robią się lodowate, jakby włożył je do Wielkiego Jeziora w samym środku zimy. 

-A jest? - zapytał cicho, bojąc się odpowiedzi i nienawidząc tego, że strach odbił się w jego głosie. 

Draco przez chwilę milczał i być może to byłoby przerażające, ale jego oczy złagodniały.

-Nie - szepnął pewnie. - Oczywiście, że nie.

Coś ciężkiego spadło z serca Harry'ego, coś rozluźniło uścisk wokół jego płuc. Pokonał odległość, która dzieliła go od Draco i objął go mocno, opierając policzek o jego ramię. 

-Więc wszystko jest w porządku - powiedział, a Draco w odpowiedzi owinął wokół Harry'ego swoje ramiona.


	19. XIX

Było już bardzo późno, kiedy Harry wrócił do wieży Gryffindoru. Potrzebował kilku chwil, żeby zbudzić Grubą Damę i jeszcze kilku, żeby ją udobruchać i przekonać do otwarcia przejścia bez powiadamiania żadnego nauczyciela o nocnych wycieczkach Harry'ego. 

Na palcach pokonał pokój wspólny i schody, a potem bezgłośnie przekradł się przez ciche, ciemne dormitorium. Był już niemal pewien swojej wygranej, ale kiedy wślizgnął się do łóżka, w narzuconej naprędce piżamie, ciche "Harry" rozniosło się po pomieszczeniu. 

Harry zapadł się w poduszkę i zamknął oczy, mając nadzieję, że Ron uzna wszystko za swoją wyobraźnię i zaśnie ponownie. 

Przez chwilę panowała kompletna cisza, potem ktoś stanowczym ruchem odsunął kotary wokół łóżka, bose stopy uderzyły o drewnianą podłogę, zaraz za nimi podążył dźwięk niezdarnych kroków. 

-Harry - szepnął Ron, tym razem z o wiele bliższej odległości. 

Prześlizgnął się pomiędzy kotarami i usiadł w nogach łóżka Harry'ego, przy okazji miażdżąc jego stopę. 

-Merlinie - syknął Harry, wyszarpując nogę spod ciężaru Rona. 

Ron na kolanach podążył wzdłuż łóżka Harry'ego, aż nie znalazł się na jego środku. 

-Wybacz - powiedział, tym razem o wiele głośniej, więc Harry wyciągnął różdżkę spod poduszki i rzucił zaklęcie prywatności. 

-Coś się stało? - zapytał, siadając po turecku. 

Ron był wyraźnie zaspany, może nawet Ognista Whisky wciąż płynęła wraz z jego krwią. 

-Nie - zaprzeczył, kręcąc głową. - Chciałem tylko... - urwał na moment, przeczesał palcami włosy. - Nie lubię go - powiedział w końcu, a Harry nawet nie próbował udawać, że nie wie, o kogo chodzi.

-Przykro mi - przyznał Harry szczerze, wzruszając ramionami. - Ale nie mogę przecież cię zmusić, żebyś się z nim zaprzyjaźnił, czy coś. Właściwie to rozumiem. Też pewnie bym go nie lubił, gdyby okoliczności były inne.

-Gdybyś nie był... - Ron odchrząknął nerwowo i Harry go nie widział, ale był pewien, że jego twarz jest czerwona. - W nim zakochany?

Harry wbił mocno paznokcie w swoje uda i pokiwał głową. Zaraz po tym uświadomił sobie, że skoro on nie widział Rona, to Ron nie widział go.

-Aha. 

Na moment zapadła cisza, którą ostatecznie przerwał Ron. 

-Zaraz po zakończeniu szkoły - zaczął nagle Ron - Bil przyprowadził do domu przyjaciółkę. Tak ją przedstawił, powiedział "to moja przyjaciółka, Melissa". Miałem wtedy z dziewięć lat, pewnie mniej, więc jakoś nieszczególnie się nad tym zastanawiałem, ale mama strasznie jej nie lubiła. Tak po prostu, zobaczyła ją i od razu wszystko zrobiło się jakieś nieprzyjemne. Pamiętam, że była bardzo ładna i miła, Bill zachowywał się wokół niej, jak zakochany szczeniak - głos Rona wypełnił się miękkością i uśmiechem. - Była od niego starsza. Nasza mama potwornie się o to awanturowała, kiedy Melissa już wyszła. Pytała, jaka czeka ich przyszłość. Całymi tygodniami wszyscy się ze sobą kłócili. Mama z Billem, tata z mamą, bliźniacy ze wszystkimi, chyba głównie dla zabawy. W końcu się rozstali, Bill z Melissą. Mama się cieszyła, kłótnie się skończyły, ale pamiętam, że Bill był bardzo smutny.

-Ron...

-Byłem na mamę zły - przyznał Ron. - Bill jest bardzo pozytywny, zawsze był. Śmiał się z głupich żartów taty i słuchał jego dziwacznych opowieści o mugolach, rozweselał mamę, bawił się ze mną i Ginny, kiedy Percy i bliźniaki uznali, że jesteśmy zbyt mali i nudni, żeby nas gdziekolwiek zabierać. A wtedy? Przysięgam ci Harry, że na kilka miesięcy przestał się uśmiechać. Widziałem, jak płacze w ogrodzie. Pierwszy i ostatni raz w życiu. Więc byłem zły. Obwiniałem mamę, całymi latami się o to złościłem, bo co jej przeszkadza, że Bill ma starszą dziewczynę.

Cisza wróciła ze zdwojoną siłą, ciężka i lepka, jak smoła.

-Przypomniałem to sobie dzisiaj - wyszeptał Ron ledwo dosłyszalnie. - Na boisku. On patrzy na ciebie, tak samo, jak Bill na Melissę.

Harry poczuł się, tak, jakby miał zaraz się rozpłakać, co było dziwną i kompletnie nielogiczną reakcją, bo właśnie, Harry był tego pewien, działo się co bardzo, bardzo dobrego.

-Serio? - zapytał Harry, ciszej niż by chciał.

Ron odchrząknął głośno.

-Ta - mruknął, brzmiąc normalniej. - Nie mogłem przestać o tym myśleć, uznałem, że... powinieneś wiedzieć, czy coś. Poza tym Hermiona powiedziała dzisiaj coś w stylu, że to, że jest dupkiem dla innych, nie znaczy, że dla ciebie też, czy jakoś tak. 

-Dużo o tym rozmawiacie z Hermioną? - parsknął Harry żartobliwie.

-Więcej niż bym chciał - Ron zamilkł na krótką chwilę, zanim dodał. - Nie jest, prawda? Dupkiem. Dla ciebie?

Harry uśmiechnął się w ciemnościach.

-Nie - powiedział, brzmiąc tak czule i miękko, że Ron wydał z siebie dziwaczny, pełen odrazy dźwięk.

-Dobrze - stwierdził mimo wszystko. - Błagam, nie wspominajmy tej rozmowy nigdy w życiu.

Harry roześmiał się. 

-Umowa stoi. 

***

-Co to? - zapytał Harry, zamykając za sobą drzwi do sali eliksirów.

-Wambantium - powiedział Snape. - Chociaż właściwie, jeszcze nie. Składniki na Wambantium.

Harry ostrożnie podszedł do kociołka i różnorodnych składników leżących na stole, przy którym zazwyczaj pracował. Oczy ropuchy, skrzela głonomiocha, kwiat ryspunkcji. 

-Nie robiliśmy tego na ostatnich zajęciach? - zapytał. 

-Tak i poszło ci fatalnie. Nie jestem nawet pewien, co zrobiłeś, żeby otrzymać pomarańczowy kolor. 

-Myślę, że Neville przyniósł ze składzika oczy traszki zamiast ropuchy.

-Oczywiście - parsknął Snape.

Harry ograniczył swoje wieczorne wizyty u profesora do jednej tygodniowo, poza tym przychodził nie dlatego, że musiał, ale dlatego, że chciał. To nie był pierwszy eliksir, który robił ponownie w niemal pustej klasie Eliksirów, zadecydowanie po szkolnych godzinach.

Kubek herbaty stał na stoliku tuż obok orzechów batatui. Różnica była taka, że w kubku była tylko herbata.

Snape machnął różdżką i na tablicy pojawiły się szczegółowe instrukcje.

-Proszę zaczynać, panie Potter.

***

W czwartek zaraz po ostatniej lekcji Draco wyłonił się z tłumu i oplótł rękę wokół talii Harry'ego, przerywając jego rozmowę z Nevillem. 

Harry uważał, że jak na kogoś, kto obawiał się reakcji innych uczniów, Draco dość mało uwagi przykładał do zachowywania ich kontaktów na odpowiednio platonicznym poziomie. Nie, żeby Harry narzekał.

-Harry - powiedział Draco w ramach przywitania i Harry mógł poczuć malutkie kółka zataczane przez jego kciuk nawet przez ubranie. Na Nevilla tylko przelotnie kiwnął, co zdaniem Harry'ego nie było zbyt miłe, ale też nie było najgorszą rzeczą, którą Draco mógł zrobić.

-Dotarło do mnie, - kontynuował Draco, nie czekają, na odpowiedź Harry'ego - że prawdopodobnie masz w planach spektakularne upokorzenie mnie podczas pierwszego tańca. 

Co?

-_Co?_

-Pamiętam twój pierwszy taniec na balu podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Pamiętasz to Longbottom? - zapytał, ale najwyraźniej tylko retorycznie, bo spojrzenie, które posłał Nevillowi, nie trwało nawet pięciu sekund. - Nasz związek powinien opierać się na szczerości, więc szczerze ci powiem, że to była kompletna klęska. 

-Jaki pierwszy taniec - wydusił z siebie Harry, w końcu wychodząc z szoku. - Nikt nic nie mówił o tańcu. 

-Naprawdę? - zdziwił się Draco, a Harry doświadczył wyjątkowo silnego Déjà vu. - Nie ważne, mówię ci teraz. Zresztą to tradycja, każdy bal jest otwierany tańcem, wykonywanym przesz wyznaczone do tego osoby, zazwyczaj zawodowych tancerzy, chyba że bal został zorganizowany z jakiejś wyjątkowej okazji, wtedy taniec wykonuje gość honorowy. Na przykład, gdyby to były urodziny Longbottoma, to on zatańczyłby jako pierwszy, ale to nie jego urodziny, tylko bal na twoją część, więc zatańczysz ty. A razem z tobą ja, więc nie możesz narobić mi wstydu.

-O czym ty do mnie w ogóle mówisz?

Draco westchnął z nutą zniecierpliwienia.

-Taniec, Harry. Musisz nauczyć się tańczyć. 

Harry był tak przygnieciony wspomnieniem lekcji tańca z profesor McGonagall, że uczepił się jedynej rzeczy, którą był w stanie ogarnąć rozumem.

-To nie jest bal na moją część.

-Nie bądź niemądry - parsknął Draco. - Bal świętujący pokonanie Czarnego Pana, bal na część tego, który pokonał Czarnego Pana, bal upamiętniający wyzwolenie świata czarodziejskiego z okowów mroku. Jakkolwiek tego nie nazwiesz, jesteś gościem honorowym, więc otwierasz bal. Tańcem. 

Harry przez chwilę stał bezradnie, a potem spojrzał na Neville'a w poszukiwaniu pomocy. 

Neville skrzywił się ze współczuciem i wzruszył ramionami. 

-Jesteś beznadziejnym tancerzem, Harry.

***

-Walc angielski - powiedział Draco - to jeden z najprostszych tańców klasycznych. Tylko skończony idiota by go nie opanował. 

Cudownie, pomyślał Harry, nie czując się nawet odrobinę pewniej.

Stali razem z Draco w Pokoju Życzeń, który na tę wyjątkową okazję, stał się ogromną, pustą salą z lustrzaną ścianą i drewnianym parkietem. 

-Takt na trzy czwarte - kontynuował Draco, jakby Harry wiedział, co to znaczy. - Podstawowe figury to chasse, wirówka, promenada, whisk, obrót i fallaway. 

-Draco - przerwał mu Harry. - Nie mam pojęcia, o czym ty mówisz. 

Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo, a Harry'ego wypełnił niepokój. 

-Daj mi dwa tygodnie, a będziesz najlepszym tancerzem w Hogwarcie, choćbyśmy mieli przypłacić to krwią, potem i łzami. 

_Cudownie. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiaj raczej krótko, choć mam nadzieję, że się spodobało :D
> 
> Zaraz przy pierwszym rozdziale napisałam, że kompletnie nie znam się na tańcu, co jest prawdą, ale nie znaczy to, że nie potrafię go docenić, więc
> 
> Moje ulubione wykonanie walca angielskiego ever:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uI0HwZCv1o0


	20. XX

-Równie dobrze moglibyśmy zrobić to w środku.

-Jest śliczna pogoda, Draco. To pierwsze prawdziwe promienie Słońca w tym roku, ciesz się chwilą. 

-Wszystkie promienie są prawdziwe - wymamrotał pod nosem Draco, ale pozostał dokładnie tam, gdzie posadził go Harry, na trawniku na błoniach, niedaleko boiska, na którym właśnie odbywał się trening Puchonów. Nawet odchylił się lekko w tył, oparł na dłoniach i wystawił swoją arystokratyczną twarz do Słońca. 

Harry stracił kilka chwil na podziwianie ostrego podbródka i jasnych, mieniących się złotem włosów. 

-Jeszcze raz - zarządził stanowczo. - Pierwsze królobójstwo wśród ogrów odbyło się w 723 roku, a...

-832 - poprawił go Draco. - Drugie w 954, trzecie w 1012. Potem mordowali się na porządku dziennym. Nie wolisz zwiedzić cieplarni? - zapytał nagle, posyłając Harry'emu figlarne spojrzenie. 

Harry poczuł, że się czerwieni, tylko odrobinę, ale Draco i tak przybrał ten pełen satysfakcji wyraz twarzy, który sprawiał, że żołądek Harry'ego dziwacznie się skręcał. 

Oczywiście, że wolałby zobaczyć cieplarnie z Draco.

-Mam jutro egzamin - powiedział, ruchem głowy wskazując na podręcznik do Historii Magii na swoich kolanach. 

-Kwadrans opóźnienia, może dwa - stwierdził Draco. -To właściwie żadna różnica, obiecuję, że potem pomogę ci się uczyć.

To nie byłby dwa kwadranse, pewnie nawet nie trzy, Harry dobrze wiedział, ale jego wzrok i tak uciekł w stronę dalekich kopuł z na wpół przeźroczystego szkła. 

Dłoń Draco zakradła się po miękkiej, soczysto zielonej trawie, żeby dotknąć uda Harry'ego, dokładnie tak lekko i nienachalnie, żeby udało mu się zachować pozory nonszalancji, jednocześnie topiąc większość barier Harry'ego. 

Być może mógłby namówić Hermionę, żeby pomogła mu na egzaminie, pomyślał, a potem serce prawie wskoczyło mu do gardła, ponieważ _Hermiona_. 

Nie dalej niż pięć metrów od nich Hermiona i Ron robili dokładnie to co Harry i Draco, być może z większym naciskiem na naukę, sadząc po umęczonym wyrazie twarzy Rona. Harry nawet się ucieszył, bo Ron cierpiący z powodu nauki, to Ron nie słyszący, jak Draco próbuje zaciągnąć Harry'ego do cieplarni, w celach zdecydowanie nie naukowych. 

Akceptacja Rona była krucha, znosił całkiem nieźle obecność Draco, w odległości miej więcej takiej jak teraz, czasem nawet bliżej, jeżeli Draco nie czynił prób nawiązania rozmowy. Całkiem wyraźnie starał się nie patrzeć w kierunku Harry'ego i Draco i częściej niż rzadziej przegrywał tę walkę z samym sobą. Kilka razy przyłapał już dłoń Draco nie tam, gdzie, według norm społecznych powinna być. Zawsze potwornie się przy tym marszczył i czerwienił i wyraźnie gniewał, a atmosfera stawała się nieznośnie niezręczna, tym bardziej, że Draco wyraźnie to _kochał_.

-Jesteś idiotą - syknął Harry, kiedy upewnił się już, że Ron niczego nie słyszał.

Draco roześmiał się, a przepełniony podejrzliwością wzrok Rona natychmiast do nich powędrował. Harry uśmiechnął się z trudem i pomachał Ronowi, w niemym _tak, wszystko w porządku._

-Tak, czy inaczej - stwierdził po chwili Draco. - Byłem całkiem poważny w kwestii cieplarni i późniejszej pomocy. 

Nie prawda, chciał powiedzieć Harry, nie w kwestii nauki, ale nagle stało się co dziwnego.

W jednej sekundzie Draco uśmiechał się w ten ciepły, rozbrajający sposób, a potem nagle szok wypełnij jego szare oczy i wykrzywił rysy twarzy i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nie słyszy zupełnie niczego, poza dudnieniem własnej krwi. Draco poruszył się, dziwnie powoli, jakby oboje byli pod wodą, jego sylwetka przechyliła się, zawirowała, a potem zniknęła i Harry miał przed oczami tylko bezkresny błękit. Ból, który przyszedł chwilę później był tak potworny i przenikający, że Harry nawet nie czuł na sobie dłonii Draco.

Potem ciemność przesłoniła błękit, ktoś wrzasnął z bardzo, bardzo daleka, ktoś wypowiedział jego imię, a potem Harry śnił o ogromnej, złotej sali balowej i dziesiątkach pozbawionych twarzy par, wirujących w nieustającym tańcu. 

***

Krew na dłoniach Draco wciąż była ciepła i lepka, kiedy Madame Pomfrey odgoniła go od nieruchomej sylwetki Harry'ego. 

Draco widział bladość skóry Harry'ego i jego nieruchomą klatkę piersiową i czerwień pochłaniającą biel poduszki, na której ułożona była jego głowa, a potem nagle skądś pojawił się dyrektor Dumbledore i parawany stojące z boku przesunęły się po podłodze z przeszywającym zgrzytem, zasłaniając gorączkową krzątaninę, ale nie wyciszając ostrych poleceń Madame Pomfrey. Kolejne, pojawiające się jakby znikąd, zaklęcie zatrzasnęło drzwi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, odcinając pomieszczenie od gwaru zaciekawionych uczniów.

Strach nie był dla Draco obcym uczuciem, bezradność zresztą też nie, ale za nic nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatnim razem uczucia przytłoczyły go tak mocno, że nie był w stanie złapać oddechu.

Ktoś wypowiedział jego imię, raz, a potem znów i znów, ale Draco ledwo to zauważył, zbyt skupiony na przeraźliwym wrzasku Hermiony i obrzydliwym dźwięku, który musiał być odgłosem pękającej czaszki, odtwarzanych w jego głowie raz za razem, bez końca. Na samą myśl śniadanie podeszło mu do gardła. 

-Draco - powtórzył ktoś po raz kolejny, a potem dłoń opadła na jego ramię, ktoś go obrócił, ktoś złapał go za drugie ramię i ścisnął, tak mocno, że Draco drgnął. 

Profesor Lupin - _już nie profesor_, pomyślał bezwiednie Draco - pochylił się nad nim i uśmiechnął się blado. Cały był blady i jakby starszy o dziesięć lat. 

-Hej - powiedział, kiedy upewnił się już, że ma uwagę Draco. - Już dobrze, wszystko się ułoży. Musisz się uspokoić, wpadasz w panikę...

-Remus! - wrzasnął ktoś, a dla Draco dźwięk był ogłuszający jak bzyczenie całego stada pszczół. - Remusie, potrzebujemy cię. 

Lupin zniknął, zanim Draco zdążył przyjąć do wiadomości, że w ogóle tam był, a na jego miejscu pojawił się Syriusz Black. 

-Remus - wykrztusił z siebie z zaskoczeniem, kiedy Lupin pchnął go w kierunku Draco, zanim zniknął pomiędzy białymi parawanami. - Co... co mam niby zrobić? Och, cholera. 

Draco odwrócił się, chcąc odejść, pójść za Remusem, zobaczyć Harry'ego, _ponieważ Harry nie oddychał_, ale Syriusz zatrzymał go, pociągnął w tył za rękaw szaty.

-Nie, nie, nie... - wymamrotał, przeczesał niestabilnymi dłońmi czarne włosy i złapał rozedrgany oddech. - W niczym tam teraz nie pomożesz, po prostu... Wiem, że ci się to nie podoba, bo ja też tego nienawidzę, ale musimy teraz poczekać tutaj, rozumiesz? Remus powiedział, że będzie dobrze, więc własnie tak będzie. On się nigdy nie myli. 

To głupie, Draco wiedział, żeby w tak ważnej i zależnej od wielu czynników kwestii, polegać na "wszystko będzie w porządku" rzuconym, żeby kogoś uspokoić, ale i tak przytaknął i został, tam gdzie chciał tego Black. 

-Dobrze - powiedział Syriusz. - Bardzo dobrze. Oddychaj głęboko, nie mam pojęcia, co zrobić, jeżeli stracisz przytomność. Nie uważałem na kursach medycznych. 

Draco parsknął histerycznym śmiechem, chociaż nie był pewien, czy to żart. W tym samym momencie łzy wypełniły mu oczy i śmiech przerodził się w żałosny szloch. Przycisnął dłoń do ust, żeby temu zapobiec, ale jego ręce wciąż były zakrwawione i , _Harry_, pomyślał rozpaczliwie, czując wrzask wzbierający mu w piersi. 

-Cholera, dzieciaku - westchnął Syriusz, a potem zrobił to, co robił, kiedy był nastolatkiem, a równie nastoletni Remus miał za sobą paskudną pełnię. Przyciągnął do siebie tego biednego, przerażonego dzieciaka i owinął wokół niego ramiona. - Wiem - przyznał, myśląc o strachu szalejącym w jego własnych żyłach. - Wiem, że się boisz, ale to Harry. Po tym wszystkim nie ma nawet możliwości, żeby umarł z powodu takiej głupoty, jasne?

Draco przytaknął w ramie Syriusza, starając się w to uwierzyć.

***

-Biedny dzieciak - szepnął później Syriusz do Remusa. - Mieć Lucjusza Malfoya za ojca.

Remus uniósł brew.

-Więc już nie jest złem wcielonym?

-Zamknij się, Lunatyk. Przecież nie wybrał sobie nazwiska.

Remus parsknął zmęczonym śmiechem, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi.

-Co? Z czego się śmiejesz?

***

Draco czytał książkę siedząc na krześle przy łóżku, kiedy Harry się obudził.

Przez chwilę tylko tak leżał i patrzył na Draco, próbując zebrać trochę faktów do kupy i wydedukować dlaczego był w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i dlaczego tak potwornie bolała go głowa, a potem poddał się, westchnął i wypowiedział cicho imię Draco.

-Harry - westchnął Draco, odkładając pospiesznie książkę na stolik obok łóżka. "Lecznictwo dla opornych", przeczytał Harry. 

-Chcesz zostać medykiem? - zapytał Harry z dezorientacją, a Draco roześmiał się, przycisnął miękki pocałunek do policzka Harry'ego i pobiegł w kierunku gabinetu Madame Pomfrey. 

***

-Przegapiłem Historię Magii - jęknął Harry, jak tylko dowiedział się, że przespał prawie cztery dni.

-I tak nic nie umiałeś - przypomniał mu Draco. 

-Zresztą nie ważne - stwierdził Hermiona. - Wszyscy ją przegapiliśmy. Byliśmy tutaj z tobą, kiedy odbywał się sprawdzian.

Harry uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, nie mogąc nie zauważyć tego, że Ron ani razu nie skrzywił się na obecność Draco, chociaż Draco bardzo niedyskretnie ściskał dłoń Harry'ego przez cały czas.

A potem Hermiona na moment skrzyżowała wzrok z Draco i przygryzła delikatnie dolną wargę. Dłoń Draco zacisnęła się na dłoni Harry'ego odrobinę mocniej.

Harry wyprostował się na poduszkach.

-Co? - zapytał.

Jego przyjaciele wymienili ze sobą spojrzenia.

-Widziałeś kiedyś, żeby tłuczek zawędrował tak daleko na błonia? - zapytał nagle Draco. 

-Nie byliśmy tak daleko - zauważył Harry. - Jasne, ktoś musiałby wybić go bardzo mocno, ale... 

-Nie, Harry - zaprzeczyła Hermiona. - Tłuczki są obłożone zaklęciami, dzięki którym w ogóle nie powinny wydostać się poza boisko. 

Harry wypuścił powietrze, czując niepokój ściskający mu żołądek.

-Więc - ponaglił.

-Ktoś przy nich majstrował, przyjacielu - przyznał w końcu Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sama nie lubię cliffhangerów w tekstach, więc staram się ich unikać, proszę bardzo ;D
> 
> Rozdział niedługi i bardzo dramatycznie spóźniony, tak to już ze mną niestety jest. Wybaczcie. 
> 
> Zmieniałam go tyle razy, że już nie pamiętam, jaki miał być oryginalnie, nie wiem, czy to najlepsza wersja, czy przeciętna, czy może nawet najgorsza. Oceńcie sami.


	21. XXI

-Draco potwornie się wścieka, że jeszcze nikogo nie znaleźli - Harry poinformował Hemionę. - Oskarża wszystkich dookoła i zaczyna brzmieć jak jakiś wariat, doszukujący się spisku na skalę światową. 

-Minęło dopiero kilka dni, a uczniów jest setki - odszepnęła Hermiona. - Nie mogą tak po prostu sprawdzić wszystkich różdżek. Po pierwsze to nielegalne, po drugie, nie ma szans, żeby zdążyli. Można sprawdzić maksymalnie pięć ostatnio rzuconych zaklęć.

-Powiedziałem mu to samo, a on tylko...

-Biblioteka - syknęła Madame Pince - to miejsce do nauki w ciszy i spokoju, a nie waszych pogaduszek.

-Przepraszamy - powiedziała Hermiona. - Będziemy cicho. 

Harry przechylił się nad stolikiem, żeby być bliżej Hermiony, jak tylko bibliotekarka zniknęła mu z pola widzenia. 

-Dwa dni temu spotkałem Parkinson na korytarzu, a ona zganiła mnie za samotne spacery, jakbym był małym dzieckiem, a potem najwyraźniej poskarżyła na mnie Draco, bo on też mnie okrzyczał. 

Hermionie wyrwało się parsknięcie, najwyraźniej uważała sytuację za o wiele zabawniejszą niż Harry.

-Martwi się o ciebie.

-Nie jestem przecież dzieckiem. 

-Harry - szepnęła Harmiona ściskając nadgarstek Harry'ego w pełnym zrozumienia geście. - Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale pomyśl o tym, co czuje Draco. To było straszne - przyznała, krzywiąc się lekko. - Upadłeś na ziemię zupełnie bezwładny i cała ta krew... Przez chwilę myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz. Prawdę mówiąc, mi też nie podoba się, że chodzisz gdzieś samemu. 

-Daj spokój, to przecież jakaś paranoja. Wiem, że się martwicie, ale nie możecie przez resztę życia prowadzić mnie wszędzie za rękę. 

-Nie przez resztę życia. Tylko do czasu, aż nie złapią winnego. 

Harry westchnął miękko i na moment wrócił do podręcznika od Eliksirów. Nie mógł się jednak skupić na tekście, dręczony myślą, która pojawiła się, kiedy jeszcze leżał w łóżku w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, i nie odeszła do tej pory.

-Co, jeżeli nikogo nie znajdą?- zapytał cicho. 

-Och, Harry - westchnęła Hermiona. - Nie możesz tak myśleć. Dyrektor Dumbledore nie pozwoli, żebyś był w niebezpieczeństwie. 

Tyle tylko, że Dumbledore nie był cudotwórcą. 

Nikt tak naprawdę nie stosował się do zakazu używania magii poza lekcjami, a nauczyciele nie wyciągali z tego żadnych konsekwencji, o ile nie doszło do pojedynku, albo nie chodziło o jakiś paskudny żart, albo klątwę. Ron każdego ranka używał zaklęcia, którego nauczył go jego ojciec, żeby zawiązać swój krawat, bardzo często wcześniej rzucając _Accio_, żeby go w ogóle znaleźć. Dean, z powodu swojego spóźnialstwa, rzucał dziesiątki _Tempusów_ dziennie, żeby zdążyć na lekcje. Mugolaki i część półkrwistych używały mniej zaklęć, od dzieciaków wychowanych w świecie czarów, ale Harry sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że czasem używał magii, żeby zawiązać sznurówki. 

Pięć zaklęć wstecz, to praktycznie nic, dla dużej większości uczniów, może nawet dla wszystkich.

-Pewnie masz rację - przyznał w końcu Harry, nie czując się zbyt przekonanym.

***

W piątek po ostatniej lekcji Luna poprosiła Harry'ego o pomoc w cieplarni.

-Normalnie zrobiłabym to z Nevillem, ale po tym wypadku jego ręka kompletnie do niczego się nie nadaje. Biedny Neville, rozproszyły go Głomiaki.

Najwyraźniej, w dniu, w którym Harry opuścił Skrzydło Szpitalne, Neville połamał sobie rękę podczas Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Zaklęcie rzucone przez jednego z Krukonów odbiło się od czyjejś tarczy i trafiło w Neville'a. Z powodów jakich komplikacji, o których Harry zbyt dużo nie wiedział, Madame Pomfrey nie mogła podać mu Szkiele-Wzro, więc Neville przyjmował codziennie eliksir przyspieszający zrastanie się kości i chodził po szkole z ręką usztywnioną zaklęciem przypominającym _Drętwotę_.

Harry nie był zbyt utalentowany w Zielarstwie, nawet lekcji nie wypominał dobrze, pomimo że profesor Sprout była chyba najmilszą nauczycielką w całym Hogwarcie, więc w pierwszej chwili chciał się wykręcić, ale potem pomyślał, że właściwie nigdy nie odwdzięczył się Neville'owi za całe to wsparcie, które od niego otrzymał, kiedy jeszcze wszyscy Gryfonii Harry'ego nienawidzili.

No i kogo innego miała poprosić Luna?

-Jasne - zgodził się po krótkiej chwili zawahania. - Możemy najpierw zjeść obiad? Umieram...

-Nie - Luna złapała go za rękaw i stanowczo pociągnęła w kierunku wyjścia z Hogwartu. - Jeromony są bardzo wrażliwe czasowo. Można je przycinać tylko od południa do wczesnego wieczora. 

Harry nigdy w życiu nie słyszał o Jeromonach, więc przez chwilę obawiał się, że idzie do cieplarni, żeby pomóc Lunie z czymś, co nawet nie istnieje. Słyszał za to burczenie swojego brzucha i zrzędzenie Draco, który w ostatnim czasie stawał się bardzo napastliwy, jeżeli Harry nie pojawiał się tam, gdzie pojawić się powinien. 

Draco nawet nie udawał, że nie martwi się o Harry'ego, co było naprawdę miłe, przez jakieś pierwsze trzy godziny. Potem zaczęło doprowadzać Harry'ego do szału i sprawiać, że czuł się, jakby był, niezdolnym do zajęcia się samym sobą, dzieckiem. 

Dla świętego spokoju i trochę dlatego, że Draco robił z uporem Harry'ego śmieszne rzeczy, Harry wyjął notes od Draco, kiedy razem z Luną znaleźli się już w cieplarni. 

_Jestem z Luną w cieplarni_, napisał szybko, a potem po chwili zastanowienia, dodał: _Nic mi nie jest, przegapię obiad. _

Jermony rzeczywiście potrzebowały przycięcia, ponieważ były _ogromne_. Miały ciemnozielone, postrzępione liście, wielkości Myślodsiewni i niewiele mniejsze, pomarańczowe kwiaty, przypominające trochę szafran. Wyrastały z wielkich donic na setkach cienkich, ale twardych łodyg, zajmując tyły cieplarni, w której Harry jeszcze nigdy nie był. 

-Widzisz? - zapytała Luna, odginając część łodyg na bok, żeby pokazać Harry'emu małe, żółte owoce spoczywające w samym środku tego gąszczu. - Trzeba przyciąć te łodygi, na których nie ma kwiatów, żeby dać owocom więcej miejsca. Za jakieś trzy tygodnie owoce będą dojrzałe i gotowe do zebrania. Kwiaty odpadną, a na ich łodygach wyrosną kolejne owoce. W międzyczasie wyrosną nowe łodygi, których część też trzeba będzie przyciąć. Profesor Snape używa owoców Jermonów do przyrządzania wielu eliksirów leczniczych. 

-Zajmujecie się tym z Nevillem? - zapytał Harry z powątpiewaniem. 

-Zgłosiłam się na początku roku. Neville dołączył do mnie po kilku dniach - Luna zaśmiała się miękko. - Znalazł mnie tutaj, bo znowu szukał swojej Przypominajki. Myślę, że to Nargle stale mu ją zabierają. 

Nargle, przypomniał sobie Harry, były według Luny małymi, muszko-podobnymi stworzeniami, kradnącymi ludziom przedmioty dla zabawy. 

-W porządku - powiedział Harry. - Jest jakieś specjalne zaklęcie?

-Zaklęcie? Och, nie. Na Jermonach nie można używać zaklęć, bo magia psuje owoce. 

Luna podeszła do stołu znajdującego się pod jedną ze szklanych ścian i rzuciła Harry'emu skórzane rękawice. Zaraz po tym podeszła do Harry'ego z dwoma parami nożyc ogrodowych. 

Sekator, pomyślał Harry. Neville i sekator. 

Jeromony trzeba było przycinać tak blisko ziemi, w której były posadzone, jak to tylko możliwe, a ich łodygi były twarde, ale kompletnie puste w środku. Ustępowały pod naciskiem sekatora z cichym trzaskiem i przez dłuższą chwilę, tylko ten dźwięk wypełniał cieplarnię. 

Potem Luna przerwała ciszę między nimi.

-Myślałeś o tym, co będziesz robił po szkole?

-Nie szczególnie - przyznał Harry. - Został nam jeszcze jeden rok szkolny. Potem... Nie wiem. Nie jestem nawet pewien, jakie mam opcje.

Luna zanuciła pod nosem coś, co zabrzmiało znajomo i przywołało lekki uśmiech na usta Harry'ego.

-Ja będę pracować z moim tatą.

-W Żonglerze?

Luna przytaknęła i ucięła kolejną łodygę. 

Harry przypuszczał, że musiało być w tym coś miłego, mieć już plan i jakąś wizję tego, jak będzie wyglądać twoje życie. 

Coś kazało mu kontynuować temat. 

-Na czwartym roku, razem z Ronem, chcieliśmy zostać Aurorami - powiedział. - Wtedy to wydawało się czymś naprawdę fajnym i on chyba dalej tego chce. 

-Ty nie? - zapytała Luna, a Harry wzruszył ramionami. 

-Nie wiem. Chyba nie. Mam wrażenie, że to trochę tak, jakby... Jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Wciąż będę robił to samo, może tylko na większą skalę. I chyba tego oczekują ode mnie ludzie.

-Nie rób niczego, tylko dlatego, że ktoś tego oczekuję. To nie jest definicja szczęścia, Harry.

Harry wypuścił powietrze i przetarł czoło wierzchem dłoni, ubranej w rękawicę. 

-Tak. Tak wiem, tylko... Chyba jestem w tym dobry, prawda? Skoro wciąż żyję? Jeżeli jestem dobry w czymś, co pomaga ludziom, nawet ratuje ich życia, to czy nie powinienem po prostu tego robić?

Luna pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego. 

-Robienie rzeczy, w których jesteś dobry, to też nie definicja szczęścia. 

Gdyby w jego głowie wszystko było takie proste i oczywiste, jak w głowie Luny, Harry prawdopodobnie umarłby ze szczęścia. 

-Mógłbym nie robić nic - zaproponował. - Mam dość pieniędzy, żeby kupić dom i... - Harry urwał na kilka sekund, przełykając uderzającą świadomość, że przecież ma dom. - ... i nie robić nic - dokończył niezręcznie. 

-Nie jesteś kimś, kto mógłby nic nie robić. 

Harry westchnął z nutą irytacji. 

-Dobra. To, jaka jest definicja szczęścia?

-To proste, Harry - stwierdziła Luna. - Znajdź coś, co _lubisz_ robić i to rób. 

Przez kilka chwil, Harry po prostu patrzył na Lunę, potem parsknął śmiechem.

-To rzeczywiście dość proste - przyznał i przyciął kolejną łodygę, wkładając w to więcej siły, niż było konieczne.

***

To nie było wcale proste. 

Harry nie miał pojęcia, co lubił robić, albo raczej, którą z rzeczy, które lubił, można by uznać za coś, co mógłby robić w przyszłości. 

Myśl dręczyła go tak bardzo, że zamartwiał się aż do samego wieczora, w wyniku czego, lekcja tańca nie szła mu zbyt dobrze.

-Cholera, Harry - warknął Draco, kiedy Harry nadepnął na jego stopę po raz setny tego wieczora. - Przysięgam, że jeżeli nie zatańczymy na tym balu, bo przez ciebie nabawię się jakiejś fatalnej kontuzji to...

-Co lubisz robić, Draco? - zapytał Harry znienacka, przerywając tym wywód Draco. 

Draco zamrugał na Harry'ego. 

-Lubię poprawnie wykonany walc angielski, byłbym wręcz ekstatyczny, jeżeli do poprawnego wykonania dodamy, chociaż odrobinę finezji. Naprawdę Harry, zostało nam niewiele czasu, a ty...

-Mówię poważnie - przerwał mu znów Harry, wbijając palce w jego żebra, żeby podkreślić znaczenie sytuacji. 

-Ała, Merlinie. No dobra. Lubię... Skąd w ogóle to pytanie?

Harry uszczypnął Draco, a Draco w odwecie ścisnął mocno dłoń Harry'ego, którą wciąż trzymał w swojej. 

-Jesteś obłąkany - parsknął Draco. - Dobrze, już dobrze. Lubię latać na miotle, zadowolony?

-Nie - stwierdził Harry. - Co jeszcze?

-Czy to jakiś pokręcony sposób, na to, żebym przyznał, że lubię ciebie? Ponieważ lubię, nie musisz robić się agresywny, żeby to usłyszeć. 

-Jesteś słodki - westchnął Harry. - Ale nie. 

-Lubie Eliksiry - kontynuował Draco z podejrzliwą miną. - Zazwyczaj. Lubię czytać, lubię jabłka i zimę. Lubię drażnić ludzi, szczególnie Weasleya, to straszne, że muszę się ograniczać. Widzisz? Czy to nie wystarczający dowód na to, że lubię też ciebie? Och - dodał po kilku chwilach, przyciągając do siebie Harry'ego. - Lubię też, wręcz uwielbiam, robić różne rzeczy z tobą. Czy to jakaś pokręcona gra wstępna? Przyznaję, że jestem sceptyczny, ale dla ciebie mogę poeksperymentować. 

-_To nie jest gra wstępna. _

-Okay, poddaję się. Wpadłem na genialny pomysł. Może po prostu powiesz mi, co zaprząta twoją nieuporządkowaną głowę, żebyśmy mogli to załatwić i wrócić do walca. Albo innych rzeczy. 

Harry wahał się przez kilka chwil, a potem westchnął i pozwolił sobie schować się w zagłębieniu szyi Draco.

-Nie wiem, co ze sobą zrobić - przyznał. - Luna będzie pracować w Żonglerze, Ron zostanie Aurorem, a Hermiona... Hermiona pewnie pewnego dnia będzie rządzić nami wszystkimi. Ginny chce grać zawodowo w Quidditha, nawet Neville wie, że chce zajmować się roślinami. 

-Wciąż mamy cały rok szkolny, żeby zdecydować, Harry - powiedział Draco przeczesując delikatnie włosy Harry'ego.

-Co, jeżeli nie zdecyduję? Jakie ja mam właściwie opcje? 

-Jesteś Harry Potter, możesz wszystko. Jesteś też nieprzyzwoicie bogaty, nie musisz wybierać niczego przez następne dekady. Masz czas, Harry, ciesz się nim. 

-A ty? - zapytał Harry, podnosząc głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Draco. - Masz już jakiś pomysł?

Spojrzenie Draco uciekło w bok, a Harry jęknął dramatycznie i znów schował twarz, w jasnej skórze Draco.

-Nie wierzę! Ty też już wiesz! 

-To nic konkretnego - powiedział szybko Draco. - Prawdopodobnie będę się dalej uczyć. Studium alchemiczne.

No tak, pomyślał Harry. To dość oczywiste.

-Masz hopla na punkcie alchemii - wymamrotał Harry, a potem dodał po kilku chwilach zastanowienia. - Pójdziesz ze mną Potter Manor? 

-Oczywiście - obiecał Draco. - Miałem nadzieję, że w końcu zapytasz.

-Wychodzimy, jeżeli będą tam szczury.

Draco parsknął śmiechem, który wypełnił jego klatkę piersiową drobnymi drganiami i przycisnął lekki pocałunek do skroni Harry'ego.

-Zawsze możesz zostać moim utrzymankiem - zaproponował z ustami tuż przy uchu Harry'ego. - Będziesz spędzał całe dnie na odpoczywaniu i spacerowaniu po ogrodach. Pomyśl, Harry. Spanie do południa, posiłki w łóżku, kilkugodzinne kąpiele. Nie będziesz musiał się nawet ubierać. Będziesz miał tylko jedną pracę, zadbać o mnie. 

Harry odepchnął od siebie Draco i uderzył go mocno w ramię, czując, że jego twarz jest gorąca. 

-Jesteś takim _idiotą..._

Draco miał czelność się roześmiać.


End file.
